Smile Empty Soul
by Girlanachranism
Summary: Hermione is adopted, she finds out she is not a mudblood, but a pure blood, and to a family who is close to the Malfoys. Will the unbelievable happen to Hermione? Please READ AND REVIEW! FAR FETCHED!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my 3rd Fic. I think;) Anyways please read on and Review please please please!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione hopped off the Hogwarts Express and bid Ron and Harry farewell as she turned onto another direction and saw he parents nervously waiting by the entrance of the enchanted train station.  
  
"Hey Mum, I've missed you and yes I brushed my teeth twice a day" She said as she approached her and gave her a big hug and pecked her cheek. She turned to her father who looked as if he were on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh Dad what's wrong?" She asked as she looked up to see her mum about to burst into tears also. "Really what's wrong, tell me!" Hermione said aggravated.  
  
"We would like you to meet someone" They turned to two hooded people one a man and one a woman.  
  
"um... Hello I'm Hermione Granger" She said out-stretching her hand and receiving a cool firm hand in return. The two strangers pulled their hoods lower so she could see their faces they smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Hermione these are your biological parents" Hermiones eyes bugged as she turned quickly to her parents and shot them a glare.  
  
"Mum, Dad April Fools was months ago! You can't possibly be serious!" Hermione said tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione your parents desperately needed to get rid of you until you were 16. I'm sorry Mr. And Mrs. Valdoy I do believe you wanted to tell the story." Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"Yes, it is okay I'm Steve Valdoy and this is my wife Lorelei Valdoy, I would like you very much to join me and my wife at out home where it is quiet so we can talk" Mr. Valdoy said smoothly smiling at Hermione and running his hand through his jet-black hair. Mrs. Valdoy also had jet-black hair.  
  
"You can't be my parents! I don't have black hair and silver eyes!" Hermione said hoping they would say 'oh you got us, nothing gets past you!' but no one ever did.  
Mr. and Mrs. Valdoy led Hermione and her parents to a large wall in the train station where you could see about 50 fireplaces.  
  
"We'll be flooing to our house, I hope you don't mind" Mr. Valdoy said taking out a silver satin bag from his cloak. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived by floo powder in the entry hall of the Valdoy Manor and Hermione watched in disgust as three little house elves came up to the and graciously took their jackets. Hermione was very surprised to see them wearing beautiful garments and was even more surprised when Mrs. Valdoy let them have a break for the rest of the afternoon to do as they please. Maybe these people aren't that bad she thought.  
Hermione stepped out of the entry hall and into a large corridor lighted by candles and fairies fluttering about overhead. Hermione walked ahead of her parents and behind the people who had this crazy idea that they were her parents. She stared at the pictures of the many wizards and when they got to the end she stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at a picture for what seemed like hours until a little red flag went up in her head. The pictures were of The Ancients!  
  
"Mrs. Valdoy why do you have a picture of The Ancients in your corridor?" Hermione asked puzzled.  
  
"Those are my ancestors. The Posals, part of The Ancients. Your Fathers ancestors are the Dionis, part of the ancients to." She said smiling and asking how the Posals and Dionis day was going.  
  
"My dear, she is a beautiful young woman, but has happened to her hair? Why is it not as yours is?" The Posals said looking at Hermione, she too noticed they all had pitched black hair but she didn't.  
  
"We changed her hair color so no one would by some chance recognize her." She said turning to Hermione "You also have silver eyes and I think your skin is about the same darling." She said pulling one of Hermione locks loosely through her fingers and watching it spring gently back into place with the mass of other curls and frizzy hair.  
Mrs. Valdoy led the four into a large and spacious sitting room and gestured them to sit down onto one of the many black leather couches sitting out. Hermione looked at the enormous fireplace and the giant windows, which were drawn open letting the afternoon light poor in. She looked up and smiled at the giant diamond chandelier hovering over the space. Hermione smiled to herself and snapped back to reality when Mr. Valdoy cleared his voice and began to speak.  
  
"Hermione dearest, when you were but 2 days old we gave you up for adoption. We had no choice, because the ministry accused us of stealing a mothers baby out of her belly and placing it in Lorelei here. It wasn't true so we had you delivered here with the help of out house elves and after you were born we charmed your hair and eye color to be different and put you in a muggle adoption agency. When these fine people adopted you we told them our story and they agreed to let you decide if you wanted to come live with us when you were 16." Mr. Valdoy said cracking a smile at her.  
  
"I know you hardly know us, but would you please accept us as your parents and live with us here? You may visit Mr. and Mrs. Granger whenever you like." Mrs. Valdoy said.  
  
"I think you should Hermione" Mr. Granger said eyeing her lovingly  
  
"Me two" Her mother said reluctantly choking back tears.  
  
"Um...This is so much to think about. I don't know." Hermione said as she smiled at her old parents.  
  
"Hermione think of all the new stuff you could learn while living here" Her mother said smiling at her. "I really think you should stay here to learn as much magic as possible and become a powerful young witch and visit back after you can use magic outside of Hogwarts and show us your magic, really you should stay, it was part of our agreement." Her mum said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Alright I will stay but I want you to be at my graduation next May!" Hermione said smiling at them.  
  
"I love you. You have made the right decision." Her father told her lovingly.  
  
"Please come, our house elves have dinner prepared." Mr. Valdoy said as a little elf scampered off.  
Hours later after dinner and dessert, Hermiones ex-parents walked to the large oak doors and they swung open by themselves.  
  
"I'll miss you Hermione please visit us soon!" Her ex-mother said smiling and hugging her.  
  
"I'll miss you to kiddo" Her ex-father said as he grabbed their coats and walked out of the foyer into the dark cool night. Hermione waved and watched them walk off into the distance where there was a small black car waiting for them.  
  
"Hermione you must be exhausted would you like us to show you your room?" Mrs. Valdoy said grabbing Hermiones hand and shutting the door.  
  
"Yes please, and could you show me my true appearance when we get there?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes I can." Mrs. Valdoy said smiling still.  
  
Hermione and Mrs. Valdoy walked down the long hall and up a flight of stairs, they turned left at the giant statue of a witch and the right down a corridor with leopard print rugs on the ground. The headed to a large oak door with pictures of roses engraved into it.  
  
"This is your room" Mrs. Valdoy said pushing open the heavy door. Hermione gasped when she saw the insides.  
  
AN: Well this is the first chapter I hope you like it!! Okay I feel bad, because having the Ancient wizards people wasn't my idea and I can't find the author who put them in their story so if you read this by any chance tell me who you are and if you don't want to me to continue with the story then I wont or I'll change it around! So please don't be mad! Oh yeah REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine at all. The people who you don't recognize are.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione stepped onto the rooms Cherry Wood floor. She looked over at the giant picture window and the blood red and black drapes cascading to the ground. She stared over at the bed, which was a giant four poster cherry wood bed with Black, swayed (sp?) leather and dark crimson red silk sheets. She looked around and noticed her things were arranged neatly around the room and she turned her head left to see a large book shelf reaching from the floor to the ceiling, but it was empty.  
  
"Can we buy some books for my book shelf?" Hermione said feeling ashamed about asking this person for something.  
  
"Oh trust me your going to be buying a lot more stuff than that, honey" Her mother said smiling at her. "Do you like it!"  
  
"Like it I love it!" Hermione said turning to her mum. Hermione walked over to the giant dresser it was also in cherry wood with deep carvings of roses on the trim. She opened up the jewelry trunk sitting on the top of the dresser.  
  
"Hermione would you like me to change you back to your normal appearance?" Her mum said.  
  
"Yes please" with the wave of her mums wand she felt a tingle and turned towards the mirror. Her eyes where a dark shade of smoky silver and her hair was coal black.  
  
"Wow" her mother sighed. "Your a drop dead beauty" Hermione stared into the mirror and looked harder. It still looked like her, but her hair, it wasn't frizzy and puffy, but it had ringlets framing her face and she wondered why she never thought of curling her hair.  
  
"Hermione tomorrow I will take you to Diagon Alley. We must buy you some welcome home gifts. You must also pick out a dress because me and your father are throwing a welcome home party for you here at the manor." Her mom said elegantly as she showed up next to Hermione at her dresser. "So please get some sleep"  
  
"alright....m-m-mum" Hermione said blushing slightly. Her mom broadened into a wide smile and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight My Hermione" She said smiling as she walked to elegantly across the room and closed the door behind her.  
Hermione turned to the big closet the was to her right and opened it upshe smiled to herself as she saw beautiful nightgowns and a pair of cloth for tomorrow. She selected a fine silky bed dress with a silk robe to go with it. It was emerald green and just could help but think she would make a fine Slytherin. She wiped the thought from her head nad suddenly wondered, were her parents good or evil?  
  
A/n: here is chapter two hoped you liked it!! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione woke up that morning feeling refreshed and at first wondered where she was. Then she remembered. She sat up slowly and felt overwhelmed with sadness. It hadn't even been a day and she missed her old parents dearly. She sniffed back the tears and sauntered into her large bathroom, there was a large black marble vanity in the corner with a ton of make-up arranged across the top. She stripped off her cloths and stepped into the beautiful shower and when she turned the handle the water came out at the exact right temperature she wanted. Hermione stood in the shower and slowly started to cry. She was in an unfamiliar place, and she completely left the people who raised her without much thought. What if these people were Voldemorts' followers! Hermione finished her shower and went to the closet and put on her cloths, she then dried her hair and put on her make-up and walked down to the living room where she found a house elf waiting for her.  
  
"Miss Hermione would you like me to escort you to the breakfast nook?" the elf said in a high squeaky voice.  
  
"Yes please" Hermione said, ashamed of using a house elf as a slave, but not really right he's just escorting me not making me breakfast she thought.  
Hermione stepped into the large breakfast nook and sat at the booth her parents were at.  
  
"Good-morning Hermione" Her mom said smiling as her white teeth shown against her bright red lips and beautiful black wavy hair.  
  
"Good morning" where is father?" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm right here," He said as Hermione turned around and scolded herself at her lack of being observant "Good Morning darling, I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you off to bed last night." He said.  
  
"It's alright, your forgiven" Hermione said smiling at him. When he walked over with a full plate he bent over and hugger her neck.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this day" he father said smiling at his found daughter.  
  
"Hermione dear go fill your dish, we need to get a head start so we can get as much shopping as possible in." Her mother said looking thrilled.  
  
"I can't wait" Hermione said smiling back.  
  
"I'm sorry but I cannot make it to go with you so Hermione, I would like to take you to dinner tomorrow night, as because tonight is your welcome home party." Her father said before shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.  
  
"I would be so delighted," Hermione said as she took a piece of bread from the center of the table and took a bite out of it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A half an hour later Hermione and her mum stepped through the parting wall into Diagon Alley. Hermione followed her mum who had told her to keep the hood of her cloak up when walking around the streets. Hermione and her mother enter a very fancy bookstore where Hermione would spend hours reading when she stayed at the Leaky Cauldron before school would start.  
  
"Welcome to Noble Books & Co. is there anything I can assist you with ma'am?" a young man said as Hermione and her Mother entered the store.  
  
"No, but thank you" her mother said as she breezed by him. "Hermione dear go look around and pick out any books you want, as many as you want. Just meet me back here by 11:00am okay?" He mum asked.  
  
"Alright" Hermione said as she started looking at books on how to 'make the new look old, and the old look new'. Hermione had at least 15 books by time 11:00 arrived and she was ready to go when her mother suggested.  
Hermione met her mum by the front counter who was holding a good few books herself.  
  
"I see you found a few good ones. Good job." Her mother said as she set her books on the table and followed by Hermiones'. The clerk ran her wand over the price tag and the price appeared on the flat marble stone sitting on the top of the drawer where they put the money.  
  
"Your total is 583 galleons, would you like to pay cash for that or use you pin?" The clerk said like a robot; as if she had said it a thousand times.  
  
"My pin please," her mother said and typed her pin into the little number pad and the clerk set all the books into a small bag that had been enchanted to hold more than it was supposed to and to make it lighter.  
  
"Okay Hermione, off to look for a dress" Hermiones' mother said as she walked by Hermiones' side and watched for a dress store.  
  
Hermione followed her mom up to an expensive store where in fourth year she wished she could have purchased her dress robes for the Yule ball. Hermione stepped onto the stone floor and looked up at the dresses she had only seen damsel in distress where. They are so beautiful she thought. Hermiones' mother grabbed her hand and pulled her left down and narrow aisle and showed her many dresses but Hermione couldn't really see herself wearing them.  
  
"Hermione lets go look into this mirror, it will show you a variety of dresses that would look beautiful on you." Her mother said as she turned right out of the aisle and left towards the dressing room, where a big mirror stood. "Stand here her mother said gently steering her towards the mirror. Hermione looked into the mirror and still saw her same old self, wearing her black cloak and pants and the black polo shirt. Suddenly she saw a swirl of glitter swarm her reflection and a she appeared in a long sleek red gown. Again the glitter swirled and she was left standing in a dark black gown with a slit going up to her thigh and a diamond flower at the top.  
  
"This is hopeless, I guess I'll take this one." Hermione said looking at her reflection.  
  
"Okay then, 3rd aisle down, 15th dress to the right." The mirror said to her.  
  
"Uh... okay, thank you" Hermione said setting off the find it. She turned down the third aisle and looked at the little numbers on the dresses. "14, 15. Here we are wow" she said, "This is nearly 3,000 galleons" Hermione pushed the dress back in and her hand caught something soft. She pulled out the black silk to reveal and beautiful dress. The top was a corset, which was white with black lace with a pattern on roses on it. In the middle of each rose was a diamond and when it caught the light it shimmered. The black lace made the top seem the color smoky gray with looked awesome. The bottom of the dress was pieces of black, light gray, and dark gray silk all together. The where in the shapes of squares and they took the tip and sewed a few hundred to the bottom of the corset to make a puffy dress. It was beautiful. Hermione was in love with it. She pulled it out all the way and put it up to her body. The silk felt cool and perfect against her skin. She gulped a bit as she reached for the price tag. '6,000 galleons!' she thought as she made to stuff the dress back onto the rack when she heard someone behind her.  
  
"Hermione what have you found yourself?" her mother said grabbing for the dress.  
  
"Oh its nothing, not something I like" Hermione said not wanting her mother to see the price tag.  
  
"Oh come on, lets see it," her mom said grabbing the hook of the hanger and holding it up. "Oh Hermione it is beautiful! You must get it!" Her mum said feeling the material.  
  
"No really it's okay." Hermione said grabbing for it. Her mom put the dress over her arm and didn't even notice the tag. Hermione followed her mother to the check out and saw an elegant red dress waiting on the rack with her mums name written across the plastic. The dress was a fluttery gown that had rubies going up from the ground in the shape of flames. The clerk rung up the dress and it came out to be 13000 galleons. Hermiones was next and her mother paid for the dresses and then headed out of the store and across the street to Gringotts. Hermiones' mother and her were greeted by a goblin that escorted them to a cart.  
  
"Vault 125 please" Hermiones' mother said and handed the goblin a little gold key. When they arrived Hermione felt sick so she jumped out of the cart quick. The goblin hastily opened the vault door and stepped aside so that Hermiones' mother could walk into the large room. Hermione stepped into the room and suddenly realized why money was not a problem for her parents. She giant mounds of coins reaching the tops of the 50 ft. ceilings. There was hardly any walking room because there was so much gold. Hermiones' mother filled up her silver bag (which was tiny, and still didn't look full) and walked over to her. "Here fill this up for enough that you can last through next year. Hermione was shoving piles into her bag and looked up to see her mom smiling and chatting with the goblin. Hermione shoved five more handfuls into the bag and got up to leave.  
  
"Hermione we are going to stop at a few more shops and you can get more things to personalize your room, and you need to buy some cloths.  
  
~*~**~*~*~****~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*  
  
Hermione and her mother finished shopping a few hours later and arrived home at 3:00 pm. She stepped through the door to find the house beautifully decorated and food sitting out even thought the party didn't start until later that night at around 5:00.  
  
"It is so beautiful!" Hermione said looking at all the decorations.  
  
"Yes the house elves did a good job," Her mother said putting her things down as two house elves came running up to take her things. There clothing was different, almost as it they were dressed to fit the occasion Hermione thought.  
  
"How do you house elves change and not have to leave you?" Hermione asked her mum.  
  
"I taught them how to transform their cloths, it wasn't easy but they learned." Her mom said.  
  
"You know I am totally against having house elves kept as slaves," Hermione blurted out not thinking.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Her mother said eyeing her.  
  
"Yeah, I believe they should be paid" Hermione said trying not to feel guilty.  
  
"I do pay them weekly, and they get Sunday afternoons off to do as they please." Mrs. Valdoy said.  
  
"Oh well okay" Hermione said. "Marly since you and the other house elves have done a marvelous job of decorating you can take a two hour break, until the party starts." Mrs. Valdoy said, as the little house elf ran off and she smiled at Hermione and told her to go get ready. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I am enjoying writing this fic. But, I was dumb and erased Microsoft Word off my laptop, so now I'm stuck on my moms computer which hates the internet, so I'm sorry if I don't update quickly. Thanks, for all the reviews, they made me smile!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione sat up straight as a few house elves applied make-up to her face. She was so nervous, yet so anxious for her party. Soon the house elves finished and dismissed her to her walk in closet so she could put her party dress on. She took the dress out of her closet and put it on, which was very difficult. After she got it on she found the dress to be a bit too big. Hermione sighed and looked into the mirrors, it'll do she thought as she pulled at the top of the dress so it wouldn't fall. Hermione liked how she looked in the dress, to bad it was a bit too big. She stepped out of the closet to see a house elf standing there.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, let me adjust your dress and you can pick out a pair of shoes you mother has bought for you." The house elf she believed was named Dory.  
  
"Um... all right" Hermione said feeling bad at having these house elves waiting on her hand and foot. The house elf snapped her fingers and the dress tightened. She looked into the mirror across from her and saw how the dress gave her more curves, and how it made her appear to be fuller.  
Hermione looked down and saw 3 pairs of shoes sitting in front of her. "Miss, please pick a pair of shoes out to wear." Dory said to her. There was a pair of gray snappy shoes, which Hermione didn't care much for, and then there where a pair of shoes that reminded Hermione of Dorothy's ruby shoes from the Wizard of Oz but instead of rubies the stones were black. Another was a dainty pair, they were a plain satin black shoe but on the toe part were three large black pearls, which were carved down to look like roses to match her dress. Hermione chose the last pair. She put her foot in it and completely fell in love with the shoes. They were absolutely comfortable.  
Hermione opened the door to leave as soon as she heard the doorbell ring for the first set of guests. She walked down the stares and greeted the guests.  
  
"Welcome, I'm Hermione and thank you for coming, How are you?" Hermione said shaking the man and woman's hands.  
  
"I'm doing fine thank you, We are Martin and Linda Shard" He said smiling as he handed his and his wife's cloaks to the house elf who was hanging up coats in the large closet. Hermione didn't like the woman much because she didn't talk, smile or make any attempt to socialize. With in and hour more than 150 people had showed up and there where still more arriving.  
  
"Hermione you look beautiful!" Her mother told her she said smiling.  
  
"Who is left on the list to show up?" Hermione asked  
  
"The Malfoys, probably want to make a grand entrance. Oh have you met their son? He is so cute I think you'll like him, known him since he was 1" Her mom said looking thrilled. Deep down Hermione was panicking, 'The MALFOYS!' she thought.  
  
"Oh I'm sure he is" Hermione said gulping. Hermione jumped as the doorbell rang. "I have to use the restroom" Hermione said quickly and raced out of the room. She stood at the top of the banister and looked down. It wasn't the Malfoys it was some old woman and man. Hermione felt relieved and walked back down the stairs.  
  
"That was fast Hermiones' mother said  
  
"Oh It was a false alarm" Hermione smiling embarrassed. Suddenly the doorbell rang and before Hermione could go and try to deepen herself in conversation with the nearest person her mom grabbed her arm. This is them, I want you to meet their son, maybe you know him, after all you went to the same school, and you were in the same house, Slytherin, right?" Her mother said answering the door.  
  
"Nope Gryffindor" Hermione said to her mother.  
  
"Oh, well I was a Gryffindor to, but your father was a Slytherin, thank- goodness he didn't become a Death Eater. Hermione felt relieved by hearing her dad wasn't a Death Eater, but she was still panicking about having her mum want her to like Draco. Hermione heard the door being opened and saw the Malfoys enter the foyer where she was standing. She did the only thing she could think of doing, pushed her head down. She was aware of her mother chattering with Mrs. Malfoy, and introducing Hermione to her. Hermione lifted her head up and smiled at her. She received a cool smile back but nothing more. Hermione was never gladder to see Malfoy with Pansy, until her mother called them over. She avoided eye contact with the two hoping they wouldn't recognize her.  
  
"I know you" Pansy said. Hermione's heart dropped; right then she wished she could die. "You're that bookworm in Ravenclaw" Hermione's heart lifted at Pansy's ignorance.  
  
"No it's Granger" Malfoys cold voice said looking at her with interest.  
  
"Yeah like I said the Ravenclaw bookworm" Pansy said "The one who hangs out with Potter and Weasel," She said trying to act smart.  
  
"Pansy she's a Gryffindor"  
  
"I see you know each other" Hermione's mother said. "You know Harry Potter?" Her mother asked her. "We'll talk later" The Malfoys and Her mother walked into the living room where all the others were accommodated. As Malfoy walked by he whispered into her ear "Your filthy" he said as he touched her soft black hair.  
  
"Keep yourself away from me" she drawled back at him quietly. The game was on.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat at the small table with her Mother and Father out on the grounds of the Manor. Enchanted candles floated up above them all. Many house elves came around serving them food when Hermione suddenly blurted out:  
  
"They're getting paid right?"  
  
"Of course Hermione, we hired about 16 elves for the occasion, just to make you happy." Hermione wasn't sure if her father was being honest or sarcastic.  
  
"Um... okay" Hermione said looking up. Malfoy's eyes were on her and as soon as she spotted him he planted a long kiss on Pansy.  
  
"Look over there" Hermione said to her mother and father. They turned their heads and she flipped Malfoy off.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Her Father said as he and her mother sat there befuddled.  
  
"Oh I thought I saw something in the sky" Hermione said feeling guilty for lying.  
  
"Oh alright." They said looking at her.  
Hermione's mom stood up and tapped her silver spoon to her cup and soon everyone's attention was on her.  
  
"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight, to honor my daughter who has finally come home." People began to clap and as it died down her mother started again. "It has been 16 long years and I just want to welcome my precious daughter into our family." People started to clap. Hermione's father stood up and pulled her up with him and he hugged her and kissed her head, and her mother did the same.  
  
~*~  
  
As everyone finished eating a fancy band began to play in the room up stairs. There was a large staircase leading up to a balcony where people started to dance up there and inside the room. Hermione followed her mum in there and turned around when her father tapped her shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" asked her father.  
  
"I would be delighted," she said as her father took her hands and guided her to the music. About two minutes later Hermione and her father were interrupted by her worst nightmare.  
  
"May I cut in?" Malfoy said with mischief in his voice.  
  
"Of course you may not" Hermione said "cant you see I'm busy?" she said  
  
"Of course you can, Hermione you cannot be scared of Draco here, he is quite the gentleman." Her father said handing her over.  
  
"I hate you," she said feeling so uncomfortable. She stared into Malfoys eyes; they were full of enjoyment, of what enjoyment? The enjoyment of torturing her soul she thought. "Just because you find out I'm not a filthy mudblood you take interest in me, you are such a hypocrite Malfoy." Hermione said as her voice betrayed her anger, and uncomfort. Malfoy stopped dancing and smirked at her.  
  
"Trust me, you will always be a filthy mudblood to me." He said. He let her go and walked away.  
  
"Your infuriating" she called after him. He sort of hesitated in his steps but kept walking anyway.  
  
Hermione went to the corner and sat on a large plush chair. She rubbed her finger over her black fingernails and found comfort in the smoothness on her skin. She was so troubled. She absolutely despised Malfoy, but her parents were expecting her to love him, what was she to do she thought. Hermione watched her mother and father dance gracefully to the music and suddenly remembered. She hadn't owled Harry or Ron for 2 days. Hermione got up and left the room. She couldn't handle anymore surprises so she stayed there and wrote a letter to Harry then Ron explaining everything that had happened. She left out the part about Draco and her parents being good friend's with the Malfoys. She went to the foyer on the third floor where her room was and found the giant owl her mother had bought for her that day in Diagon Alley. Her owl had the same gift, as Harry's the gift to find anyone, anywhere.  
  
"This one goes to Harry and this one goes to Ron" Hermione said to the owl as she tied Ron's letter to the left and Harry's letter to the right leg. She made sure the names were clearly visible. She opened her window and her owl flew off into the night. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Hermione opened it and Pansy was standing there with her wand outstreched.  
  
"I don't know what is going on but whatever it is you better leave my Draky baby alone!" Pansy shrieked. Hermione clutched her wand which was stuck in her dress.  
  
"Alright whatever you say," Hermione said starting to close the door.  
  
"No, I don't like you, I don't trust you either, find another mudblood to screw around with. If I find out you two are doing something, trust me someone will pay," Pansy said stomping off in a storm.  
  
AN: hey, this is the 4th chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review! I was going to leave you with a cliffhanger with Pansy standing in the doorway, but I know I hate cliffhangers and I don't know how you would like it. Well I'll post soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione stood in the doorway and pondered on Pansy's appearance in her room. Was Pansy jealous? Hermione thought. Hermione had done more things with Malfoy in a 3-hour period than she ever dreamed she would in a lifetime. Did Pansy think she had a crush on Malfoy? Hermione took off her shoes and dress and put on comfortable black silk pants and a matching silk top. Hermione pulled her hair back and sat on her bed. About an hour later after Hermione drifted off into sleep she was awaken by her bedroom door being opened.  
  
"Hey Hermione, why did you leave so early?" Her mother said as her father sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"I was feeling tired and I had a few things to do before retiring, I hope that was okay" Hermione said sitting up and yawning.  
  
"Yes that's fine Hermione, the last of the Guests are clearing out but there is someone here to say goodnight." Her Father said getting up and heading towards the door. He stepped out and as her mother was about to exit and she whispered:  
  
"I think Mr. Malfoy is quit smitten with you," she said winking. As she turned around Hermione groaned. Why won't he leave her alone? The door creaked open and in came Malfoy with his white blonde hair.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione said.  
  
"Gosh Granger, ever learn how to treat your guests? Guess not but listen we have to talk." He said looking serious  
  
"What about?" Hermione said  
  
"Ok, I don't know what in the world you've done but it is fucking messing up my life, you listen, I don't intend on marrying some fucking mudblood, that thinks she is all high and mighty just because she's a Valdoy." He said gripping her arm and talking so loud that he was almost spitting.  
  
"Who ever said I was marrying you" Hermione said pulling her arm away.  
  
"Listen you fucking whore, our parents have been talking, I heard them and I heard the word marriage, Hermione, and Draco used in the same sentence, now you tell me what you think that means?" Draco said standing up.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here you ingrate" Hermione hissed at him. "Don't ever let me see your face again," Hermione said so pissed of. Draco eyed her and hurried out of the room.  
Hermione fell asleep that night but not without the vision of Draco haunting her mind. Hermione woke up the next morning around 10 and got dressed and went down stairs. She sat at the table and began to eat the fruit sitting on the plate. "Good morning mum," she said as she finished a sweet strawberry off "Good morning father" she said.  
  
"So did you like your party?" Her Father asked.  
  
"Yes actually I did, I quite enjoyed myself." Hermione said smiling at the two of them and remembering Malfoy's words.  
  
"Did you like Mr. Malfoy?" Her mother asked smiling.  
  
"No" Hermione answered simply.  
  
"What? Why?" Her father said to her "You seemed to be enjoying his company last night, I saw you stealing looks at him" He said smiling, trying to change her mind.  
  
"Okay Hermione, what is your view on marriage?" Her mother asked after sipping her juice. Hermione nearly choked on her cantaloupe.  
  
"W...what" Hermione said sputtering. "I mean, I think marriage is a wonderful when joining two of the right people. I think arranged marriages are wrong, so wrong, because what if you completely can't stand the person and you couldn't help but kill them if given the chance?" Hermione said hoping her mum and dad would get the point.  
  
"Oh, well Mr. Malfoy is coming by, courtesy of Lucius, and your mother and Narcissa are going to lunch, so you may go to Diagon Alley with Draco or stay here to get to know him a bit better." Her mother said smiling.  
  
"You know I don't appreciate how you are forcing him onto me, but I'll make an effort just because I love you guys." Hermione said. "May I be excused?" Hermione said as she got up.  
  
"Yes you may." Her father said smiling with satisfaction.  
  
Hermione went up to her bedroom to find her owl Luna sitting on the windowsill with two letters attached to her legs. Hermione let her in and she flew to a halt on her desk. Hermione opened the first letter from Harry.  
  
Hey Hermione  
I can't believe you're adopted? You're related to the Ancients? (Who are they?) Well life has been hell with the Dursley's and I'm grateful Mrs. Figg has been inviting me over often. When are you taking your apparation test? I'm going July 1st, maybe if Ron and I pass (I know you will) we can meet up in Diagon Alley or Hogsmead. Well owl me back, I have to go because the Dursley's are calling me bye!  
Harry  
  
Hermione opened the second letter and read the scrawl.  
  
Hey Hermione,  
  
So know your some rich witch, and live in this giant manor. Lucky you don't live one Walter Way because then you would be neighbors with Malfoy. Eww. GUESS WHAT! My dad is taking over the minister of magic because the other one died! Read tomorrows newspaper. It will be in there. Well I'll let you go have fun livin' it large!  
Best, Ron  
  
Hermione smiled for Ron she felt so happy for him. She got up and hastily wrote letters to her best friends. Hermione had her apparation test set for June 30, so she mentioned that in the letters. Hermione tidied up a bit better because she didn't want Malfoy taunting her anymore than he already did. Hermione put on black jeans and a gray spaghetti strap cami top over that she put on a black jacket and wore black flip-flops Hermione tucked her wand into the inside pocket of her jacket and set off downstairs. Hermione looked at the giant wall on the clock and scowled. Malfoy was already 12 minutes late. Frustrated Hermione stood up.  
  
"I'm leaving to Diagon Alley." She called out, suddenly then door rang.  
  
"Oh I'll bet that's them." Her mother said smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Fun" Hermione said. Her Father opened the door and invited the Malfoy family in. Hermione stepped back slightly and smiled at Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"How are you today?" She asked very elegantly. Hermione would have never guessed she was Malfoy Sr.'s wife, or Malfoy JR's mother.  
  
"I'm fine, thank-you" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"I hope you have fun with my son today." She said walking off to join Hermione's mother. About 5 minutes later Hermione's mom came over before they were about to leave.  
  
"Okay Hermione this is your very own pin card, you slide it through the register and type in your pin which is 183847" she said handing her a piece of paper with the number on it. "It will automatically take the money out of our vault. Use it wisely. Have fun" She said walking through the door with Mrs. Malfoy. Malfoy sneered at her and walked towards the door.  
  
"Come on" He growled. Hermione followed him and they walked for about a minute when they came to a big house about the same size as Hermione's and Drake went in. Hermione stood out side the door and waited. The door opened and a tiny house elf dressed in rags, opened the door and ushered her in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy has had Tweet fetch Hermione," the house elf said. The house elf beckoned her to a large living room and Malfoy stood by a big fireplace with a gold pot.  
  
"Hurry up Granger." He said throwing the floo powder in the fireplace. The flames roared green and he stepped into them. "Diagon Alley." He said clearly. The flames swallowed him up and Hermione followed the same thing he did.  
  
"Diagon Alley" She said as she pulled her arms in and stumbled out of the fireplace into a dark store. Hermione looked around. She had no idea where she was and started to worry when people in dark cloaks roamed about the store buying human eyes and deadmans toes. Hermione stumbled out of the store and smacked into a big shape.  
  
"We got are selves a pretty one ehh?" A voice said grabbing Hermione's hair and sniffing it.  
  
"Get away from me" She mumbled  
  
"What? Can't I have a little love babe?" The man said as more men stood around.  
  
"What's 'er name Fred?" A stupid sounding voice called from the ring of men.  
  
"I don't know, what is your name?" Fred said putting his sausage hands on her hips and pulling her at him.  
  
"Let go of me" Hermione said smacking him, she couldn't think of anything to do. She could usually think on her feet but not now.  
  
"Oh little Missy here wants to play rough huh? Well two can play at that game," He said knocking her against the wall. He ran his hands under her shirt and felt her breasts.  
  
"Please stop" Hermione said as tears rolled down her face. She reached for her wand and poked the guy in the face. He reached out and slapped her. Her cheek smarted and she started to cry.  
  
"MALFOY!" she screamed. Suddenly she heard a voice call out "CRUCIO!" and her attacker fell to the floor writhing in agony.  
  
"Whoa Mr. Malfoy, I'm real sorry, this your girlfriend" Fred her attacker said as the pain wore off.  
  
"Yeah as a matter o' fact she is" Malfoy said grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her out of there. After a 2 minute walk Malfoy sat Hermione on a barrel on the side of the building of 'The Three Broomsticks'. "Wait here he said as he disappeared inside of the big restraunt.  
Malfoy came out seconds later with a paper cup and water and ice in it. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and dipped it into the cup and rubbed it over Hermione's sore cheek. His touch was so gentle Hermione felt comfort wash over her.  
  
"Uh... thank-you Malfoy" Hermione said as she felt herself blush.  
  
"Uh...okay" Malfoy said as he whispered a spell and the water turned green. He soaked the hanky in it and pulled it out. It turned solid and he rubbed her face with it. He cheek stopped hurting and she could tell the redness would go away without bruising. "Uh. Granger your shirt." He said looking away blushing.  
  
"Oh my gosh" Hermione said pulling her shirt down and adjusting the front so half of her breast wasn't showing. "I'm sorry, I didn't know" Hermione said looking away as her face turned deep crimson.  
  
"It's okay, what happened?" He asked looking at her concerned.  
  
"I followed you and when I got out of the fireplace I didn't know where I was and I left the store and these big guys started to attack me. I had no idea where you where." She said as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't behind me, because you were so quiet and...and..." He stopped "lets walk around"  
  
For the afternoon they walked around and shopped. They didn't talk much and they sort of minded there own business.  
  
"Why did you have to come today?" Hermione asked  
  
"My mom insisted I get to know you," He said coolly.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said. "I have to be home by 4 and it's 3:45 so I'd better get going." She said walking towards an open fireplace.  
  
"Wait Granger here" He handed her a little bag of floo powders and he took the fireplace next to her.  
  
"Bye" Hermione said  
  
"Granger, don't think this is ever fucking happening again." With that Malfoy disappeared.  
  
"AHH" Hermione shrieked. She said her destination, stepped into the fireplace and appeared home once again.  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews I love them. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying really hard to keep Malfoy in line and not to gushy and soft. Well. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. As for the person who thought it was degrading to change Hermione around, I did it to make the story a bit more interesting and you haven't let me get into them going to school yet (sorry if anyone else thought me changing her hair and eye color was degrading). Well please read and review. Lol sorry I made a mistake that was pointed out to me. Three Broomsticks isn't in Diagon Alley (I knew that...honestly) I just wasn't thinking and that's the only restraunt I could remember. And yes, Smile Empty Soul is a band I love them!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into her living room. Malfoy was evil. One second he was being nice to her and the next he was telling her he never wanted them to hang out again. No wonder she hated him so. Hermione went to her room and curled up in a chair with one of her new books. When she looked at it she thought of her old mother. Suddenly Hermione was overcome with sadness. She remembered sitting at home with her Mother reading books and then telling each other they just had to read this one. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. 'Why am I crying she thought. These are supposed to be my real parents! What do I have to cry for?' she told herself. Hermione sniffled and looked down at her book. Suddenly she didn't feel like reading. Hermione briskly got up and went to her mirror. She pulled her hair into a loose bun and used water to hold some of the frizzy pieces in. She put on more comfortable clothes and entered the outside barefoot. She walked out to a small pond were she sat and watched fish swim around. She didn't want to think she just wanted to watch the beautiful scenery and wish she could stay here in the moment.  
Hours later after lying in the tall grass she heard her mother calling for her. She got up slowly and brushed the grass off her back and headed indoors.  
  
"So how was your afternoon with Draco?" Hermione mother asked.  
  
'Just bloody disastrous' she wanted to say. "It was alright, but I'm not planning on doing it again soon." Hermione said trying not to sound like a brat.  
  
"Well it makes me happy that you at least went this one time." Her mother said a little disappointed.  
  
"Mum, next week on Saturday I have an appointment to go and get my Magic License and my Apparation Permit, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, and if you would teach me a bit of apparation so I'd have a little idea on how to do it." Hermione said hoping her mum would be willing.  
  
"I'd love to Hermione, want to start tomorrow night?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes I'd love to" Hermione said thrilled 'I'm sure I'll get my permit now' Hermione thought to herself happily.  
  
"Okay meet me in the den tomorrow after I get back from running my errands." She said beaming at Hermione.  
  
"Okay, you know I'm feeling really tired and I'm not hungry so I'm going to go upstairs to go to sleep, so I'll see you at breakfast?" Hermione asked her mum.  
  
"You may, but I'm leaving around eight so, if you sleep in you may miss me." Hermione's mother said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Goodnight mum" Hermione said blowing her mum a kiss and trotting up the stairs. Hermione got to her room and dressed to get ready for bed.  
The next morning Hermione woke up feeling refreshed. She rolled  
over to look at  
the clock: 8:15 it read. She had missed her mom by 15 minutes. 'Oh  
well'  
Hermione thought.  
Hermione put on her black bathrobe and stepped into the bathroom. She  
cleaned up a bit and went downstairs. In the kitchen she expected to see her father sitting there with the "Daily Prophet" in his hand but there was nobody in there. 'How strange' Hermione thought. Hermione picked up a bowl of grapes and began munching on them when she saw a note lying on the counter.  
  
"What's this?" Hermione said picking it up.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I am now off on a business  
trip. I wont be back for a  
month because I'm attending a very important conference with some very  
important  
wizards. I will miss you darling please behave. I'll see you before  
you go to school  
Hermione. Goodbye! I love you.  
  
Xoxo Father  
  
Hermione frowned. She didn't know where her father worked. What  
kind of  
  
business was her father involved in? Hermione picked up the bowl of  
grapes and took  
them upstairs. Hermione sat the bowl of grapes on the end piece and  
opened up a book and became engrossed with it for hours until she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock next to her and it read 12:33 Hermione wasn't surprised. Hermione swept down the stairs and stopped at the door. 'Who could that be' Hermione thought as she peeked through the peek hole. She groaned as she saw the platinum blonde hair of the person she didn't want to see right now. Hermione stomped and opened the door.  
  
"Hello" Hermione said trying to put a façade of being happy up.  
  
"Uh. Hello" He said looking away nervously.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"This is for Mr. Valdoy," He said shoving a thick letter into  
Hermione's hands.  
  
"You mean my father" Hermione said staring coldly at him.  
  
"Yes mudblood." He said staring at her. Hermione noticed this stare wasn't cold, but it was almost as if he was studying her. She wrapped her robe around her tighter.  
  
"Will that be all?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes" he said as he turned around and sauntered on down the path.  
Hermione closed the door and rolled her eyes. She laid the letter on  
the table next to the door, she knew her mother would find it there.  
Hermione went upstairs and got lost in her book. She snapped back to  
reality three hours later when she heard the front door open and  
close. Hermione shut the book and looked at herself.  
  
"Oh dear, I haven't gotten ready yet," Hermione said locking her bedroom door and changing quickly. She grabbed her wand and hurried down to the den. Her mother was already there waiting for her, and arranging some potions on a tray.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione, are you ready for your apparation lesson?" Her mother asked smiling as she pulled her wavy black hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Yes, mum" Hermione said sitting down in a cozy chair and waited for her mother to finish up.  
  
"Okay let me say, apparation isn't easy, but you may get  
the hang of it with in an hour or two. Okay first, come over here. Lay  
your wand down on the desk and relax." Hermione mother said as  
Hermione obeyed. "Okay we are just going to apparate across the room  
for starters. Okay look at that wall take it all in and in detail."  
Hermione's mother said stepping back from Hermione. "Now close you  
eyes and think of everything you just saw, picture yourself moving  
there, and picture yourself standing there," Her mother said as  
Hermione heard a loud pop. Hermione jumped and was disappointed to see  
she was still in the same spot. "It takes time darling" Her mother  
said smiling and praising Hermione for making anything happen.  
Hermione and her mother repeated this routine for and hour straight,  
Hermione thinking of the wall and hearing a pop and still finding her  
in the same spot. Soon Hermione became frustrated she wanted to take a  
nice hot bath and sit and let her head ache go away. Suddenly there  
was a pop and Hermione felt her feet on cool marble. She opened her  
eyes and she was standing in her bathroom inside her bathtub. Hermione  
was amazed. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the office she was  
in, were her mother was and how she wanted to show her what she could  
do. Hermione heard a second pop and the cold marble wasn't beneath her  
feet she was standing by the desk in the study and her mother had a  
big smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Mum, I did it!" Hermione said laughing. "I can apparate!" Hermione said hugging her mother.  
  
"I'm so proud of you baby" She said hugging Hermione tightly. "You can practice when I'm not home of whenever you have free time so you will be able to nail that test and get your permit." Hermione's mother said "I have to go and stop at the Malfoy's to pick up something, do you want to come?" Hermione's mother asked  
  
"No thank you but, Malfoy did stop by earlier with a letter for daddy," Hermione said as she thought about the foyer where the letter was lying and apparated there and back with the letter for her mother.  
  
"Thank you darling. I will be there for about an hour, and then I'll be back. We can then go and have dinner in a wizard town in London.  
  
~*~  
  
After Hermione's mother returned Hermione and her mother went to a very extravagant all wizard community. Hermione and her mother walked around looking at things and stopped to get a bite to eat at a very elegant restraunt in London.  
  
"Wow" Hermione muttered, taking in all the beautiful things around her. Hermione and her mother were brought to a small table by a butler in a long penguin suit. He handed them menus and walked away. Another petite woman with bright green eyes and blonde hair walked up to them.  
  
"May I take your order?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like two of the chefs specials please." Hermione's mother told the woman kindly. Hermione and her mother could tell the waitress was having a bad day.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" The girl asked.  
  
"Half a glass of fire whisky, what would you like Hermione?"  
  
"I'd like a butterbeer please" Hermione said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Anything else?" she asked  
  
"No we're good" Hermione's mom said as the girl vanished from in front of their eyes. 'I wonder how many other Wizard cities there are that are out side of England.' Hermione wondered. 'In Diagon Alley they never in a million years would have something so fancy and elegant' Hermione thought to herself.  
Ten minutes later the waitress returned with their food. The waitress had it floating gently behind her and landed it gently in front of them. Hermione thanked the waitress as her mother paid the girl. Hermione took a bite of the luscious chicken and helped rice. They tasted delicious and Hermione remembered why she loved the "Great Feast" at Hogwarts. About an hour later after they had finished up their delicious food they left the restraunt and headed home.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione" Her mother told her as she went upstairs  
  
"Goodnight mum." Hermione kissed her mum and hurried upstairs. Hermione entered her bedroom and saw her owl sitting on her desk with two parcels in his talons. Hermione opened them up and smiled. They were from Harry and Ron. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: this is it. Sorry I ended it like this, and sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have had a little writer's block. I couldn't figure out how to start the chapter and I didn't know how to end it, I didn't want to drag it on and on .I think this chapter was quite boring myself. I'm trying to get Harry and Ron in the picture and I want the summer to go by because I want them to go to school! Well I have to go. I promise the next few chapters will be a little more interesting. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I have the worst spelling! Sorry I spelled restaurant like this: restraunt, I feel real dumb for that one!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Well it was set. Hermione would meet Harry and Ron tomorrow at Diagon Alley the afternoon after their tests and they would go hang out together. Hermione woke early the morning of her own test and got dressed in black robes and tucked her wand safely in the pocket of her cloak. She hardly ate any breakfast and by time they were leaving for her test in Diagon Alley, Hermione was antsy as hell. Hermione was to the point that she apparated through ever bedroom she knew of until her mother finaly stopped her.  
  
"Hermione stop it! You're making me crazy," She said grabbing Hermione's shoulders once she appeared in the living room again.  
  
"I know mum, I'm just so nervous what if I do badly, what if I fail! They would never let me back at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Yes they would darling!" Her mum said trying to calm her down. "Let's go now, maybe we can beat the line. Hermione's mom pulled her towards the door and they hurried into a black sedan. 'Wow they own a car' Hermione thought 'maybe they'll teach me to drive, maybe I can have a license' Hermione thought. As they neared the Leaky Cauldron Hermione's mother looked exasperated.  
  
"What's wrong mum?" Hermione asked  
  
"These muggle's can't drive! That's what," Her mum said gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. Hermione wasn't about to point out that her driving skills were rather shabby, and that maybe she was the one who should stick to floo powder. 5 minutes later her mother pulled into the parking lot of Diagon Alley. "Well we're here, shall we go in?" Hermione's mother asked looking at a rather pail Hermione.  
  
"Uh... yeah... let's go" Hermione said gulping. Hermione and her mother entered the Leaky Cauldron and went straight through to the magical wall leading to Diagon Alley. As they entered they walked past a few stores and alleys when they came upon a vaguely familiar one. 'That's where I was assaulted' Hermione thought. "Mum what street is that?" She asked looking down the dark alley.  
  
"That's Knockturn (sp.?) Alley were all the dark wizards, bums, and Death Eaters Shop.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said. They walked past the alley and continued past Gringotts and a few other shops. Hermione and her mom walked in silence until they rounded a corner and there was a dull little place with the words 'Magic Testing".  
  
"Well here we are Hermione. Good luck" Her mother said as they pulled open the big glass double doors. Hermione was surprised to find that the inside was completely different than the outside. Inside the walls were painted gold and blue and the flooring was black granite. They checked in at the window with a big lady and then sat down in comfortable armchairs and waited for Hermione's name to be called. Hermione waved as the familiar face of Lavender Brown and her mother passed through the doors.  
  
"Hi Hermione, what happened you look so different!" Lavender Brown said as her eye's got big when she saw Hermione's changed appearance.  
  
"Hi Lavender, this is my mum, mum this is Lavender, a friend in my house at school.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lavender."  
  
"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Granger." Lavender said smiling.  
  
"Oh Lavender I was adopted by the Grangers so this is my mum Lorelei Valdoy." Hermione said re-introducing them.  
  
"I, I beg your pardon. I didn't know," Lavender said blushing.  
  
"That's fine" Hermione's mother said smiling at her.  
  
"Hermione Valdoy, Mr. Lloyd will see you now" a woman's voice called from the hallway to her right. Hermione briskly got up and looked down at her mom. She beckoned Hermione forward. 'O my gosh, she isn't coming with me!' Hermione thought. Hermione followed the woman down the hallway. She waddled into a large room were many things were sitting along the wall on counters.  
  
"Good Morning Hermione, this is were you will be getting your Magic License." A man with thick bottle cap glass said to her smiling. "Please take a seat. I will be asking you a few short questions that will be on your license if you pass." He said. Hermione nodded. "What is your full name?"  
  
"Hermione Renee Gran... err... Valdoy" Hermione said stuttering slightly.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"16"  
  
"Height?"  
  
"5' 4"  
  
"Gender...Female" he muttered "uh... weight?"  
  
"124" Hermione said blushing slightly.  
  
"Birthday?"  
  
"September 20, 1987"  
  
"Hair color?"  
  
"Can you put Brown?"  
  
"Um... sure"  
  
"Eye color?"  
  
"Can you put Hazel?"  
  
"But your eyes are gray"  
  
"But they're really hazel"  
  
"Um... alright" he said looking at her wierdly.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Well that's about it Hermione. Now I'll test you."  
  
"Make this feather float across the room to the that box"  
  
"Okay..." Hermione thought "Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione said and the feather flew perfectly across the room and landed perfectly in the box.  
  
"Can you conjure a patronus?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said. Hermione concentrated hard and thought of some of her happiest moment's "expecto patronum" Hermione said as a glittery otter slipped out of her wand and around the room and eventually disappeared.  
  
"Bravo Miss Valdoy," Hermione smiled. Hermione and the instructor went through various spells and charms. About 45 minutes later Hermione emerged from the building with a Certificate. She had passed the test.  
  
"Good job Hermione darling!" Hermione's mum said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Hermione your wanted in room 4 down the hall to you right for your apparation permit." The big lady called again.  
  
"Okay. Goodbye mum!" she said turning around and disappearing into another room.  
  
"Good morning Miss Valdoy, you mother marked down that you can already apparate, I assume you were taught by your mother. I want you to demonstrate," he said, "Please apparate to the other side of the room. Hermione did as she was told and he jotted a few notes down on his clipboard. "Okay now this is the part to determine whether you get your permit or not, I want you to apparate all the way to Beijing, China. To prove you made it there you have to pick my up some bamboo quills at the local wizard community. Here is a few galleons." He said handing her the gold coins and waited for her to disappear.  
Hermione appeared in a large shop in what she knew was China and hurriedly picked out as set of bamboo quills. She walked up to the register and wondered how she would pay her. The woman said a spell and she opened her mouth to speak and it came out in fluent English. Hermione gave her 4 gold coins, said thank you and apparated back.  
  
"Amazing Miss Valdoy!"  
  
"Well it was nothing that was the coolest test I have ever taken!"  
  
"Well it was either that or have you fill out a written test on the steps to apparate, but I figured you already had them memorized, so I sent you there because I needed new quills." He said smiling  
  
"Oh... well did I pass?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" he said flicking his wand. A piece of purple paper appeared out of thin air. "That's your certificate," Her said as Hermione caught the paper. She bid him farewell and ran out to greet her mum.  
Hermione and her mother returned home happy after a day out shopping and having a great time. It was about 8:00 when they got home that night. Hermione told her mother goodnight and she was off in lala land in no time. She absolutely could not wait to see Harry and Ron tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke up at 8:00 the next morning. She awoke to see Hedwig next to her. She had a piece of paper around her leg and Hermione yawned and then opened it up.  
  
Good morning Hermione Ron and me are leaving for our tests at 10:00, so meet us at Gringotts at 12! Write back!  
  
Harry & Ron  
  
Hermione went to her desk and picked up her quill. She scrawled a short note back to Ron and Harry.  
  
Hey you two!  
I'll be their, Good luck.  
Yours, Hermione  
  
Hermione got up and yawned. She put on a pair of black jeans and a red t- shirt. She threw on a black jacket and walked downstairs to meet her mother for breakfast. When she got down to the kitchen her mother was not there. She sat down at the small table and thought of what she would like for breakfast. Suddenly a little house elf with olive green eyes came scampering over to her.  
  
"Hello Miss Hermione, what would you like for breakfast?" The little house elf asked her.  
  
"Oh why must you make me breakfast?" Hermione asked the elf.  
  
"Oh. I assure you, Felicia and the other three elves that live here like to work a lot. Master and Mistress Valdoy is very good to us." He squeaked up to her.  
  
"Oh... could I just have a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes, Felicia will be right back with that." shje said running off through a tiny door that led under the kitchen. Hermione sat and waited for her breakfast to become ready. As she waited her mother emerged from the upstairs.  
  
"Good morning darling" Her mother said  
  
"Good morning mum." Hermione answered in return.  
  
"What will you be doing today since you have your new found freedom?"  
  
"I was thinking about meeting up with two of my friends in Diagon Alley, they're getting their license today." Hermione said hoping her mother didn't want to do anything today with her.  
  
"Oh... that's good because I am meeting Mrs. Swanson, and old school friend of mine, today in Paris," She said. Suddenly the little elf Felicia came running out of the little door in the wall and set three plates on the table. Hermione pulled her plate of toast near her and picked up her glass of orange juice and took a drink.  
  
"Thank you Felicia" Hermione said as the little elf bowed to her.  
  
"This is very delicious Felicia" Hermione's mother said giving the elf a little gold galleon.  
  
"Thank you Mademoiselle" He said pocketing the gold coin and running off.  
  
"What time will you be leaving, Hermione?" She asked after swallowing a bite of delicious eggs.  
  
"Around 11:45" Hermione said, "When will you be leaving?"  
  
"Around 10:15"  
  
"Oh alright." Hermione said taking a bite of the scrumptious toast.  
  
Hermione and her mother finished up their breakfast and Hermione went upstairs and sat down in a comfortable chair. She sat and read for about an hour when her mother came upstairs to her bedroom to tell her she was leaving. Hermione got up off the chair and walked into her bathroom. She wet her hair and combed it out and sat down at the vanity were she painted her nails dark blood red. Hermione looked at the clock by time she was done and it was 11:30. '15 minutes' Hermione sat in frustration in her head. Hermione went into her bedroom and pulled a large black trunk with the letter 'HG' in big white letters on the back. She pulled out a big leather book and began working on Arithmacy homework that she has been putting off since school ended. After she had finished up a whole foot of her report on 'Early Arithamcy' her hands were cramped. Hermione looked at the big clock on the wall. '12:06!' Hermione read franticly. Quickly she shoved her book closed with the papers inside and apparated out of her room.  
Hermione stood at the stone steps of Gringotts and wasn't surprised to see that Harry and Ron were late. Hermione waited another few minutes and saw Harry come strolling around the corning with Ron laughing next to him.  
  
"Did you see how Malfoy made his egg cup turn into a badger?" Harry said to Ron laughing.  
  
"Yeah and wasn't it hilarious when it bit a hole in his shiny shoes?" Ron added  
  
"Hey you guys!" Hermione said running up to them.  
  
"Uh... Hermione?" Harry asked confused about the black hair whipping in his face.  
  
"Hermione what happened to you?" Ron said as his jaw dropped  
  
"Uh this is my normal hair and eye color, but I plan to change it back to the other way once school starts." Hermione said trying not to notice the way they were looking at her. It was as if she wasn't human or something.  
  
"Oh you look so different," Ron said  
  
"Yeah, so what should we do first?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Let's go to the Pet store, I need a new Owl, Pig is getting tired of flying back and forth to Harry's, I need a bigger owl." Ron said, "I hope Pig won't mind" he said as they started walking off in that direction.  
  
"I haven't seen Crookshanks since I left Hogwarts. I wonder where she is..." Hermione wondered out loud. Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped into the cramped pet store. Hermione tagged along behind Harry and Ron as Ron eyed giant eagle owls and large black owls with yellow eyes.  
  
"I think I'll buy this one," Ron said picking up the cage of an owl that was black, white, and gray.  
  
"That's an awesome owl," Harry said eyeing it. "Now lets go pay for it." Harry said walking towards the register.  
  
"All right, all right" Ron said placing his owl on the counter.  
  
"That will be 23 galleons," the woman said smiling. Hermione's stomach fell, she knew Ron could pay for that. To Hermione's amazement he pulled out a small burlap sack and pulled out exactly 23 galleons.  
  
"Ah... Hermione, how are you? I didn't recognize you for a moment." The woman said.  
  
"How do you remember me?" Hermione said, 'I wonder if she has the brain of an elephant' Hermione thought to herself  
  
"I remember everyone who I am of service to. As I recall you bought Crookshanks, beautiful cat, how is he?" She asked.  
  
"Oh fine, very fine indeed" she said smiling at the lady.  
  
"Well we better be going." Harry said. They told the woman good-bye and stepped out of the shop and began walking down the street.  
  
"Ron were did you get the money for that?" Hermione asked  
  
"I told you, my dad got the job as Minister of Magic, because he was the only other person who worked there longer than many of the others. He got a paycheck or 750 galleons his first week and a bonus of 400 galleons. Kind of cool huh? My mum let me and Ginny each have 100 galleons to go shopping in Diagon Alley for anything we wanted." He said smiling smugly. Hermione felt terrible, she had completely forgotten about it. Hermione walked in the middle of Harry and Ron and laughed at their jokes occasionally. They walked around for about 5 minutes when they came to the Quidditch Shop. Hermione growled. 'Great now they will spend the rest of the afternoon in there.'  
  
"I'm staying out here," Hermione said as Harry and Ron, stood gawking at some Firebolt 2. Harry just stared at it. He was in love.  
  
"I can't buy that, Sirius bought me the other Firebolt, I just couldn't get rid of it." Harry said sadly.  
  
"You could buy it Harry, remember all the money Sirius left you? Remember how he had stocks in big muggle companies? You could easily have your Firebolt framed and put on your wall at Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Yeah you know what I think that's what I'll do." He said hurrying in to the store. Hermione leaned up against the wooden pole and waited for Harry and Ron to emerge from the store when all the sudden she saw the blonde hair of Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione tried to duck into the Quidditch Store but the she thought that Harry and Ron would wonder why she was in there. Before she knew it Mrs. Malfoy was elegantly walking up to her.  
  
"Hello Hermione, how are you today?" She asked air kissing either side of Hermione's cheeks.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine" Hermione said. 'Maybe she will leave before Harry and Ron come out' Hermione thought.  
  
"When do you and my Draco plan to do any thing again? He's quite smitten with you." She said elegantly. 'Please leave' Hermione thought franticly.  
  
"Oh really" Hermione said laughing nervously. 'Please leave! This can't be happening, what if they see me!' She said wanting to run away.  
  
"Yes" She said.  
  
"Where is he anyway, maybe he went inside" she said gestured to the store Harry and Ron were in. Hermione's heart dropped. If they were in there together, it would be sure to get out that Hermione's family was close to the Malfoy's. "Well darling I must go, I look forward to you and my son spending some time together" she said turning and walking into the clothing store next store.  
  
"Bloody hell that was close," Hermione said sighing as she watched Mrs. Malfoy disappear out of her sight.  
  
"What was that all about Hermione?" Harry asked frowning at her.  
  
"Uh... er... nothing" She said panicking.  
  
"Yes Harry I think it was something," said Ron next to him. "Why were carrying on a conversation with a complete stranger?" Harry nudged him.  
  
"That was Malfoy's mother Ron," he said whispering in his ear.  
  
"I knew that" Ron said as his ears turned red.  
  
"Oh... Her" Hermione said. "I don't know."  
  
"Are you friends with Malfoy or something?" Harry said sneering.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what did his mother mean 'I look forward to you and my son spending some time together'?" Ron spat at her.  
  
"I uh..." 'oh sod it' she thought 'they're my best friends I think I can tell them. "Okay listen my parents are friends with the Malfoy's and they want me and Malfoy to marry or something, I don't know. But I think that's what there getting to" Hermione said as tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron gasped.  
  
"I know! I don't know what to do!" she said as Harry hugged her.  
  
"It's okay Hermione we'll figure out something," he said as Hermione's body shook in his. After Hermione had stopped crying and calmed down they stopped for some ice cream in a nearby ice cream parlor.  
  
"I have to get home you guys" Hermione said kissing Ron and Harry goodbye. Hermione waved and apparated away, leaving Harry and Ron standing in the wizard streets.  
  
A/n: Well this is chapter 7 I hope it wasn't as boring as the other chapter. Well I'll update ASAP. Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Happy Easter for everyone who celebrates it.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione sat silently in her room. She thought of how the weeks passed by quick and before she knew it her father was home and it was almost time to go back to Hogwarts for her last year. Hermione hadn't seen Harry or Ron for the rest of summer break. She avoided Malfoy, but she could not forget the one-time two weeks before school. Hermione had promised her mother she would go on one more outing with Malfoy. To Hermione's horror Malfoy's mother arranged a picnic in the woods.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Hermione sat on a red chair in the foyer. She was awaiting Malfoy to take her out for lunch, out on a picnic. Hermione waited for what seemed like an eternity when finaly the moment she dreaded came upon her. The doorbell rang and before she could answer it a little house elf was there answering the door to Draco Malfoy. Hermione was numb. She couldn't think or talk. She just automatically stood up and kissed her mother goodbye. She was in a daze. She didn't want to do this. She followed Malfoy to the edge of the neighborhood where he waved his wand and a little black and white plaid blanket sprawled itself on the green forest ground. Hermione sat down and smoothed out her black cutoffs and re-adjusted her blue polo shirt. Draco flicked his wand again and a wonderful little meal set itself up on a tiny Chinese type table.  
  
"I...I... uh apologize that my mother forced you into this" Malfoy  
muttered not looking at her.  
  
"It's alright, I guess" she said wondering what possessed him to  
apologize to her.  
He passed Hermione a plate and put a piece of chicken and mashed  
potato's on his own.  
  
"Help yourself" he said gesturing to the food.  
  
"Why don't you mind me anymore?" she asked as she sipped some  
pumpkin juice.  
  
"Because I'm expected to like you and I want to get to know you. I have to marry after 7th year. My mom gave me a choice, it was either Pansy, Millicent, or you" he said. I could not stand being around Pansy every day, and could you imagine trying to do the nasty with Millicent?" he blushed as he said the last thing. "You, you're a normal girl"  
  
"So you want to marry me?" Hermione said taken aback.  
  
"I never said that"  
  
"But you don't want to marry the other two, and I'm your only choice left." She said amused.  
  
"You think to much," he said  
  
"So" she retorted. Hermione filled her plate with delicious delicacies and filled her cup with pumpkin juice again. Hermione and Draco sat in silence when Malfoy spoke up.  
  
"Would you like to go on a walk?" He asked  
  
"That would be lovely," Hermione said trying to sound polite, even though she quite dreaded it. Draco offered her his hand but Hermione made it clear she didn't need his help. She independently got up off the forest floor and stood looking at him. 'He looks hurt or something.' she thought quizzically. They started off on a barely visible trail that led deep into the forest. Hermione wasn't about to admit it but she was terrified. It was dark and shadowy and she could have sworn she saw something move up ahead.  
  
"I think we should go back," Hermione said trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
"Your scared, aren't you?" he said smiling to himself.  
  
"I'm not scared of anything," Hermione said defiantly.  
  
"Nah, I can tell your scared, your wringing your hands and biting your lip" He said. Instantly Hermione dropped her hands to her sides and stopped biting her lip. 'How does he know I do that when I'm nervous?' she thought.  
  
"Come one plea..." Hermione's voice was lost when the ground beneath her gave away. She fell hard into a large dark hole and Malfoy who had grabbed a hold of her fell on top of her. Hermione's chest heaved and her heart raced. "Get off of me...please" she said trying to move. Malfoy opened his eyes and looked directly into Hermione's. Before Hermione could do anything Malfoy had his lips pressed against hers and he wrapped his arms around her body. Hermione was so surprised she could stop herself. She kissed him back. Hermione came to her senses and pulled away. She looked at Malfoy's eyes, they were full of lust and hunger. Hermione's face flushed red, what had she done. Before Malfoy knew it Hermione disappeared from in front of his eyes.  
Hermione appeared home. She hated herself she had kissed Malfoy. Tears rolled down her eyes. What would Harry and Ron think? Hermione lay on her bed to think, and the more she thought she became aware that she had enjoyed the kiss. Hermione could not understand why she liked it, she just did.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Hermione lay on her bed when an unfamiliar owl perched itself on Hermione's windowsill. Hermione stood up and advanced toward the owl. As soon as she went to get the parcel she noticed it was a howler. Hermione reached for it so she could throw it in the fire but before she could the owl scratched her hand.  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione cried out holding her hand as blood dripped from the cut. Hermione again made for the howler when the owl flapped its wings and pecked her head and scratched at her cheek. It dropped the howler and flew away leaving Hermione holding her shirt up to her face and hands, trying to keep the blood from hitting her surroundings. Hermione watched as the howler smoked and burst in flames.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! NOW YOU WILL PAY YOU PATHETIC MUDBLOOD" the howler screamed. Hermione recognized the voice and screamed out in anger.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with Pansy?" Hermione shrieked.  
  
A/n: This is it. Sorry it's short. Please Review. P.s. I kind of have writers block ;0) 


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Sorry I haven't updates this week! Thank you for the reviews. They make me so happy to know that I'm writing something that people enjoy. Well keep reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hermione mopped her blood up with the once white towel. She was still enraged over Pansy's jealousies. Hermione sat down by her bed and pulled out her black trunk and opened it. She opened a book she had bought last year and rummaged through various healing charms and soon found a spell that would work. Hermione sat dismayed looking at the book. 'How am I going to get to the kitchen without my parents seeing me? I look horrible, and I'm not about to tell them about Pansy's tantrum' Suddenly Hermione had an idea. She would apparate down to the kitchen. As Hermione arrived down in the kitchen she quickly grabbed all the supplies she needed. Hermione frowned when she found that the 'Ogres weed' wasn't there. Hermione stood and looked around when suddenly she spotted the door that led to the cellar She remembered her mother mentioning that there was a potion supply cabinet down there. Hermione slowly walked up to it and pulled open the door. It swung open with a slight creek and as Hermione peered inside the dark downstairs a musty smell met her nostrils. Hermione erased all the memories of muggle horror films and stepped onto the first step. Hermione crept down the stairs and fretted at herself when she jumped at a creaky step. Hermione collected her wits and stepped down the next few stairs and froze. Hermione could distinctly here the poof of fires starting themselves. Hermione turned herself around and before she could move up the steps she saw light. Hermione turned around slowly and smiled, it was only the chandelier candles over head. Hermione silently and quickly advanced back towards the landing and when she got there she saw a big oak cabinet with a moon carved into either side of the doors. Hermione opened it up and looked at its contents.  
  
"Now, where is the 'Ogres Weed'?" Hermione asked herself out loud. Suddenly a bottle floated out in front of her eyes and she looked at the label. "Wow that's really cool" Hermione said as she grabbed the floating bottle and apparated back upstairs.  
After the potion was complete Hermione stared at it. It was disgusting looking, but she had to use it as body soap in the shower. Hermione stripped her cloths off and stepped into the shower. As she smeared the gunk on her body she relaxed because the potion felt so good against her wounds. About ten minutes later Hermione emerged from the shower. She stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom and admired how her wounds had healed. Hermione wrapped the bathrobe around her tightly and stepped into her room. She changed for bed and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
3 days later Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express. She walked toward an empty cabin and put her trunk in it and hurried towards the toilets so she could use them before Harry and Ron arrived. On her way there Hermione walked past a cabin with open windows. Hermione glanced inside to see Pansy cooing over Malfoy. Hermione didn't know why but it burnt her up inside. On her way back Hermione walked past the cabin again and Hermione shuddered as she heard disturbing noises coming from inside the cabin. Hermione couldn't help it as she looked into the cabin through a partially opened curtain. Hermione's heart was broke, for absolutely no reason. She saw Pansy pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around Malfoy as he fucked her senseless. Pansy's eyes opened up and for an instant and evil sneer crossed her face as she saw Hermione with tears in her eyes. Hermione backed away and ran back to her cabin where Harry and Ron were putting their luggage away. Hermione opened the door and sat down on a comfortable seat.  
  
"Oy! Hermione" Ron said looking at her.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry asked noticing the tears leaving her eyes.  
  
"N-n nothing," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Yes there is" Ron said as he stopped what he was doing.  
  
"Okay. I slammed my pinky in the loo's door" Hermione said while hating herself for lying as she wrapped her left pinky in her robes.  
  
"Oh, are you alright?" Harry asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Yep." Hermione said as she started putting her belongings in the luggage compartment.  
Hour's later after 5 chocolate frogs and 3 pieces of pumpkin pie Hermione arrived at Hogwarts. She had received a letter from the Headgirl, who she absolutely hated, that she should report to her head of house as soon as she arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron didn't notice her depart from them and Hermione did as she was told and when she appeared in Professor McGonagall's classroom a few minutes after 6pm. As Hermione entered the familiar classroom McGonagall looked up her book and broke a slight smile at Hermione.  
  
"How are you Hermione?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"I'm sorry to hear you didn't make Head girl."  
  
"Oh... I'll be fine" It wasn't exactly true Hermione would sit up at night and plot ways of getting revenge on the head girl Annabel Yang, an overly smart Ravenclaw. She hated her because she had got the one thing she had wanted since 4th year.  
  
"Hermione I need to talk to you about your recent knowing of your adoption. All I wanted to say was be careful with Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape has told me Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy are arranging a marriage for him, and it's either your or Pansy..."  
  
"Or Millicent B." Hermione said. "Yes I know"  
  
"Okay you are dismissed," she said shooing Hermione away because she figured she knew the story. "By the way I love what you've done to your hair". Hermione smiled as she turned her back to her, She had decided to leave it the way it was she liked it a lot better than her old bushy chocolate brown hair and she felt like a change. Hermione left the classroom and hurried towards the Great Hall. Hermione rounded a corner to the Main Hall and was surprised when a cold hand reached out and pulled her into the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing" Hermione said fighting to get free.  
  
"Hermione we need to talk" Malfoy's voice said quietly as he smiled slightly.  
  
"Theirs nothing to talk about! I thought you couldn't stand Pansy" Hermione said breaking away from him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what it means, she is your very own sex machine." Hermione said as a tear found its way down her cheek.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked wiping the tear away as Hermione stepped back.  
  
"I hate you" Hermione running away. Hermione calmed down before she entered the Great Hall. As she pulled open the giant doors a few people glanced towards her and Hermione made her way to Gryffindor table and sat in between Harry and Ron. Hermione tried her best to ignore the gawking stares she was receiving from her peers. Before Harry or Ron could ask where she had been the sorting hat began its song.  
  
"Many long years ago, When I once was fairly new, Four founders sought the smartest hat, For their new Magic school, So forth came the years and I sorted thousands, Into these four fantastic houses; Perhaps you will be a Ravenclaw, Where your wit is a must, And your crave for learning, Is your constant lust? Or maybe you'll be a Gryffindor, The prized among them all, They're brave heart and chivalry, Will never let them fall, Or maybe you'll fall into Hufflepuff, Where they're always loyal and true, Always ready for anything tough, And there's always good found in whatever you do; Last but not least there's Slytherin, Who are cunning foes, They're cold hearts and have careless souls, These traits can help them out of countless rows. Those are the houses; we'll leave it at that, Put me on and I'll find your house, Because I'm the Sorting Hat.  
  
Hermione gave applauded after the song and listened to Professor Dumbledore's annual speech.  
  
"Welcome back everybody! This will be a new an exciting year! Please note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, so don't break the rules" he said staring directly at Harry, Ron and Hermione, the trio laughed nervously. "I won't torture your starving stomachs any longer, let the feast begin!" He said as the gold plates filled before their eyes.  
  
"Hermione, are you eating that?" Ron said eyeing the roll on Hermione's plate.  
  
"What happened to yours?" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Ginny took it" Ron said smiling innocently. Hermione flung it at Ron and laughed as it hit him square in the forehead and made a splotchy noise as it landed in his mashed potato's  
  
"Thanks a lot" He said to her while he took wiped the potato's off of it and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"Hermione where were you?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh McGonagall wanted to see me in her classroom." Hermione said  
  
"Oh, so are we going to resume DA meetings this year?" Harry asked picking at chicken with his fork.  
  
"Yep, whenever we get around to it" Hermione said  
  
"Hermione what happened to you? You look so different," Dean Thomas asked eyeing Hermione.  
  
"Wanted a change."  
  
"I like it" a few voices called to her.  
  
"Thank You" Hermione said back to them.  
  
"Hermione I missed you this summer, we missed the Weird Sisters Concert" Ginny said, Hermione felt bad because she had promised Ginny she would try and go.  
  
"I am sorry Ginny, with my adoption crisis and everything it has really been hard" Hermione said looking up just in time to catch Malfoy's eye. Hermione couldn't stop staring at Malfoy, she felt a sensation in her stomach and Hermione decided it was hate.  
  
"What are you looking at? Or maybe who." She said smiling as she turned around to look.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was... was just thinking for a minute" Hermione said smoothly. 'I'm getting sort of good at lying' Hermione thought, but it made her feel evil.  
Hermione sat up late that night thinking. 'What if Pansy had planned that? What if that wasn't Malfoy?' The questions rolled over in Hermione's head and then Hermione thought 'Wait? Why do I even care?' Hermione left her thoughts with that that night and drifted of in a restless slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review, I cannot think of anything for this story, but I have a pretty good ending, not that I'm ending it soon. Well I'll post soon! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I'm sorry I have been taking so long to update, I have just been so busy! Okay well read on! PS I had a great idea, but I hope you guys like it, if not I will rewrite this chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione awoke the next day with a crick in her neck.  
  
"Ouch" Hermione said rubbing her eyes and rolling her neck so it didn't ache as much.  
  
"Hey Hermione, an owl came for you early this morning, like at 7:30" Lavender said peeking her head around the powder rooms door while holding a gold towel over her brown hair.  
  
"Where is it?" Hermione asked looking around.  
  
"Here" She said picking up the letter off the side table. Hermione recognized the writing as her mums.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said tearing it open.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
How was your trip to Hogwarts? I don't know how to tell you this but, in the Valdoy family, we have a tradition also of arranged marriages after graduation. Your father and I have taken in great consideration on which you shall marry; we would take great pleasure in you accepting Draco Malfoy's as a proposition. Please write back Darling!  
  
Love you lot, Mother and Father  
  
Hermione's heart sank. 'Not like it's bad enough that I have to know him, but now, now I have to marry him! What am I going to do? Don't cry Hermione pull yourself together!' Hermione thought as a tear streamed down her face. Hermione was relived it was Saturday, she didn't have to worry about getting to class or anything. Hermione closed the curtains of her bed and sobbed in to her pillow. Suddenly she wished she was the old Hermione Granger, the one who used to fantasize about marrying the prince of England, but now, that Hermione was gone.  
  
Hermione appeared next to Harry and Ron with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing her brand new black robes with the Hogwarts emblem on them.  
  
"Good morning Hermione." Harry said looking at her smiling.  
  
"Hey Hermione, gimme the pumpkin juice" Ron said motioning to the wooden pitcher in front of her.  
  
"Good morning Harry, and good morning to you to Ron" She said handing him the jug.  
  
"Oh... uh yeah. Morning'" He said taking the jug. Harry just sat and chuckled.  
  
"So Hermione, what's on the agenda for today?" Harry asked Hermione as he shoveled French toast into his mouth.  
  
"Nothing much" Hermione said looking up as she saw Pansy running her hands through Blaise Zabini's hair. "What a hooker" Hermione said in disgust.  
  
"What do you care" Harry said following her gaze to Pansy. Ron looked up to.  
  
"I think the fucking little bitch is sexy," Ron said not realizing he said that out loud until he said Hermione and Harry's gaping mouths.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ron's hot for Pansy" Harry said laughing " That's twisted" he said disgusted but laughing at Ron's remark.  
  
"I just can't stick her," Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean that!" Ron said swallowing his food.  
  
"Yes, right" Hermione said smirking at him. "I have to get to the library to catch up on my books" Hermione said eating a biscuit and getting up.  
  
"Hermione you do realize it's Saturday?" Ron said looking at her puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Hermione said waving goodbye as she ran out of Great Hall. Hermione hadn't seen Draco so she decided to take a shortcut not many people knew about. Hermione stepped up to a large suit of armor and pulled the head of the spear up and the suit spun around fast and sent Hermione sprawled on the floor on the other side of the wall in the corridor next to the library. Hermione got up and ran to the library and dumped her books at her table she had claimed years earlier. Hermione walked down rows and rows of books.  
  
"Read, read, read, read, read, read, read, read, read, read, read, read, read, read... uh wait I haven't ever seen this book" Hermione said pulling it out of its place on the bookshelf. Hermione blew the dust off of it and watched as it disappeared into the small light of the library. Hermione looked down at the cover and couldn't help but smile. The cover read, 'Please Hermione Open Me'. Hermione opened the book and gasped at the first page. There was a small diamond ring staring back at her with a note attached to it.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I'm so sorry that you have to marry a foul bloke like me, but I was required to propose to you and I couldn't think of anyway to do it. I knew you would come here, so don't hate me for doing it like this. I'm truly sorry. Goodbye Hermione meet me in the Head-boys room at lunch please.  
  
Draco  
  
Rage rose up in Hermione's chest and she couldn't wait until lunch to go and give him a piece of her mind. Hermione marched out of the library after she had gathered her things and the book and marched down to the Slytherin dungeons. She heard a few 6th and 7th years cat calling at her but she paid them no mind as she rapped loudly on Malfoy's door. Malfoy came to the door fully dressed with his usually gelled back hair tousled and ungelled.  
  
"Hello Granger" He said smirking lovingly at her.  
  
"What is this about?" Hermione said shoving the book in his face.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't wait until lunch to come here, didn't you get an owl from you Mother and Father?" He asked quizzically.  
  
"Yes, but I ignored it." She said, "I don't want to marry you." Hermione said flatly. By then many Slytherin's were paying close attention to their conversation.  
  
"Please come in," Malfoy said grabbing her wrist.  
  
"No I don't want to" Hermione said  
  
"That wasn't an offer," He said pulling her inside his room.  
  
"Wow" Hermione said looking around. It was extravagant.  
  
"Yeah quite cool, eh?" Malfoy said smiling down at her.  
  
"If we were engaged would I get to stay here," Hermione said jokingly.  
  
"So you accept?" Malfoy said missing her joke. He looked so innocent Hermione couldn't help staring at his beautiful face.  
  
"Okay, but only because it is required by my parents. Not because I in anyway like you." Hermione said feeling like she was lying.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Hermione said shivering in the cold dungeon as he took her hand.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit" Hermione said.  
  
"Wait, this wasn't a proper proposal" Draco said smiling at her. "Where's the book?" He asked as Hermione handed it to him and he opened it to take out the ring. This is a family heirloom," he said getting on his knee. " Hermione, will you marry me?" He said  
  
"Yes" Hermione said reluctantly.  
  
"Okay" He said putting the ring on Hermione's finger. Malfoy pulled Hermione's hand to gesture sit down. Hermione sat down on the floor and looked up at him. Before she knew it Malfoy was kissing her. He gently put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. Hermione put her arms around his neck. Hermione couldn't for her life figure out why she was kissing Malfoy or why she had accepted his proposal. Maybe she did like him... allot. Hermione settled with that thought. Malfoy pulled away gently and looked Hermione in the eye.  
  
"Thank you" He said stroking her hair and rubbing his thumb over her cheek, feeling the peach fuzz on her cheek. Hermione just stared at him and got up slowly.  
  
"I...Must go" Hermione said getting her stuff and leaving his room.  
  
"Hermione" Malfoy said getting up from the floor and running after her. By the time he got out of his room Hermione was racing away out of the dungeons. Hermione ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower and stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password please?" She asked bored.  
  
"Numb Gnome toe's" Hermione answered.  
  
"Thank You" she answered as she swung open.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you were in the library?" Harry said looking up at Hermione as Ron won the game of Wizard Chess.  
  
"I decided to leave early."  
  
"Oh, okay. Want to play?" Harry asked gesturing at the board.  
  
"No. Hermione said sitting down on the comfortable chair next to her two best friends.  
  
"What are you reading Hermione?" Ron asked looking at the title of the book that said "Please Hermione Open Me"  
  
"Nothing you would like" Hermione said shoving the book into her bag.  
  
"Oh come one Hermione, you never know." Ron said grabbing the bag. Ron grabbed the book and to Hermione's relief the note Malfoy left in there fell out on her lap. Hermione grabbed it fast and shoved it in her pocket. Hermione tried pulling the ring off but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Crap" Hermione said pulling.  
  
"What?" Harry said looking at her  
  
"Nothing, just broke a nail." Hermione said ripping at it so it looked broke.  
  
"Oh. Ouch" Ron said looking up from the book. "What kind of book is this? There's a giant hole in the book" Ron Said looking at it.  
  
"Oh, just something someone gave me" Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh. Okay" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, want to go play Quidditch?" Harry asked holding up a set of keys.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Ron asked as his eyes gaped.  
  
"I'm the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Way to go" Hermione said.  
  
"Yep, so Ron want to go practice?" Harry asked again.  
  
"You bet," He said taking off upstairs.  
  
"I'm going to go and sit out by the lake" Hermione said getting up.  
  
"Alright, bye Hermione" Harry said looking her in the eyes. Harry suddenly leaned down and kissed Hermione on the lips and came back up and saw Hermione's amazement. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I couldn't help it." Harry said backing up quickly and running into a chair and hurrying up out of the portrait hole. Hermione sat in amazement under a giant tree facing the forest. Hermione kept rubbing her lips with the back of her finger until her lips were caught on the diamond ring on her finger. Hermione looked back down at it and stared. She pulled at it but it would not come off. A tear streamed down Hermione's face. It seemed like more and more Hermione was crying these days and she did not know why. Hermione was startled when a cold hand touched her neck.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco's voice sounded through the soft fall breeze.  
  
"What?" Hermione said wiping the tears away and looking at him. "Why doesn't this come off?"  
  
"Wizard engagement rings don't come off unless properly broken with a charm." He said looking at it on her finger. "Why, do you want to take it off?"  
  
"Yes, because I don't want people thinking I'm engaged to Harry or something and I surely don't want them to know it's you." Draco gave Her a snort.  
  
"Did something happen between you and Harry?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Oh... Draco, he kissed me. I don't like him like that." Hermione said letting at a sob.  
  
"Who do you like in that way?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Why do you care?" Hermione asked smiling.  
  
"Because." He said looking into her hazel eyes. "Why aren't your eyes silver?" He asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to keep something that looks familiar" Hermione heard herself saying.  
  
"Oh." Malfoy found Hermione's hand, but Hermione pulled away fast and looked at him smiling.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sort of happy you're my fiancé." Malfoy said.  
  
"Draco? Why are you being all nice? You are always cold-hearted to me and everyone else" Hermione looking at him.  
  
"I have never really felt love towards another person, are we on first name bases now?" He said simply.  
  
"Uh...uh...uh... oh god" Hermione said looking away." Did I call you by your first name?" She asked looking shaken up.  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Yes. I'm quite sure you did"  
  
"Did you say you loved me?" Hermione said  
  
"What ever gave you that idea love?" He said smirking at her as he bent down and kissed her before running off. Hermione sat by the tree. Things were going way to fast. Hermione was overwhelmed, she couldn't believe she was falling for Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: That's chapter 10! Well thank you for reading and sorry I took forever to update. Please Review. P.s. My idea was to have them get engaged, I hope you guys don't think it is to early! I have a little plan for it. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: I have written this chapter 3 times now on account of my stupidity. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry sat quietly in the common room of the Gryffindor Tower and tried finishing their homework. Hermione sat scratching away on the parchment, finishing up on her essay due next Wednesday. Hermione heard an occasional groan from Harry or Ron as they sat thinking until their brains hurt.  
  
"Why does Trelawny give us so much wretched homework?" Ron said scratching in fake dreams they would never have, on their monthly dream calendar.  
  
"Why don't you two be darlings and quit the stinking class?" Hermione asked looking down at them. She hated when they nagged about the stupid class they could so easily quit.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it will be one of our easiest N.E.W.T's." Harry muttered. Since Harry had kissed her things had been different. Harry was avoiding Hermione, almost as if he was shy. Hermione sighed and continued, going over the 3 feet she had to write. Hermione was distracted when a large black owl swooped in through the high round window and dropped a letter on Hermione's lap and flying away again. Hermione picked up the folded piece of parchment and turned it over to see a green wax seal on the back. Hermione lifted it up and read through it twice.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Please meet me in my room as soon as you receive this. Don't bother knocking.  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
Hermione slipped the letter in her book and stood up. "Watch this for me, eh?" Hermione said handing the book over to Ron as the letter discretely planted itself on his lap. Ron watched as Hermione ran out the portrait whole and picked up the letter. Harry quickly snatched it out of his hands and began opening the seal.  
  
"Harry don't open it, Hermione would kill you" Ron said.  
  
"She'll never know" Harry said reading through it, his face falling into a frown.  
  
"Sorry mate," Ron said reading over his shoulder. "He's a greasy git, plus we don't know what their up too." Ron commented as Harry tore the letter up and through it in the fire. "Yep she'll never know we read the letter."  
  
Hermione walked slowly around the corned headed to the Slytherin dungeons. Hermione made her way to the large oak door that belonged to her fiancé and knocked lightly before letting herself in. Hermione stared at the vacant room, and had the feeling something was going on. Hermione walked slowly over to the bathroom and looked through the open door. She gasped at the sight before her. Pansy and Draco sat in the marble tub across the room doing the nasty right before her very eyes.  
  
'How could he do this to me?' Hermione thought as she picked up the nearest thing she could find. Hermione's hands wrapped around a black snake skin belt and trekked across the room to the tub. Hermione brought the belt down on Draco's face causing a huge cut to appear on his eyebrow all the way to his jawbone. Hermione then whacked the belt across Pansy's face feeling an odd satisfaction creep over her. Hermione continued to hit Pansy feeling more terrible every second, yet feeling the satisfaction of evil fill her. Pansy flailed her arms and screeched for Draco's help as he raced out of the room. Hermione threw the belt on top of Pansy and left her there searing with pain. Hermione felt livid and numb with hurt as she raced out of the bathroom, through the room and out the large door. Hermione was only aware of her sobs and the click-clock of her shoes against the stone floor. Hermione rounded a corner and ran smack into someone. They had hold of Hermione hard as they shook her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Granger, how in the world did you get all the way over here so fast?" Draco said pushing her away from him.  
  
"What do you mean Malfoy?" Hermione said seething at him.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean. You and that disgraceful Hufflepuff fucking in the corner!" He said gesturing wildly down the corridor.  
  
"I did no such thing." She answered simply, wondering what he was talking about. "You were the one screwing Pansy."  
  
"Oh yeah, now blame it on Pansy." He said harshly.  
  
"Wait, how did you heal the cut on your face?" Hermione said wiping away her tears.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I cut your face wide open with your stupid snake skin belt! Remember?" She said thinking quickly.  
  
"I think someone is up to something." Malfoy said walking off towards his room. Suddenly there was a loud shriek and Hermione ran towards the head boy room and stared as Pansy writhed in pain.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione said as Draco said pointing his wand at a barely dressed Pansy. Hermione watched as Draco pointed his wand at a Pansy.  
  
"What are you up too?" Draco said fuming.  
  
"I didn't do anything, your stinking girlfriend was the one to beat me for no reason!" Pansy said looking innocently at Draco.  
  
"How did you know were I was going, and how did you get in my room?" Draco said pointing the wand closer to her nose, forcing her to cross her eyes while looking at it.  
  
"I...uh..."Pansy stammered.  
  
"Exactly, so how in the hell did you do it?"  
  
"More like how did you do it, and who helped you?" Hermione said pondering on the thought.  
  
"You'll never know, BITCH!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
"Crucio!" Draco said as Pansy squirmed, refusing to scream. Draco repeated and Pansy whimpered. "TELL ME!" Draco said kicking her.  
  
"Fine, I'll say! When I heard you chose that mudblood as your bride instead of me I flipped out!" Pansy said as tears rolled down her eyes. "You told me you loved me! So I got the ingredients for a poly-juice potion and had got a piece of some Hufflepuffs hair. Crabbe turned into Granger and Goyle turned into some Hufflepuff. I told them to go make love in plane site, now that they actually could." Draco groaned.  
  
"I always knew they were gay."  
  
"I got Blaise, the sweet boy he is, too turn into you were we made love in your bathtub for the mudblood to see. I had earlier sent out two letters telling you two to meet in two different spots were I would have my plan in motion. I also had this fun on the train with me and Blaise, but this time I wasn't lucky, because Granger turned mad and beat the shit out of us." Pansy said, she looked a sight, the welts up her arms and all over her face.  
  
"I had better never ever catch you trying to ruin my life again Pansy Parkinson. Get out." Draco said as she got up and scampered towards the door.  
  
"I love you Draco." She said seductively before turning around.  
  
"I said get out slag!" He shouted as her as she jumped and ran down the corridor making phony whimpering noises.  
  
"God Hermione, how can I make this up to you?"  
  
"It was not your fault." Hermione said sitting on the bed next to him. Hermione scooted toward him nervously as he reached over and folded her in a hug.  
  
"See why I picked you over Pansy? She is absolutely mad, I reckon she has herself a spot at St. Mungos already." Hermione chuckled at this.  
  
"You seem so different than I could have ever imagined you Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said smiling warmly at him.  
  
"Why so?" "The Draco Malfoy I once knew and hated, was evil and taunted me, teased me, and drove me to be better in school over him."  
  
"Really? I have never absolutely loathed you, but it bothered me so much that you were better in everything that me, that I purposely tried to through you off, and your one helluva puncher, put me in my place in 3rd year. Also at the Yule Ball you absolutely drove my crazy, you were beautiful I really resented Krum because he could have you and I couldn't." Draco confessed to Hermione. By this time they lying next to each other on the bed chatting and laughing. Hermione closed her eyes and listened to him speak, she absolutely loved his voice, and before she knew it she fell asleep next to Draco Malfoy. Draco stared at the beautiful person next to him.  
Hermione awoke the next morning and saw a blonde head lying on her chest. "Where am I?" Hermione said knocking Draco's head off her pillow and jumping up, just to jump off the bed and land on the floor with a thud. Hermione was on the side of the bed peering over the comforter. 'Oh my gosh, what did we do?" Hermione said as she looked down and felt relieved to find herself fully clothed.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" A groggy Draco said sitting up looking at her as the sun poured in through the beautiful windows.  
  
"Gosh I didn't know where I was." Hermione said. "I have really got to go!" Hermione said crawling up on the bed to view Draco's watch.  
  
"Alright." Draco said leaning up and pecking her cheek. Hermione blushed as she kissed him back on the forehead.  
Hermione rushed back to the Gryffindor Tower 5 minutes after 7:00 and was relived to find Harry and Ron sleeping uncomfortably on the squishy armchairs. Hermione tiptoed upstairs and took a warm shower and changed out of her clothes.  
  
"Morning Hermione, where were you last night?" Lavender asked blushing.  
  
"Why are you blushing? And you shouldn't care where I was." Hermione said smiling at her.  
  
"Hermione... please don't hate me when I tell you this." Lavender said sitting in a red velvet chair next to Hermione as she got ready.  
  
"Tell me, what is it?" Hermione asked, not knowing whether to be concerned or not.  
  
"Well, I'mdatingHarry" She said rushing.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked drying her hair and using a chair to make it more curly instead of frizzy.  
  
"I'm dating Harry." Lavender said smiling weakly. Hermione was so relieved.  
  
"Oh! Wow Lavender I'm so happy for you! When did it happen?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Last night. Harry told me not to tell you, because he thought you had a thing for him and he liked us both but your already dating someone and yeah, who are you dating." Lavender told Hermione while wringing her hands.  
  
"Please, don't tell anyone," Hermione said, she felt obligated to tell her some information. "I'm dating Draco Malfoy." Hermione said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Really?" Lavender said as her blue eyes got big.  
  
"Please don't leak!" Hermione said touching her silky long chocolate brown hair.  
  
"I won't," She said still astonished.  
Hermione finished getting ready and headed downstairs to the Great Hall. She had taken a little longer than usual to get ready that morning so Harry and Ron were already waiting for her at their usual seats. They stared at her with lethal glares and Hermione felt uneasy.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Ron asked icily.  
  
"Lets hope you weren't with a certain Head Boy." Harry said glaring at her.  
  
"What in the world makes you think that?" Hermione said as the Great Hall doors opened and Pansy and Blaise walked in. Pansy looked horrible, she had deep welts all over her face and she looked grotesque. Blaise on the other hand had a long cut that was healing badly.  
  
"What happened to your sexy bitch?" Harry asked Ron jokingly. Ron hit him, in the arm.  
  
"That's where I was last night." Hermione said gesturing to the two walking nightmares. Pansy pasted the Gryffindor table and flipped Hermione the bird.  
  
A/N: Gosh I am so sorry it took me so longing to update. I "accidentally" deleted this chapter like twice. Sorry about any grammar errors! I am the world's worst grammar person! Please review for me! I love your reviews so much they make me smile!  
  
P.S. This summer I should update a lot fast because I have no school, so bare with me right now. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione got the cold shoulder from Ron and Harry for almost a week before Hermione exploded at them.  
  
"What did I do to get this treatment?" Hermione said snapping.  
  
"Gee, I wonder?" Harry said blowing a kiss at Lavender whom was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I do really wonder." Hermione shrieked back at them.  
  
"Does, 'sleeping with the enemy' sound familiar?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"No Ron, it doesn't actually." Hermione said slapping the arm of the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Don't toy with us Hermione, you're the guilty one fucking Malfoy." Harry said getting up and towering over her.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?" Hermione said standing up and glaring daggers at Harry.  
  
"Don't play stupid," Harry said twisting her right wrist so hard she yelped in pain as they heard a sickening crack. "Oh gosh Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Harry said letting go. Hermione had tears stinging her eyes and before Harry knew it Hermione slapped him so hard across the face he stood there teetering while Hermione slipped away. Hermione couldn't run to the hospital wing, because no matter how angry she was at Harry and Ron she couldn't get them into trouble. Hermione went to the only other place she knew to go. Hermione stopped in front of Malfoy's door and knocked lightly. Draco pulled open the door slightly and saw Hermione crying and holding her arm.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" Draco asked as Hermione came in, fighting back more tears.  
  
"I'm okay, just a little accident." Hermione said sitting on Draco's messy bed.  
  
"Who did this?" He said gently pulling her arm toward him so he could examine it.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said as she cringed from the pain.  
  
"Why did he do that?"  
  
"He found out about you and I, but he thinks where sleeping together, which where not and he doesn't know where engaged."  
  
"Oh, hang on this may hurt a little" He said pulling out his wand and grabbing a match from his bedside table. He lit the match and placed it on her wrist and very quickly muttered a charm and the match disappeared and Hermione's wrist was good as new.  
  
"Wow, where did you learn that?" Hermione said moving her wrist around.  
  
"Books." He said sitting next to Hermione with an envelope in his hand.  
  
"What is this?" Hermione said taking the envelope he had handed her and opened the silver seal on the front.  
  
_Dear Hermione,_

_ Your Father and I miss you very much. We are also so thrilled you took Draco's proposal! I'm writing to tell you that on October 23 we are throwing you and Draco an engagement party. It is your first Hogsmead visit of the year, but it is the only time you are allowed out of school. Please meet at the manor as soon as everyone else leaves from the school at 10:00 so I can get your dress fitted. Goodbye Darling.  
Yours, Mother_  
  
"What do you think, it's in 7 days?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's good." Hermione said looking into his gray eyes. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco leaned in a kissed her passionately. Hermione was lost, she absolutely loved his kisses.  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table Saturday morning, and ate the French toast on her plate. "Can I talk to you two?" Hermione said getting up. Hermione surprised them because she had not spoken to them for a whole week.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry and Ron said in unison, as they got up and followed her. As they reached the outside of the Great Hall they walked down a long corridor and entered the library. Hermione led them to a table in the shadows and joined Draco who was sitting bored, waiting for them.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron said evilly.  
  
"Shut it Weasel" Draco said straitening himself up.  
  
"Forget it I'm gone." Harry said turning to leave.  
  
"No Potty, you're staying." Draco said grabbing Harry's robes and shoving him into the wooden chair across from Hermione.  
  
"Stop it and listen!" Hermione shrieked, Hermione's temper was very close to boiling these days.  
  
"Okay Hermione." Ron said, Draco could tell he didn't want to be here.  
  
"okay, since the beginning of the term, Draco and I have been..." Hermione was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"Fucking, yes we know, now get..." Hermione's hand collided with Harry's cheek and Harry shut up quick.  
  
"Anyway, Draco and I have been engaged since the beginning of the term, because as I told both of you, our families have arranged marriages. I guess you both sweetly disregarded that letter I sent you before we met up in Diagon Alley this summer. Anyway I won't be at Hogsmead because today is our engagement party. I would ask you to attend but, Draco's oh so sweet parents will be there." Hermione said sarcastically. Draco glared at her and simply got up and left. "Wait here," Hermione got up and followed him. "What's wrong?" Hermione said grabbing his arm.  
  
"I won't have my parents insulted like that." He said still glaring at her.  
  
"Well if you haven't forgot your father tried to kill me in 5th and 6th year." Hermione said cocking her head at him.  
  
"I'll see you at the party." He said while giving her a kiss and disappearing. Hermione went back to Harry and Ron who said they had to get going to Hogsmead. Hermione stood on the black pedestal in another room she hadn't explored inside the giant manor. Hermione had a black floor length dress pinned to her, it didn't yet have a design on it because the dresser dressing Hermione wanted to make the dress a perfect fit first.  
  
"OUCH!" Hermione said flinching as the dresser, Donna, poked her in the thigh with a large pin.  
  
"Well hold still and keep you arms back, you have terrible muggle posture." She said frowning as she adjusted the halter-top stop around her head.  
  
"When will my mother come back?" Hermione said standing very still.  
  
"She said around 11." Donna said standing back and admiring her work. "Perfect" she said smirking as she tossed her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder. She waved her wand and Hermione stood in her black jeans, purple spaghetti strap shirt and black flip-flops again.  
  
"Thanks so much." Hermione cried as she shuffled out of the room in time to here her mother slam the door closed. "MUM?" Hermione called to her mother. Hermione ran down the hall and took a left and raced down the stairs. Hermione flung herself around her mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh darling how are you?" Her mother said kissing her back.  
  
"I am great! When is dad coming home?" Hermione asked taking a bag of groceries into the kitchen.  
  
"He is on his way, well he should be." Mrs. Valdoy said giving the little house elves that had appeared out nowhere the bags she had brought home.

Hermione's father had arrived home that afternoon at 12 and the small family had a nice tea and caught up on everything. Hermione went upstairs that afternoon around three and began to get ready for the party. Hermione stepped in her closet and gasped at the beautiful silk dress hanging in the closet. Hermione carefully pulled the dress on and admired the way it clung to her every curve. The black silk had black crushed pearls arranged on the dress in a way that reminded Hermione of shooting stars. Hermione sat at her vanity for two hours putting on make-up and putting nail varnish on her nails. Hermione heard the first few guests arrive and made her way downstairs. Hermione gave Draco a smile and walked up to him and stood by him shyly.  
  
"Hello Hermione," He said smirking at her sexily. "You look great."  
  
"Thank you, you look great too." She said blushing a little. Draco and Hermione stole away to an empty love seat in the living room Hermione so admired. Hermione curled up in Draco's arms and watched the little fairies flutter around the plants. Soon the whole manor was buzzing with noise as every guest arrived.  
  
"Will everyone please take a seat out in the garden so we can have our dinner?" A voice Hermione recognized as her fathers boomed through house.  
  
"I guess we should go." Draco said standing up and kissed Hermione's cheek as he snaked his arm around her waist. Hermione and Draco joined their parents and two unexpected guests at a black iron table outside.  
  
"Mummy, Daddy?" Hermione said as she recognized the woman and man sitting with her and Draco's parents.  
  
"Oh darling I have missed you so!" Hermione's old mum said kissing her on he cheek. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Draco looked disgusted to have to have muggles at the party.  
  
"I am sorry I haven't visited! I feel terrible," said Hermione hugging her dad.  
  
"It's okay 'Mione darling, you look beautiful" Her dad said admiring her as they began to chat and catch up on everything that happened and Hermione even showed her parents a few charms and enchantments.

The large party sat and enjoyed delicious food, and the only people who had not seemed to be enjoying themselves were Draco's parents. They gave the "muggles" dirty looks and did not acknowledge their presents, but Hermione was very surprised Draco did. Hermione was very relived that they made it through the night without Her parents giving a grand toast or a speech.

As everyone began to get up and roam around the house Hermione and Draco slipped up to Hermione's room. Draco placed a silencing and door locking charm over the room; he had a feeling he would express his love for Hermione tonight. Hermione and Draco lay on the oversized bed and kissed each other playfully, then became serious. Hermione unbuttoned Draco's white shirt and threw it aside as Draco fumbled with her zipper until Hermione did it for him. Hermione laid under Draco in her bra and knickers as he pulled off his pants and undid Hermione's bra. Hermione kissed Draco all over, and pulled off his boxers and he pulled off her knickers. Hermione felt his cool skin against her and Draco admired the supple bosom and the beautiful curves she possessed. Hermione kissed Draco's arm and followed down it to his forearm where she stopped dead. Hermione jumped away and pulled her comforter over her.  
  
"What is that?" Hermione said raggedly and pointing at the mark on his arm.  
  
"Oh shit." Draco said hiding his arm.  
  
"No, I know what that is." Hermione said getting up and running into the bathroom with the blanket around her.  
  
"Hermione come out!" Draco said sitting outside the door as he pulled on his boxers.  
  
"NO" Hermione said sniffling.  
  
"Alohamora" Draco said waving his wand at the door as it unlocked and he opened it to find Hermione lying in the empty bathtub with the black comforter around her. Draco carefully got into the tub next to her and pulled her into a big hug.  
  
"I am so sorry Hermione." Draco repeated a thousand times as Hermione and him laid in the bathtub together. Draco rubbed her pale skin and kissed her gently.  
  
"Why are you a death eater?" Hermione asked looking down at him as fresh tears fell on Draco's face. "I'm sorry." Hermione said wiping them away.  
  
"My father, but I hate him, even though I acted the way I did this afternoon." He said kissing her neck.  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said quietly as she laid pettig the red silk of her bathrobe. Draco whispered silly love phrases in Hermione's ears, causing Hermione to giggle. Hermione and Draco fell asleep in the tub that night peacefully and the next morning they reluctantly returned to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: I hope you like, and I want the world to know I have a huge crush on Jeremy Sumpter from Peter Pan, so maybe when I go to IMTA I'll get a agent and get to do a movie with him! YAY lol I don't think anyone cares. Well I had to get that off my chest. Well please review! Don't mind me I'm only a bit crazy ;0) SORRY FOR MY HORRIBLE GRAMMAR


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Hey read and review. I hope you like, and I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I like couldn't log in to fanfiction.net for the longest time. Well goodbye! r&r

Draco floo'd into the gigantic manor he knew has his home. It felt strange to Draco that he was actually attending the dark rituals he never wanted to witness. He had been a Death Eater for about two months and he already hated it, and now even more since Hermione knew about it. He knew she was sad about it as he thought back to the event that occurred two days ago. He hated for her to find out that way. Draco stepped quietly onto the marble flooring and saw his father, Voldemorts right hand man, standing next to Voldemort, who was performing the familiar marking ritual on a young woman. Draco stood staring, his throat went dry and he fought to keep his cool. Draco regained his composure as he sat in a chair; he wanted to scream how could she do this! Draco told himself there were plenty of girls who had his Hermione's hair. He sat waiting and when the figure turned to face him he just about fainted. Hermione walked sexily over to him, her white teeth glowing as she smiled.  
  
"How do I look?" Hermione purred. It did not sound like Hermione at all. Her eyes glinted as if she was trying to tell him something. Draco who had never been good at reading expressions, could tell she had know idea what she had just got herself into.  
  
"Ahh, my Dragon." Voldemort called from his high backed black chair that had green velvet cushons. Voldemort smirked as he beckoned him forward. Draco reluctantly walked over to him, blood was pounding in his ears and he hoped Voldemort couldn't here. Draco bent over Voldemorts pale white feet and kissed them carefully. He tried to think of how much he loved the Dark Lord, in case he was reading his thoughts, so he couldn't detect his enormous feelings of hate towards him. Draco stood up to face Voldemort and gave him an evil grin.  
  
"Hello my lord, a pleasure seeing you on this fine night." Draco said smoothly, he had learned from other Death Eaters mistakes, that Voldemort hated stupidity, and liked proper English.  
  
"Hello Draco. I am so glad you could make it, we will be feasting on muggle blood tonight, but I'm glad you arrived early to witness your fiances marking," he said as if he had a plan for her.  
  
"Yes, I can hardly contain my excitement, she will be a fine Death Eater." Draco said laughing and smiling evilly.  
  
"Yes, Dragon, but I do hope you are more than willing to share your beautiful prize." He said eyeing Hermione. She was wearing a black lacey spaghetti strap top, a leather mini skirt with fishnets and stiletto's.  
  
"I will be more than happy to make an exception for you, My Lord." Draco said frowning at Hermione as she came over and fawned over Voldemort. Hermione kissed her fingers and placed them on Draco's lips as about 19 or more Death Eaters appeared into the large room. Everyone stood still as the Dark Lord rose to him feet and started to speak.  
  
"Welcome everybody, I am pleased you have finally arrived to our wonderful rendezvous, please let the blood bath begin!" Voldemort said laughing maniacally as two large doors swung open and about 30 bewildered muggle, men and women crept in.  
  
"I...I don't have to kill them do I?" Hermione said shakily to Draco who had grasped her hand.  
  
"No, come one." Draco said pulling her over to his father, who was taking pleasure in brutally raping a poor redheaded girl. Draco thought his father was lucky that his mother was in Hawaii with another Death Eaters wife.  
  
"Father, I'm taking Hermione to my room." He said smiling devilishly to him. Lucius smiled and nodded. Draco pulled Hermione towards the exit and paused before going to bid Voldemort goodnight, hoping he'd get the idea Hermione and him would go do the nasty.  
  
"As you wish." Voldemort said pulling Hermione close to him. He slid his finger down her cheek and a slim line of blood trickled down her cheek, Hermione giggled foolishly and kissed Voldemort. Voldemort patiently licked her cheek and released her to Draco. "Have fun." He said as Hermione and Draco slipped out of the room.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Draco shouted when they got up to his room.  
  
"I don't know!" Hermione said wiping the blood off her cheek and wiping it on the leather of her skirt.  
  
"Do you parents know?" Draco said pacing the room.  
  
"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "Never!"  
  
"Why did you do this?" Draco said grabbing her wrists and looking at the at the greenish mark of the skull and snake on her forearm.  
  
"I don't know what came over me, I went searching for your father and he took me here and I eagerly excepted!" Hermione said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione please don't cry!" Draco said wiping her tears away. Hermione turned to Draco's desk and picked up a silver letter opener. Before Draco could think about what she was doing Hermione had blood dripping onto the white carpet. Draco pulled the sharp object away from her and grabbed her arm. She had apparently attempted to cut the mark out of her skin.  
  
"I have to tell him I can't do this!" Hermione said as Draco healed the injury, where the mark still stained her skin.  
  
"You can't Hermione, you already took the oath, and If you do he'll kill you!" Draco said hoping she wouldn't be stupid again and go to Voldemort.  
  
"No, no, no, you don't understand." Hermione said touching his face delicately. Draco didn't know why but this made him very aroused. Draco ran his hands under Hermione's blouse and around to her back, where he unfastened her bra. Hermione and Draco tumbled onto the bed where Hermione stopped suddenly.  
  
"I can't!" Hermione cried lying on top of Draco.  
  
"It's okay, I understand." Draco said hugging her. The truth was, Draco didn't understand, he had never ever been rejected. Hermione fastened her bra and laid down next to him, Draco found her hand and she snuggled up next to him. He looked down at Hermione she had fell asleep within 10 minutes. Draco looked at her pale white skin and her full pink lips. Draco laid back and stared at the dark vaulted ceiling above him, his father had enchanted it long ago to resemble the outside sky, it wasn't as magnificent as the Hogwarts ceiling though. Draco slipped into a light sleep and was awakened by a rapping on the door. Draco gently lifted Hermione off his chest and took off his shirt to look like they were up to something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione said sitting up and looking at him.  
  
"Hermione take your clothes off, so it looks like we were up to something." Draco hissed back. Hermione took off clothes and wrapped the blanked on Draco's bed around her. She smeared her make up a bit and tousled her hair, which made it slightly frizzy.  
  
"Hello My Lord" Draco said smiling. Draco had an itching feeling that Voldemort wanted to screw his fiance.  
  
"Draco, you may go, I'm taking up you offer" He said stepping inside the room as Draco shut the door and pulled on his robes. Hermione looked up at him pleadingly and quickly snapped into her Death Eater mood. Draco smiled and walked over to the giant fireplace across from the bed.  
  
"Please My Lord, don't hurt her." Draco said picking up some floo powder.  
  
"Draco, I would never hurt her, but your father wants to see you down at the feast," He said slyly as he unbuttoned his robes slowly, after shooing Draco away. Draco stood outside the door and winced at a loud moan. Draco got away from that door so quick that a few drunk Death Eaters wondered what he was running from. Draco quickly found his father, one of the few sober men, dueling some pissed man Draco knew as Crispeneen.  
  
"Father, you wanted to see me?" Draco asked as his father used a body binding curse and left the man trapped on the floor. "Why not kill him?" Draco asked stumped.  
  
"Yes, Draco, I did want to see you, and I cannot kill him because we need all the Death Eaters we can get for the Second War. I also cannot but help notice you and Miss V. were very quiet, why so?" Lucius said frowning.  
  
"Silencing Charm." Draco said to quickly for his fathers liking.  
  
"Oh, all right, you can return to your school now Draco." Draco's father said as he moved on to another muggle who was huddled in the corner crying. Draco stepped into the large fireplace as he dodged a curse from a pair of drunk wizards dueling. Draco pointed his wand quickly at the muggle his father was attacking and whispered the killing curse before his father could know what happened.  
  
Draco sat up in his room that night, he waited and waited for Hermione, but she never came to him. Draco sat swigging fire whiskey and was on the verge of vomiting when he became so frustrated he threw the bottle in the fire and watched it make a small explosion. Draco got up, pissed as hell and laid in his bed and before he knew it, it was morning and he felt completely horrible. Draco lie in bed that morning, having a feeling it was later than 11 am. Draco stood up and looked at the clock, he groaned as it only said 8:04 am. Draco kicked the door foolishly and received the doors defense back with a shot of pain in his big toe. Draco staggered into his bathroom and cleaned himself up quickly and made his way down to the Great Hall.

Draco sat down next to his usual place next to Crabbe and Goyle, Draco had ignored the two of them for a while and finally gave into there pleading because he kind of missed there company, even if they were completely stupid. Draco didn't eat anything because he was to preoccupied to see where Hermione was. Draco kept eyeing the spot were Potty and Weasel were but the seat Hermione usually sat in remained vacant for a long time until a pretty Gryffindor sat down next to Harry and they fooled around childishly.

Draco watched as cliques of three and four left the Great Hall and soon it was just him and about 11 other girls and boys who were sitting around chatting until McGonagal shooed them all out. Draco slowly sagged out of the Great Hall in bewilderment of where Hermione could be. Draco walked quickly to the first spot he could think of, the library. Sure enough as Draco searched the library he finally found Hermione surrounded by about 75 books and when he got a closer look they were all on dark things like the dark mark, dark magic, and a lot of other dark things.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said sitting in the empty seat next to her.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said smiling, she had a cheerful facade on but he didn't buy it.  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco said looking at the page number of her book and closing it.  
  
"What do you mean, what is the matter?" Hermione said choking back tears.  
  
"Oh gosh, I knew he would do this." Draco said not knowing really what to say.  
  
"Yeah, I knew him for about an hour and I had sex with him, I knew you for a few months and yet we've only seen each other stark naked very briefly." Hermione said sort of laughing as a tear fell down her face.  
  
"I... I don't know what to say. What are you reading?" Draco said trying to change the subject. A little 4th year silently walked by and sat at a table near them. Draco stopped talking and stared at her.  
  
"Scram." Draco said as the little girl got up and started to run away.  
  
"Git." She called at him.  
  
"Slag." He called back.  
  
"Draco! I guess you really have to get to know you in order for you to actually be part way decent." Hermione said smiling at him.  
  
"Hey! So I'm not really decent?" Draco said grabbing her arm and kissing her hand. "My Lady, please let me escort you back to my dormitory," He said pulling her up and waving his wand and muttering an incantation, making all the books disappear to there rightful spots. Hermione giggled sexily and trotted among behind him.  
  
"Get to class kids." The librarian called to them as they ran past the checkout desk.  
  
Hermione and Draco arrived in Draco's dormitory and Draco pulled off his robes and shirt and laid Hermione down on his bed, kissing her neck, making her way down to her chest. Hermione pulled her robes off and the shirt and bra that were underneath it. Draco kissed Hermione lovingly and cherished her scent. Draco and Hermione lay heated and ready.  
  
"Can I?" Draco said lying atop of Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." Hermione said.  
  
A/n: Hey hoped you liked his chapter! I am going to have every other chapter Draco then Hermione if I can, so yeah hope you don't mind. Well, review! Sorry for my horrible grammar


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: First off I have the biggest apology. I am so sorry to whom ever Instant Messaged me and started badmouthing me. God I am so sorry. I have the world's worst temper. I can't believe I said that. I was trying to hurt someone in the worst way and I deserve to be called every name I was called in those reviews. I don't know how my head got stuck so far up my ass, and I should understand this because my dad was adopted and so was my big brother before I was born. I am the most arrogant person in the world; I'll admit it. I am a stuck up bitch and I know the only reason some one would give up there child is because they couldn't give them the life they wanted to give them. I am so sorry. Please forgive, I would e-mail you an apology but I don't know your e-mail address.  
Please before you start yelling at me for making Hermione a Death Eater read on. I am also on the verge of quiting this story. Don't anyone use that comment to tell me I should, because then I probably won't, just to piss you off.  
  
Hermione had returned to the school that night feeling ashamed. 'Why did I sleep with him?" Hermione kept thinking frantically as she climbed the steps up to the Gryffindor tower. As she arrived up the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione had been thinking so much her brain hurt.  
  
"Password please?" the Fat Lady asked in her slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"Squabble drops" Hermione said quietly as the portrait swung quickly open, revealing the whole in the brick wall on the other side. Hermione joined Ron and Harry who were sitting in the red plush chairs around the fire talking about Quidditch.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry said looking at her wearily.  
  
"Hi Harry." Hermione said sitting in the chair next to him.  
  
"Hey Ron." Hermione said looking at him as he tapped his fingers on the leather of the red couch.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron said shooting daggers at her. "You were supposed to come back right after whatever Voldemort does at his rendezvous, Hermione." Ron said crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione was sent on an assignment to be and undercover Death Eater for the Order, even though she wasn't a part of the order. Dumbledore thought if she wasn't in the order there would be less chance of information being spilled to Voldemort.  
  
"I had to stay..." Hermione said trailing off, she couldn't tell them she had slept with Malfoy, they'd shoot her. Dumbledore didn't know if Draco was to be trusted and he thought there was something a bit wrong with Hermione's adoption, that Voldemort was using the Imperius Curse to control the Valdoy's into thinking they were Hermione's parents and controlling the Granger's into giving her up. Hermione had been thinking about his comments since then. Dumbledore had said this could be a trap so that Voldemort could become closer to Harry.  
  
"He didn't?" Harry said standing up.  
  
"No, Harry." Hermione replied. Harry hadn't wanted Hermione to take the assignment as undercover Death eater at all, and he said if Voldemort did anything to her he would go after him. Hermione and the rest of the Order could do nothing to talk him out of it.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry said plunking himself back into the chair.  
  
"Calm down, Harry. I'm sure Hermione would tell us." Ron said still looking at Hermione intently.  
  
"Yes, I would." Hermione said before getting up and she suddenly stopped short and turned back to face the two.  
  
"Did you two do your homework?" Hermione said tapping her foot on the stone floor as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at them.  
  
"Yep, Hermione's back." Ron said groaning as he pulled his books out of his bags and dropped them on the coffee table with a thud.  
  
"Did you do your homework, Hermione?" Harry said grinning. He had an itching feeling she hadn't.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did." Hermione said smiling as she sat down back in her chair.  
  
"Hermione, help me with this one, eh?" Ron said pointing to a problem on the transfiguration homework.  
  
"Ron, that's so easy..." Hermione started as she explained it to him.  
  
"Okay Hermione, I think he understands." Harry said, as he became distracted with his own work.  
  
"Do you understand, Ron?" Hermione said backing away.  
  
"Not a bit." Ron said as he fiddled with his quill before writing down some nonsense.  
  
"Good grief." Hermione said as she slipped back into her chair and kicked her feet up onto the oak table.  
  
A/n: Sorry it is a short chapter. I am so sorry that the characters are out of character it's just that I'm not JKR so I cannot write exactly like her. I am also sorry for all of you who think this adoption thing is whack. I had a plan for it but I decided the have Dumbledore speak his opinion about it before I actually revealed anything about it, so I hope I don't get anymore flares about it. Sorry about my grammar and everything else that is wrong with this story. I would do betas but I have no idea how it works, so yeah :) Well review please. (be nice?lol.) 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n:** I am not worrying about making my chapters long anymore, maybe I can now be more careful about my many wonderful errors.  
  
**Chapter 15**  
  
Draco sat with one leg over the other with his arms crossed against his chest in one of the many wooden chairs surrounding the high wood and green velvet throne belonging to Voldemort. He watched, as Hermione appeared to be enjoying herself immensely. She was prancing around the room seducing various Death Eaters and in the end making her way back over to Draco who was seated in the shadows away from the activity.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Not going around making all the men horny as hell." Draco said frowning at her.  
  
"What? I am supposed to act all Death Eaterish." Hermione said placing one leg under her as she eased herself into the chair next to Draco.  
  
"Doesn't mean you have to make yourself appear to be a slag." Draco said pouting.  
  
"I look like a slag?" Hermione said eyes wide.  
  
"For someone so smart you are very oblivious to your actions." Draco said softening his frown a bit but not much.  
  
Draco still was not to sure why Hermione wanted to be a Death Eater. He had admired her for her rational thinking but still she joined one of the most dangerous wizards' clique in the world. Draco watched as Hermione kept looking down at her watch and watching the many Death Eaters roam around the Malfoy Manor, when Voldemort took a seat on his throne.  
  
"Good evening everyone," Voldemort began. "Welcome, tonight we will be planning our attack on the Order. I would like to attack before the end of the year, unlike earlier plans when we attacked when they were expecting us to. This year will be different, I want this to be a battle like they have never seen, we will cut their throats kill them all, every last scoundrel, but I. GET. POTTER." He said menacingly. Many Death Eaters chuckled and cheered until Voldemort quieted them down. After clearing his throat and slowly standing up he pointed to Hermione.  
  
"I also have just the person to help us." Voldemort said as all eyes turned to where Hermione lounged in the chair next to Draco.  
  
"Yes, My Lord, I would be more than willing." Hermione drawled as she arose from her seat and slowly wove in and out of the chairs and curtsied to Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, good girl." Voldemort said as he muttered an incantation and a second chair appeared next to Lucius's own chair. Hermione sat down in the chair and raised her foot and sat it on the tiny table next to her.  
  
"Oops." Hermione smirked as her motorcycle boot left a black scuff on the wood table. Hermione leaned back on the chair as her black lace halter-top rode up her belly and knee length fairy style skirt slid up to her thighs and the tops of her thigh high black and white striped stockings where showing her pale pink skin. Draco couldn't help but think Hermione looked more like a gothic vampire than an evil wizard even though she was anything but that.

Draco listened intently to what Voldemort had to say the rest of the meeting because he was describing their strategy and time and date of the attack. Draco was astonished to find himself a bit excited for the attack. He couldn't wait to torture some of the gits that bothered the hell out of him. After the meeting was over Hermione found him still seated in the back of the room. Hermione sat her small bottom on Draco's lap and watched as some of the Death Eaters drank lager and made utter fools of themselves.  
  
"Draco, I need to use the loo." Hermione stated and got up and walked up to the third floor so she wouldn't meet any drunk Death Eaters.  
  
Draco sat unusually quiet and pondered on who he would torture first. Draco felt so evil ... he liked it. First on his list were the stupid giggly girls in Gryffindor. He couldn't let Hermione know or she would hex his arse out of this universe, so he just wouldn't tell her. What Hermione didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Draco sat pondering on different things when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Draco turned around to face his father who beckoned him towards the vacant study across from where he was seated. Draco got up and walked across the stone floor and stepped onto the polished wooden floors of the study.  
  
**A/n:** Hey hope you like. Please review but be nice, don't tell me this story is crap and I should never write again. Yeah I know this story is like completely far-fetched but cope with it. And I'm still utterly sorry for being the biggest bitch in the world. Please Review. Anyone want to be a BETA e-mail me at the address in my profile, because I don't know if you can have links in here.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Hey thank you for the wonderful reviews. Every time I read them I get knots in my stomach becuase I don't know whether they'll be good or bad. Sorry I cut off so quick last chapter, I wanted to change to Hermione's POV. Read and Review please.

Chapter 16  
  
Hermione slowly wondered back to where she and Draco were seated and was not surprised to see he had gone. Hermione walked over to the bar where she helped herself to a glass of wine and was going back to her seat but stopped short outside a large wooden door. Since the noise had lowered itself to a dull murmur she heard voices on the other side of the door. Hermione looked around and saw no body was looking at her and pressed her ear to the wood paneling of the door.  
  
"I must congratulate you on stringing that filthy mudblood along this long, Draco." Hermione heard the unmistakable voice of Lucius drawl.  
  
"Thank you father, I'm so glad to please you." Hermione heard Draco answer back to him. Hermione whimpered silently to herself. She could believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Good, Son. Now just keep doing this wonderful job and we'll have Potter dead in no time." Hermione sat outside the door fuming when out of anger she threw her wine cup down and kicked the door. Hermione was fretting at her stupidity when suddenly the door swung open. Hermione scrambled to her feet wiping the wine off her shoes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mr. Malfoy said looking at her questioningly.  
  
"I... uh... dropped this wine cup and slipped on it, I am so sorry." Hermione said hoping they didn't think that she was listening to their conversation.  
  
"Get up, girl." Lucius growled as Hermione stood up all the way.  
  
"I'll be getting back to school, Draco." Hermione said pecking his cheek so he wouldn't suspect anything. Hermione hurried over to the fireplace down the hall from the study and took her gray cloak off the coat hanger while grabbing a hot pink satin sachet out of the inside pocket. Hermione fished out a reasonable amount of floo powder and threw it quickly into the fire, wanting to get away as fast as she could.  
  
Hermione arrived back at the castle and hurried to Dumbledores office and stopped to give the stone gargoyle the password. As the gargoyle leapt aside Hermione flew up the stairs and knocked loudly on the door that was opened by Ron.  
  
What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked pushing past him to find the Order having a quick meeting in the office, which was a little, unusual.  
  
"Please Hermione, join us." Dumbledore said arising from his chair at the head of the table as Hermione seated herself beside an unusually weird globe. Hermione looked inside of it and saw her own dark misty reflection.  
  
"Why am I in this globe?" Hermione asked bewildered.  
  
"That's a Foe-glass," Harry said answering her question.  
  
"Well, why am I in it?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"It reflects any evil person or someone with the Dark Mark, such as you." Harry said, and Hermione thought he sounded extremely intelligent.  
  
"Oh, I see." Hermione answered. Hermione was fascinated with all the other things in the office, too. She had to say it was the most fascinating clutter she had ever seen.  
  
"Hermione it is a good thing you are here. We have noticed many reoccurring meetings with Voldemort when he usually has meeting once or twice a month, perhaps you could tell us why there have been so many lately." Dumbledore said taking his seat.  
  
"Well, tonight Sir, Voldemort told us that he is planning an attack on the Order within the next few weeks, because he thought it was to obvious if he attacked at the end of the year like he did on previous attacks on the Order. Sir, you are also right about a few other things. Voldemort is using me to get to Harry and you. He is hoping I'll give away your whereabouts and plans to him so he can use them to his advantage." Hermione said trying not to remember what she had heard Draco and his Father talking about. "Sir I also don't think I am adopted, I think Voldemort is controlling the Valody's and my parents and I was thinking back to the time when I first went with them, and I can't even remember why I went, but I remember not wanting to go and not being able to say so, I have been so oblivious to the fact that it was all so obvious especially the story he had them tell me." Hermione said before she realized she was in tears.  
  
"Hermione that is a brilliant bunch of information." Ron exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged her.  
  
"Uh... Ron... calm down." Harry told Ron.  
  
"Uh... sorry." Ron said backing away and sitting in his seat, as his ears turned red.  
  
"Hermione, If this is the case Voldemort may be planning to kill you so you should be very careful as to not make anyone suspicious." Professor Dumbledore said very seriously. Hermione noticed the twinkle in the Professors eye was gone and was filled with grave concern.  
  
"I think I have Lucius suspicious. I was listening in on him talking to Malfoy and he congratulated Malfoy on playing me this long. He said they'd have Harry dead in no time thanks to me. Well I got so mad that I through my glass down and kicked the door. He opened it and caught me sitting there and I told him I tripped but I think he is a bit suspicious if I heard him or not." Hermione said wringing her hands as she saw Tonks and Kinglsey shake their heads angrily.  
  
"I think someone should take Hermione's spot, it is far to dangerous for her and someone who is an auror would have a better survival chance." Dumbledore said tapping his foot gently against the floor.  
  
"I could do it" Tonks piped up.  
  
"Just the person I had in mind, that way we wouldn't have to worry about polyjuice and what not." Dumbledore said as Tonks screwed her eyes up and turned into a perfect replica of Hermione.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said blinking at Tonks.  
  
"Now I will have to learn to be you." Tonks said frowning at Hermione's frizzy curls before changing back to her normal self.  
  
"No I will not kiss that two faced git!" Tonks said stomping her feet at Hermione.  
  
"You have to! Don't make me hex your arse." Hermione said pointing her wand at Tonks who was once again a perfect twin of Hermione.  
  
"You wouldn't, don't tangle with me Granger." Tonks said, Hermione hadn't heard Tonk's this angry since Bellatrix got away after killing Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, but if your gonna be convincing you have to be me." Hermione said as Hermione placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"So have I got the way you talk down?" Tonks asked making her voice sound like Hermione's.  
  
"Yes. Know you have to get the way I treat Malfoy down." Hermione said shoving her wand into the pocket of her robes.  
  
"I know exactly how to treat him, like the scaly git he is." Tonks said refusing to even touch him.  
  
"You have to Tonks." Hermione said as an idea popped in her head. "Okay I'm going to have go on a date with him you will be forced to touch him then." Hermione said smirking at Tonks.  
  
"And how will we do that?" Tonks asked crossing her arms over her chest like a little girl who didn't get the shoes she wanted.  
  
"Tomorrow is Saturday, and it is Hogsmead weekend before break." Hermione said turning to follow Tonks as she sat in a vacant desk in the empty classroom. "Malfoy wants me to go with him he asked me a few days ago and now your going with him." Hermione said clicking her nails on the desk Tonks was sitting in.  
  
"Fine, but how will you know I do anything with him?" Tonks asked Hermione hoping to ditch the git.  
  
"I'll follow you in Harry's invisibility cloak." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Arggg." Tonks said kicking Hermione's foot playfully.  
  
"You volunteered for this mission." Hermione said as her stomach grumbled. Hermione looked down at her watch and groaned she had missed lunch again. Hermione had been excused from classes all day long so she could train Tonks to be her.  
  
"I'm leaving meet me here tomorrow morning at 9:45" Hermione directed as she picked up her bag and left the classroom. Hermione couldn't bear to miss class so to keep herself from going she started to wander around. Hermione wanted to laugh a few minutes later when she saw herself outside of the potion class. Hermione peered in and smiled. The class was working in three's and she saw Harry and Ron struggling on there own potion. Hermione pulled open the dungeon doors and stepped in.  
  
"You're late!" Snape barked.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape shouted as Hermione turned beat red.  
  
"Darn it!" Hermione screamed at herself in her head. "Have you forgotten where I was Professor?" Hermione spat of him.  
  
"Find a partner." Snape growled and stalked off.  
  
"Hey you guys." Hermione said joining them.  
  
"I don't think this is right." Harry said looking at everybody else's cauldrons and seeing a maroon mist hovering above them.  
  
"No it isn't." Hermione said grabbing a bottle of black hearts and throwing 5 in.  
  
"That's not on the list." Ron said freaking out.  
  
"Don't worry. You put 5 to many drops of troll tears into it," Hermione said bewildering Ron and Harry. "Black hearts cancel it out." Hermione said stirring the potion counter clockwise then clockwise as it turned a deep shade of maroon.  
  
"How in the world did you know that?" Ron asked scratching his head.  
  
"It's Hermione." Harry said. "Hermione knows all."  
  
"Do not, it's common sense." Hermione said nudging Harry.  
  
A/n: Here is chapter 15. Sorry so many of you thought I quit. Bye.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Hey thanks for the wonderful reviews, I am glad I can actually write a story that some people like!**

* * *

****

Chapter 17   
Hermione walked quietly along side Tonks as they made their way to   
the Three Broomsticks.   
"I can't do this!" Tonks cried out when they stopped in front of the   
restaurant.   
"Yes, you can." Hermione said flatly scanning the crowd for Malfoy.   
Hermione kept looking at Tonks who was trying to find a sign of   
Hermione who had to dodge many people underneath Harry's   
invisibility cloak.   
"No! What if he tries to kiss me? I can't kiss him, he's my   
godforsaken cousin!" Tonks said groping around for Hermione.   
Hermione sat laughing in her head. The thought had never occurred to   
her that Tonks would be kissing her own cousin.   
"I never thought of that." Hermione said smiling as she found the   
back of Tonks robes and tugged on them in the direction that Draco   
Malfoy was appearing from. As he appeared nearer to her Hermione   
could feel Tonks retreat a few steps.   
"Hey Hermione." He said smirking at her. Hermione wanted to gag at   
the bloody little actor.   
"Uh... Er... Hey." Tonks mumbled backing up and knocking Hermione on   
her bum.   
"Ouch." Hermione hissed as she landed on a rock.   
"What?" He asked looking at Tonks.   
"Nothing." Tonks said as she felt Hermione tug on her robes again   
signaling she was there.   
Draco leaned in to kiss Tonks and she jumped backwards just missing   
Hermione. "No, no!" Tonks said bumping into Hermione again.   
"Why?" He asked looking at her oddly.   
"My...my...make-up will smear." Tonks said stuttering gesturing to   
her pink lipstick.   
"Oh." He said taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant.   
Hermione followed the two into the crowded restaurant weaving her   
way through the crowd with difficulty.

Hermione watched as the two youths slid onto two barstools, belonging to a tall table.Hermione looked around slowly and saw a vacant booth next to Tonks and   
Malfoy. Hermione slid herself into it, trying hard not to get the   
cloak caught on the table. Hermione sat bored, watching Tonks   
pretend to be her, Hermione wasn't surprised that he couldn't tell   
her apart from Tonks. Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy smiled at   
Tonks lovingly and whispered little nothings in her ear. Hermione   
sat there slowly growing sad. Hermione suddenly realized she was not   
one of a kind, but she was replaceable. Tonks could very easily take   
over her life and no one would notice, except for the fact Tonks   
would be missing, that wouldn't go unnoticed. Hermione got caught up   
in her state of jealousy and failed to notice a family of four   
scooting themselves into the small booth.

Hermione slowly slipped   
under the table and tried to get away, but the mother had slipped   
her legs in and so did a little boy on the opposite side of the   
table. Hermione sighed in exasperation and decided she would wait   
for someone to get up to get something so she could sneak out.   
One hour later Hermione sat huddled up underneath the table, her   
hands slowly cramping and her bottom becoming numb on the cold, hard   
floor. Hermione tried hard to shift into another position when she   
realized the woman's foot was on the hem of her cloak, but it was   
too late and Hermione had already moved and the top of her cloak   
fell off of her head. In frantic move movements to try and cover   
herself the little boy peeked under the table as Hermione rammed   
herself into his legs.  
"AHHHH, there is a floating head under my table!" The little boy   
screamed as he scrambled on top of the table. Hermione watched it   
teeter and was relieved when the father pulled him off so it didn't   
tip. Hermione sat under the table barely breathing as the mother   
slowly peered under the table. Hermione slowly smiled and waved at   
the white lady.   
"Th... th... th... there's a girl under there." the woman sputtered   
to her husband.   
"Nonsense!" He said shoving the boy into her arms as he and his   
daughter peered under for a look. Hermione just grinned sheepishly   
at them as the man slowly got up from the booth, pulling his family   
along with him after throwing down a few galleons to pay for the   
meal. "People are so weird." He muttered as they walked away.   
Hermione slowly crawled out from under the table and sat down on the   
red seating as she regained her posture. Hermione suddenly   
remembered why she was there. She looked to her left and saw a girl   
and a boy sitting there, but the girl and boy wasn't Tonks and Draco   
Malfoy. Hermione growled to herself and while no one was looking she   
pulled off the cloak and slowly went up to the couple.   
"Ooh... er... how long have you been here?" She asked them as they   
looked at her weirdly.   
"About half an hour." The boy answered her, looking her up and down.   
"Thanks." Hermione replied as she left The Three Broomsticks.   
Hermione held the watery material in her arms and shuffled through   
the crowd. Hermione kept her eyes peeled for any sign of a platinum   
blonde hair boy or a raven black haired girl. Hermione suddenly   
spotted Tonks head and through the cloak around her. As she ran up   
to the girl she grabbed her arm and whirled her around.   
"Where have you been?" Hermione said hushed as she looked at the   
girl. Hermione's stomach sank as she saw a girl with green eyes and   
a look on her face as if something sour was under her nose, staring   
through her.   
"What?" The girl gasped backing up slowly and knocking down a   
display of posters.   
"Sorry." Hermione murmured as she apparated away from her. Hermione   
wandered around for about ten minutes, looking at things in windows,   
and randomly calling out Tonks name too see if she was near.   
Hermione stopped in front of a door, leading into a jewelery store   
as she called for Tonks again.   
"Hermione?" A voice called as Hermione stood in the door of jewelry   
store.   
"Tonks?" Hermione called as she looked around, moving away from the   
door.   
"Hermione! Where have you been?" She said when Hermione grasped her   
hand.   
"Well, first, I was stranded underneath a stuffy table...then I was   
scaring the bloody life out of unsuspecting people." Hermione   
retorted at Tonks irritated.   
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Tonks asked as Hermione choked back tears.   
"Nothing. You've done good. You can go." Hermione said pulling off   
the cloak after wiping at her eyes to make sure no tears were   
visible.   
"Thanks Hermione." Tonks said air kissing Hermione on either side of   
her cheeks. Tonks slowly turned back to herself but with long red   
hair, colored streaks in it, and a vintage black Sex Pistols tee, a   
green cardigan and black and gray checkered pants.   
"You were a good actress." Hermione said smiling at her.   
"I did take some theater when I was 10." She said smiling as she   
took Harry's cloak and Dissaparated.   
Hermione smoothed her hair and stood outside the door waiting for   
Malfoy to come out. Hermione couldn't understand why it bothered her   
so much to see Tonks and Draco together. Hermione though she hated   
his living guts. Hermione guessed she was absolutely wrong.   
"Hey Hermione. Here." Draco said pulling a black box out of his   
robes.   
"You shouldn't have." Hermione said feeling guilty as she felt the   
smooth velvet. Hermione slowly opened the box and gasped.   
"Yeah... I should have." Draco said kissing her head as she pulled   
out a silver cursive H studded with diamonds. Draco took the box   
from her and pulled the necklace out and unclasped it. Hermione   
lifted up her long black hair that was now down to the middle of her   
back so Draco could hook it around her neck. Hermione dropped her   
hair and smoothed some stray frizzy pieces.   
"It's great." Hermione said smiling shyly.

* * *

That night after shopping and dinner, Hermione sat in Draco's dorm   
with him as he sipped a glass of fire whiskey. Hermione guessed he   
was relieving himself of some burdens he was carrying for the time   
being.   
"You want some?" He asked her as she shook her head.   
"No thank you." Hermione said to him.   
"Mrs. Goody two-shoes." He said staring at her.   
"What?" Hermione asked leaning forward, gripping the side of the   
chair.   
"You heard me, why don't you ever try something new?" He asked her   
frowning. "You will never do anything bad."   
"So becoming a Death Eater isn't as bad a drinking lager?" Hermione   
asked as she took the bottle from him and drank half of it. Hermione   
wiped the fire whiskey off her mouth as she felt it burn her throat,   
but forced herself too keep a straight face.   
"Well, the worst thing I could have ever done was get with you!"   
Hermione rambled, she couldn't believe how fast fire whiskey was   
effecting her.   
"What?" He said as his jaw dropped. Hermione took another swig and   
threw the bottle down at his feet where is shattered. Hermione was   
so mad, even though she knew the alcohol was responsible for some of   
his talking, but Hermione knew there was truth behind those words.   
As Hermione stormed out the room she grabbed the necklace and pulled   
it off, throwing at his face.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning, her head pounding and spinning. She   
slowly retreated from her bed and felt her stomach lurch. Hermione   
dashed towards the toilet and heaved into it. The hot vomit rushed   
through her throat, causing Hermione to remember the row she and   
Malfoy had had the night before. Tears stinging her eyes, Hermione   
flushed the toilet and got up to stand in front of the mirror.   
Hermione's complexion was pale as she flushed her face with hot   
water. Hermione felt her stomach give another sickening lurch as she   
vomited on top of the sink and all down the front of her nightgown.   
Hermione collapsed to the floor feeling horrible. She slowly looked   
up at the clock on the wall in front of her and let out a sigh. It   
was 10 o'clock in the morning and she still wasn't fully awake.   
Hermione leaned against the wall and stood up to go and find her   
wand.   
Hermione finished cleaning herself up and headed downstairs.   
Hermione had taked a potion to cease the hang over but she still   
didn't feel 100% better. Hermione slowly walked down the steps and   
sat down in the comfortable chair next to Harry, Ron and Ginny.   
"What's the matter, Hermione?" Ginny asked as Ron check mated Harry.   
"Nothing, just caught a little bug." Hermione said snuggling deeper   
into the chair.   
"Got to go." Harry said getting up with his bags and running out of   
the common room.   
"Where's he off to?" Hermione asked Ron befuddled.   
"Training with Dumbledore." Ron answered making the chess set   
disapear with a wave of his wand.   
"Oh." Hermione answered as Lavender entered the common room with   
some boy on her arm.   
"I thought Harry and Lavender were dating." Hermione asked staring   
at the two.   
"Were... Harry broke up with her. Said he didn't have time for a   
proper relationship now." Ron answered looking at the beautiful   
Gryffindor.   
"Oh... When did this happen?" Hermione asked quietly.   
"Ages ago. Since he started training with Dumbledore." Ron answered   
her again.   
"When did he start his training?" Hermione asked feeling bad that   
she had been left out of all of this.   
"If you would have been here you would have known, but you were too   
busy play Mrs. Death Eater Malfoy!" Ron said getting up and stalking   
off to his room.   
"Geez." Hermione said hurt.   
"No offense, but you haven't been around much recently. Your always   
with him. You wouldn't know that Ron dated Parvati or that Harry is   
failing transfiguration, or I for that matter have cancer." Ginny   
said getting up as Hermione called after her.   
"Ginny, what?" Hermione said still not being able to believe her   
ears.   
"Yeah, you wouldn't know, I thought you were my friend." Ginny said   
running off angrily.   
"Ginny! I am your friend!" Hermione said sitting in the chair   
stunned. Hermione got up and raced into Ron's room.   
"Why didn't you tell me Ginny had cancer!" Hermione shrieked at Ron   
who was sitting on his bed.   
"Because you didn't deserve to know!" He yelled back at her, getting   
up briskly.   
"Ginny is my best friend, too!" Hermione said as hot tears spilled   
down her cheeks as she sat in a red chair next to the door.   
"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron said cooling down and pulling her into a   
hug as Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

A/n: Hey hope you don't mind how the story format is set up. It is a bit different and I don't feel like messing around with it. Also anyone else want to be a BETA I want at least two for a better perspective or whatever, like so I'll have two oppinions about it. If you would be interested email me at azbestbtrippinaol.com.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. Okay... I have rewritten almost the whole story, When I get a chance to post them you will see Hermione was under the imperious curse, but was being sort of thick and didn't think of it. She does try to resist it then, and so on... Well you will have to look at them when I post them, probably at the end of the story, which I think is drawing sort of near. Well please read and review. I am open to constructive critisism.**

****

**Chapter 18 **

****

Draco awoke the next morning dizzy and sick. At first he couldn't   
remember why, until he spotted the three bottles of fire whiskey.   
"Whoa..." He groaned laughing. Draco went into the bathroom and   
splashed his face with water and looked at his own reflection in the   
mirror. Suddenly he felt his arm burn terrible and floo'd back to   
the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the cold dungeons not knowing why he had told   
his parents he still wanted to marry the mudblood. His father called   
him a little blood traitor and threw him in the dungeons right after   
he got back from Hogsmead. He then sent Blaise Zabinni to take his   
place at school to play the stupid mudblood along until the fight   
with Harry, then The Dark Lord would torture her and the Weasel boy   
in front of Potter, hoping he would break and join farces with him,   
meaning he would kill Potter after he stripped him of his powers.

Draco could here a low murmur from up stairs and an occasional evil   
laugh from Voldemort. Voldemort was a heartless bastard. He   
struggled against the bars and through himself helplessly onto the   
ground. He had his wand but magic didn't work in the cells. He   
remembered the wedding ring he was wearing. He knew that it probably   
wasn't even the real one, his father probably made a replica and   
switched them so a filthy mudblood wouldn't have to wear it, if not   
his father had clearly not been thinking, but he remembered his   
father told him who over he gave the ring to would have a connection   
with him, but he wasn't sure how.   
Draco thought deep in his head, calling to Hermione, he should be   
able to get through to her seeing she was only upstairs, that is if   
it was how it even worked.

* * *

Hermione sat in Ron's dorm holding her arm. He was calling and she   
knew the pain wouldn't stop until she went, but she couldn't go   
because Tonk's was already there.   
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked as tears welled up in Hermione's   
eyes.   
"He's calling." She gasped as the burning became more intense, when   
she heard a voice in her head.   
'Hermione help me, please... Hermione? Please.' A voice called   
inside of her head as the silver and emerald engagement ring on her   
finger started too grow warm.   
"Hermione what's it doing?" He asked staring at the ring he had   
never really noticed on her finger. "Is that the engagement ring?"   
He asked as Hermione sat thinking.   
"Yeah, I've read about the Malfoy engagement ring. It links the two   
people who wear the ring. He's calling me. Don't you hear him?" She   
asked looking at him as her arm still burned horribly.   
"No." He answered her slowly pointing at her arm where the skin was   
becoming red and irritated and little blood beads began to arise   
from her skin.   
"I have to go to him." Hermione said thinking hard. 'Where are you?'   
She asked concentrating on Malfoy.   
'The dungeons.' He answered quickly. Hermione quickly ran out of the   
dorm and out across the frozen school grounds and pulled on the   
entrance gates which were locked. Hermione screamed in her head as   
she though hard. Hermione looked around and spotted a trellis that   
held up a big bush. Hermione trudged towards them in the thick snow   
and stopped as they grumbled very much alive. Hermione stared,   
defeated and cold.   
"Hermione you can't go. It isn't safe!" She heard Ron call from   
behind her.   
'I can't come!' Hermione yelled in her mind as the ring started to   
grow cold.   
"I have to!" Hermione yelled at him shivering in the winter air.   
"See it is all about that two-faced git! You don't care about   
anything but him. If you go, you could get captured and then they   
would torture you and you would give away all the secrets the Order   
has been hiding from Voldemort," Ron said flinching as he said the   
despicable name. "then Harry would have to play hero to save your   
ass, and he would probably end up dead!" He yelled, his face red   
with fury as he jerked Hermione away from the trellis and dragged   
her back inside through the snow.   
"But he sounded desperate!" She muttered quietly as Ron stopped and   
glared at her.   
"Do you think that Malfoy's father would kill him? He is a very   
powerful wizard and they'll need him for the final battle!" Ron said   
staring at Hermione, she was acting like she would die without him.   
Hermione didn't do anything at Ron's words and he just stared at   
her. "YOU HONESTLY THINK THEY'LL KILL HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU   
HERMIONE! WHERE IS THE HERMIONE I ONCE KNEW, THE SMART HERMIONE, WHO   
GOT PERFECT MARKS IN EVERY CLASS! TELL ME! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"   
He yelled at her as Hermione turned on her heel and ran from Ron.   
Hermione ran and ran until she was in her dormitory sobbing.   
"Hermione?" Ginny asked from the bed next to her.   
"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione sobbed making her way over to her.   
"I am so sorry! I have been a horrible friend! I love you so much...   
you know that, and have cancer and I didn't know. Ron hates me... he   
doesn't understand, I haven't talked to Harry in a while even though   
I love him as a friend more than he could ever know... what if I   
lose him!" Hermione said in a terrible fit.   
"Hermione calm down, your not making sense," Ginny said crying with   
her. "Their only keeping you away from him because they love you,   
too!" Ginny said with her red hair stuck to her face from all the   
tears draining from her eyes.   
"But I'm horrible! I am a wretched, despicable scum!" Hermione   
cried.   
"Hermione stop that!" Ginny said sternly as she grabbed a tissue and   
wiped the tears off of her and Hermione's face.   
"Ginny how long have you had cancer?" Hermione asked suddenly   
rubbing her sore arm.   
"Well, it is Leukemia, but Wizards don't usually die from it because   
of the magical remedies we have." Ginny said wiping Hermione's tears   
on her robes.   
"Oh..." Hermione said. "Where are you being treated?" She asked as   
Ginny laid against her pillows and Hermione had her head in her lap.   
"Madam Pomphrey. She has treated a lot of students in the past 70   
years at Hogwarts, and none have died." Ginny said as Hermione lay reassured that she wouldn't lose the sister she never had.   
"So, what have you been up to lately?" She asked Ginny who had her   
eyes shut.   
"Carrying on the Fred and George Weasley legacy," Ginny said   
laughing. "Like last week, me, Dean, Seamus, and Collin planted   
smoke bombs in Snape's class room for the Hufflepuff's and   
Ravenclaw's on Friday before break." Ginny said laughing through   
tears. "You should have heard them scream as they all evacuated the   
room." Ginny said shaking with laughter.   
"Ginny!" She said laughing at the image.   
"I hope you haven't been trying out new inventions on the younger   
ones." Hermione said frowning.   
"Of course not, what makes you think that?" Ginny said grinning   
mischievously.   
"Ginny!" Hermione said laughing, happy at the sudden change in mood.   
Hermione and Ginny laid laughing in their room until their sides   
ached. Hermione eventually wondered to the library where she started   
to read through her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History.

* * *

The following week flew by quick as the snow thickened and the house   
elves decorated the school with beautiful decorations and had fake   
snow falling from the ceilings but it never touched the floor, just   
stopped above their heads.   
It was Christmas Eve and Hermione hadn't spoken to Malfoy since her   
little run in with him the day after she was hearing his voice in   
her head. When She confronted him the day after the incident, he   
denied it and said she was going mad. Hermione had been so mad that   
she had tried to force the ring off her finger, but it wouldn't   
budge. Hermione couldn't help too think that this wasn't the Draco   
Malfoy she knew. She also thought she was trying to make Malfoy   
something he wasn't. Maybe he wasn't capable of any feelings beside   
greed, hate, and self centeredness.   
Hermione went and sat down with Harry and Ron in the empty Great   
Hall for dinner.   
"Hey you two." Hermione greeted them as she sat in between them.   
Over the past week the trio had mended their friendship and agreed   
that they would never let something as stupid as duty come between   
them again.   
"Hey Hermione." Harry said as he scooted over a bit so she could be   
comfortable.   
"Hey Hermione." Ron said adding some more shepherd pie onto his   
plate.   
"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked hoping she was okay.   
"Treatment. Nurse said she is recovering rapidly and wants her to   
get as many treatments as possible so she can have a better chance   
of it not coming back." Ron answered as he shoveled a big bite of   
shepherds pie into his mouth mixed with pumpkin pie.   
"Eww, Ron." Hermione said looking at him with her face twisted into   
a disgusted look.   
"Yeah Ron, how do you taste the food?" Harry asked looking at Ron's   
bulging cheeks.   
"Easy, with my tongue," he said smartly swallowing his mouthful   
before he started too cough.   
"Ron now see what you've done?" Hermione said handing him her   
napkin.   
"Thanks. I reckon that you two are right." He said after he calmed   
himself down. Hermione sighed as Ron then again took another giant   
bite full of food and chomped away on it merrily.Hermione sat up in her dormitory, with the curtains around her bed   
closed so she could wrap the presents she had bought for her   
friends. It was late before Hermione had finished them and sat them   
at the end of the bed so they would disappear to Harry and Ron's   
pile of gifts. Hermione decided she would hand deliver Ginny's gift   
since she was right next to her.   
At the foot of Ginny's bed she laid down the gift she had bought   
specially for her. It was a satin scarlet scarf that came with black   
leather gloves with wool lining. Hermione had saw Ginny eyeing it in   
a fashion boutique earlier on in the school year. Hermione scuttled   
back to her bed, lied down and fell into a restful sleep.Hermione awoke the next morning and smiled at the pile of gifts at   
the end of her bed. Hermione grabbed the first one and was surprised   
to see a big amount from the Grangers. Hermione felt sad, because   
she missed them so much. The fist few packages contained make-up and   
what not. The next was a photo album with pictures of Hermione and   
her family in it. Hermione couldn't help but want to cry.   
If only they knew she wasn't adopted, but Voldemort had the Grangers   
thinking she is adopted. She had worked out that they were all under   
the Imperious Curse. Hermione reached for Harry's gift and opened   
it, it was a silver necklace with a Celtic symbol on it. There also   
was another little box with four quills, ink and two fountain pens   
and a little leather bound diary. Hermione sat that gift aside and   
looked over at Ginny as she gasped at Hermione's gift.   
"Hermione I love it!" She said wrapping the satin scarf around her   
neck and trying the gloves on.   
I knew you would." Hermione said moving to Ron's gift.   
Hermione unwrapped the sloppily wrapped present and looked at the   
title of the book. Hogwarts: A History Revised Edition. Hermione   
smiled and flipped through the pages, looking at the glossy pictures   
before opening up the package next to it to find Bertie Bott's Every   
Flavor Beans. Hermione opened the package and popped a golden orange   
one in her mouth and gagged.   
"Aghhh." Hermione said spitting the bean into her hand before making   
it disappear with her wand. "Vomit flavored." Hermione said spitting   
into the trash can next to her bed. Hermione then moved on to a   
heavy parcel from the Valdoy's. She pulled it open and stared at   
brand new books she hadn't ever read. There were five; _1001 Legal   
Hexes, Cosmetic Charms, Potions and Their Uses, A Easy Guide for   
Mastering Healing Charms, Charms, Curses, Hexes, Spells, and   
Potions_. Hermione looked at the books, tearing off the plastic   
covers as she looked through them.   
Hermione finished looking through her new books and when on to   
opening her gifts from the Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Mrs. Weasley and   
a mysterious person. Hermione tore the paper away from the tiny   
parcel with no name on the front and saw a small phoenix feather on   
a silver chain and found a note tucked down in the box._Miss Granger, _

_  
Please wear this necklace at all times, it is one of Fawkes   
feathers. If you are in trouble I will know where to locate you at   
all times. _

_   
  
Albus Dumbledore_Hermione undid the clasp and put it around her neck. It was a   
beautiful necklace. Hermione saw that Ginny had one, too. The two   
girls quickly hurried into the boys dormitories and saw them sitting   
there chomping away on candy and they also had a phoenix feather on   
a black chord.   
"Merry Christmas!" Hermione said sitting down next to Harry on his   
bed and Ginny sat next to Ron on his.   
"Hermione I love the gifts." Harry said smiling at the wand   
polishing kit and the new version of Quidditch Through the Ages. Ron   
agreed with him, he had received two Chudley Cannons posters and a   
wand polishing kit also.Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat laughing and talking until it   
was time for breakfast. The quartet sat in the very empty Great   
Hall, where there were about 40 student compared to the near   
thousand. Hermione had fun pulling the wizard crackers apart and   
finding little gifts. By time it was time to leave breakfast she had   
a lap full of silver sickles, Weasley's play wands, non-explodables,   
a miniature Quidditch set she had given to Harry, a grow your own   
fairy kit, and a pirate hat.Hermione was having a great time when she noticed her arm burning.   
About 30 minutes later Tonks came walking slowly into the Great Hall   
and went straight to the headmasters table.   
"Dismissed," Dumbledore said with a dismayed look on his face.   
"Harry, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please come with me." He said   
quietly as the students filed out of the Great Hall.   
Hermione found herself once again in the headmasters office with all   
of the teachers, Order Members, and DA students she hadn't   
remembered and suddenly wondered if they had continued the DA   
without her.   
"I have just been informed that Voldemort is planning to attack on   
New Year's Eve in Hogsmead. This is I am afraid, the final battle,   
unless we can hurt the Death Eater army enough that they have to   
retreat. As you all know I have been training Harry. We have almost   
fulfilled the Prophesy, that I think we should tell you, that we   
know." He stopped as the gang in the office looked at him confused.   
"I thought it broke at the attack on the ministry." Hermione spoke   
up and people nodded in agreement.   
"Ahh... but I heard the whole thing, before Mr. Potter was born."   
Dumbledore said pulling his pensive out of the closet and Harry   
nodded his consent.   
"Harry you never told us!" Ron said looking at his friend.   
Harry sat quietly as Dumbledore prodded the silver substance with   
his wand as a figure rose out of the bottom.   
"That is Trelawny." Hermione said disgusted.   
"You believe that old fraud?" She asked Dumbledore.   
"You dropped out of Divination the same reason I did, you didn't   
believe in it. You believed the Seer to be a fraud as I did, but she   
isn't, for she predicted Harry's prophecy, and so far it is true."   
Dumbledore said as the figure started to speak:_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born   
to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh moth   
dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will   
have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the   
hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...   
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the   
seventh month dies..."_ Trelawny slowly disappeared back into the   
liquid and Hermione just stared at Harry.   
"What does it mean?" Ron asked, isn't Neville born as the seventh   
month dies? Didn't his parents three times defy him?" Ron asked   
looking at Neville who was stunned.   
"Yes, he was, he meets all the requirements but one. Voldemort   
marked Harry as his equal, not Neville. He saw Harry, the half-blood   
more a threat than Neville, the pureblood." Dumbledore answered,   
telling him exactly what he had told Harry back in 5th year.   
Hermione sat there stunned. She couldn't believe it. Harry told her   
he didn't hear the prophecy, and he did, but somehow she didn't have   
the heart to be mad at him.   
"We will attack Voldemort and his ring at Hogsmead. Harry is ready,   
he has a power the Dark Lord knows not." Dumbledore said.   
"And what is that?" Ron said piping up.   
"An ancient power, such as, wand-less magic, controlling the   
elements, multi- animagi." Dumbledore said.   
"You can do that?" Ron asked Harry.   
"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said while examining his hands as if   
they really interested him.   
"Your an Arch Mage." Hermione said to him.   
"Almost." Harry said looking at her

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the prophecy made by Trelawny. I only own the plot. The rest belongs to JKR. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

> Before Hermione knew it, it was December 30. The attack was in less   
than a day. Hermione's beliefs had been confirmed. Harry and Ron had   
continued the DA. Hermione had been invited to join them out at the   
Quidditch pitch early that morning.   
"Hey Hermione." Harry said as Hermione made her way onto the field   
were about 200 students were practicing charms, and spells.   
"Wow, I didn't know you continued it this year." Hermione said   
looking at the students.   
"Well, we started up again in November, when you told us about how   
they were panning attack. I put bulletins in the classrooms. This is   
how many offered and they came back early from vacation to be here."   
He said gesturing towards the crowd.   
"Okay, sonorous." He said pointing his wand at his throat.   
"ATTENTION!" Harry yelled getting the students attention "Okay, If   
you cannot produce a patronus, go stand by Ron." Harry said as about   
50 students went to where Ron was standing.   
"Anyone who cannot do the unforgivable we've been practicing, go to   
Hermione." He said as about 30 kids walked over to her.   
"Can you teach that Harry?" Hermione asked Harry wide-eyed.   
"Yes, I can, Dumbledore's orders." Harry said smiling before   
continuing.   
"I also take it that you can all apparate, since the lessons,   
Dumbledore and I have been giving." He said "If you can't come to   
me." He said as a few younger students came over to him.   
"The rest of you, go around helping people, in three hours we will   
start dueling." Harry said as the training began.   
The three hours were long and tough, Hermione was struggling with   
teaching the students the Cruciactus Curse, so Hermione decided that   
she would show them to the best of her ability, and hope they got it   
down enough that they could cause some pain.   
Hermione later moved on to Imperious Curse, it was by far the   
hardest, but a lot of the students got it. She didn't know why they needed it though... She let them test that curse on her and each other to make sure they got it. Hermione   
exhausted was glad when it was all over. Harry had shown the kids   
basic dueling skills and she was surprised at how good they were.   
Hermione arrived back in her bed early that night and collapsed onto   
it. She fell into a deep sleep instantly. Hermione awoke the next   
morning and hurried down to the Great Hall when she saw Hagrid   
watching over the children who stayed home for the holidays.   
"The Quidditch Pitch 'ermione." Hagrid called to her as she gave a   
small wave and ran to the Pitch.   
When Hermione arrived she couldn't believe her eyes. There were   
hundreds of people, regular witches and wizards, the DA members, the   
Ministry Employee's, hundreds of Aurors, and many foreign wizards,   
Hermione still knew Voldemort would out number them.   
Hermione found her way to Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and a number of   
other people.   
"Hey Hermione," Harry said. "anytime now." He said fidgeting in his   
skin   
"I'll knock the bloody socks off those Death Eaters." Ron said   
standing in his dueling position. Hermione laughed at him and slowly   
gave Harry and kiss and hugged him. She did the same to Ron.   
"What's that for?" Ron asked as his faced turned as red as his hair.   
"For being my best friends, be safe please!" Hermione said hugging   
the two boys.   
Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat down by the lake for hours and hours,   
waiting for some racket to come from Hogsmead. Hermione leaned   
against a tree and Harry laid his head in her lap as Hermione leaned   
her head on Ron's shoulder. Hermione had not fell asleep for 5   
minutes when she was awoke by Harry getting to his feet and pulling   
them up.   
"I saw it, He's attacking." He said as they ran towards Dumbledore.   
"He's going too attack!" The three of them said yelling as   
Dumbledore lowered the Apparation Wards. With the sound of a   
thousand firing guns, everyone was gone.   
Hermione, Ron and Harry landed there, but the streets were quiet.   
Suddenly they heard Hagrid's loud bellow and a bunch of screams   
coming from the castle.   
"Oh, no!" Hermione screamed as she apparated back to the school as   
the rest of the group did.   
Hermione, Ron and Harry landed in front of the school where kids were   
inside screaming and Hermione turned around and saw the silhouette   
of Voldemort standing in the entrance of the Great Hall. Hermione   
saw the frightened face's of the children who stayed over for the   
holidays.   
"CRUCIO!" Harry bellowed as Voldemort turned quickly to see Harry   
wave his hand as the curse shot at him.   
Voldemort stood there grunting as the pain shot through him before   
speaking. " It is time Potter, and pain is only in ones mind" He said as Harry looked through the   
open doors to see his friends fighting hundreds of Death Eaters.   
Voldemort advanced on Harry as Hermione stood watching him when a   
curse was shot her way. Hermione turned to see a Death Eater.   
Hermione who was unrecognizable fired a curse at him and she ducked   
as she saw him shoot a purple light at her. Hermione panicking, for   
some reason reached out and caught the curse in her hand. Hermione   
was amazed and apparently so was the Wizard, because when she   
through it back he fell flat on the ground. Hermione turned around   
to see the headmaster smiling at her, an odd sort of twinkle in his eyes, meaning he knew something she didn't. Hermione turned to see Harry   
dueling Voldemort. Voldemort suddenly struck Harry with a curse and   
he was on the ground. Hermione looked around suddenly to see many of   
the people on their side falling to the hands of the enemy. Hermione   
turned to look at Harry again as a small ring of Death Eaters came   
to watch the boy-who-lived, finally die. Suddenly Hermione saw   
Harry's eye's grow wide and a wind swirl around him, his eyes like   
green fire and suddenly there was a loud explosion and Hermione's   
world went black.   
Hermione awoke and it was dark outside. She looked around to see Ron   
and Ginny going around and helping Healers from St. Mungos awaken   
some of the warriors. Hermione looked around to see Dumbledore   
sitting on a stone bench and ran up to him worried.   
"Where is Harry?" Hermione said trembling.   
"He isn't here." He said simply. Hermione growing frustrated   
retorted at him:   
"I know he isn't here, where did he take Voldemort and his posses?"   
Hermione said as she started crying.   
"What makes you think Harry did this?" He asked her.   
"Because I saw! Energy like I never seen before radiated from Harry   
and I saw them disappear before I blacked out.   
"Harry, hasn't learned to control his emotions." Dumbledore answered   
simple as a rumble shook the earth quickly and stopped.   
"I don't know, but Voldemort's followers struck Diagon Alley, and   
Hogsmead." He answered to her.   
"Ow..." Hermione said holding her arm.   
"I suggest you go. Tonk's is out cold." He told her. "Be very   
careful." Dumbledore said before lowering the wards quickly and   
putting them back up after Hermione had left. Hermione landed   
outside the Malfoy Manor and saw many Death Eaters entering.   
Hermione snapped her fingers and she was wearing was wearing a black   
corset with a black fluttery skirt, fishnets and stiletto's.   
Hermione walked into the manor and saw a large gathering, when   
suddenly she heard someone calling her, but in her head.   
'Hermione! Please come to the Dungeons!' the voice called, at once   
she knew it was Malfoy and hurried into the house. Hermione hurried   
pass the hustle and bustle of the Death Eaters and found a door and   
opened it up. It was a closet but she saw a door behind it. Hermione   
pushed it open and closed the closet door behind her. Hermione   
descended the flight of stairs and heard small groaning noises. There was someone is a cell next to the one closest to the wall, but she couldn't make out who it was.   
Hermione could barely see until she spotted a torch at the end of   
the hall. Hermione looked down into the cell and saw a disheveled   
Draco Malfoy.   
"Hello. I see your getting what you deserve." Hermione said smirking   
at him before taking out her wand.   
"No, Hermione you don't understand!" He said quickly.   
Hermione sighed and sat down across from him. "What don't I   
understand." Hermione asked bored. She was so angry at Malfoy she   
could hex his arse out of here.   
"Okay, I haven't been in school since after the last Hogsmead   
visit." He started, "I came here on my fathers request right after   
we started heading to Hogwarts. My father told me I couldn't marry   
you because you were a mudblood and this was a bug charade," He said   
as Hermione cut in.   
"I figured that out about a month ago, I am glad I am still a Granger, even though the Valdoy's were decent " She said as Malfoy shook his   
head at the smart Gryffindor.   
"Well, I said he couldn't stop me, well I guess he won that row,   
because I ended up here, while he sent Blaise Zabinni to take my   
spot with polyjuice potion." He said.   
Hermione had tears in her eyes as she raised her wand and blasted   
the lock off of the cell. Hermione hugged herself to him as he   
planted a deep long kiss on her lips.   
"I heard you calling me a few weeks ago but I couldn't get out of   
the school, Ron thought I was going mad." Hermione said pulling   
herself away. She hadn't realized she had missed him so much in the   
past few weeks. She had tried to see him but he was never in or   
avoided her. Hermione had given up on him, part of her must have known it wasn't him at Hogwarts.   
"Hermione we better get Potter out of here." He said gesturing to   
the cell next to his.   
Draco got up and blasted the lock off of Harry's door and picked him   
up around the shoulder. "Reparo!" Hermione said as the doors flew   
back into place.   
"My Father keeps a bunch of polyjuice potion ready down here, all we   
need to do it get an unsuspecting death eater to drink it while I   
put a piece of my hair in one and a piece of Potter's in another.   
Draco said opening a door and grabbing two flasks and a healing   
potion the Dark Lord used to his victims awake and aware as he   
tortured them. "Give this to Potter." He said shoving the vile at   
Hermione as he made his way out of the large dungeons.   
Twenty minutes later Hermione became worried because Draco hadn't   
returned yet. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Draco   
levitating two semi-conscious bodies into the dungeons.   
"Here drink these, they'll make you feel better." He said lieing as   
he handed them both a flask. As they drank it and squirmed as they   
turned into Harry and Draco's twins. Harry was fully awake when the   
transformation was complete and he helped Draco push the bodies into   
the cells. "Drink a little of this when you start to feel a little   
funny." Draco said shoving the flasks into the prisoners hands.   
"Great idea." Harry said as Hermione indicated that they should get   
out of there as soon as possible.   
Hermione watched Harry pace the length of the dungeons, he was   
apparently angry.   
"Well, Potter, how did you bring everyone here?" He asked the-boy-  
who-lived-again.   
"I got mad, I looked up to see people dying and I went down and I   
got really mad and I sorta exploded, but not really, it was like a   
giant disapparation." Harry said hitting the wall angry. Hermione   
looked and saw two dents and shook her head.   
"Can you do it again?" Hermione asked since Harry was pissed off.   
Harry stopped and concentrated. A chill ran through the room, his   
eyes flared green and a white light engulfed the room.  
  
Authors note: Hope you liked this chapter. I think this story is almost over. I want to thank Nicole for being my beta, please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**_-Authors note: Please read and review!_**

**__**

**_Chapter 20_**

**__**

**__**

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked pushing his bangs out of his eyes. 

  
"He should be, let's get him to the Hospital Wing." Draco said as he levitated him as if on an invisible stretcher. 

  
"What happened to him?" Madam Pomfrey asked seeing Harry onto a cot before he started squirming. 

  
"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered to him. Harry continued squirming and mumbling for a few minutes before his eyes flew open and he looked around. 

  
"Wow, he is super angry," He mumbled sitting up and rubbing his forehead with his fists. "he knows we escaped and switched the bodies." Harry said excepting the pepper-up potion Madam Pomfrey handed to him in a bronze goblet. 

"Harry, what did you see?" Dumbledore asked, before asking how he escaped. Harry explained.

"He can't attack because he was planning on draining   
my power to be able to kill Dumbledore and me." Harry said smiling slowly as Professor Dumbledore slowly walked up to where Harry sat up in the cot. 

  
"Harry Potter, you are powerful, I still have trouble transporting more than three people away from somewhere, I see the talisman that I gave you to break the anti-Apparation wards has also come in handy?" Dumbledore said smiling.

  
"Yes, sir, but what if he planted the image in my head so no one would show up and he could have free reign over Hogsmead?" Harry asked slightly dismayed remembering the fake dream the got Sirius murdered.

  
"I will send the Order out to supervise the going on down there, and send you and a few others down there to help out if anything does happen." Dumbledore told Harry before walking out of the hospital wing. 

  
"Potter you are lucky." Malfoy said as he smirked at him. Hermione noticed it was a friendly smirk though. "Uh... er, Potter... I know we aren't friends, but, but, can we put our differences aside, y'know like the Sorting Hat said in 5th year?" Malfoy asked almost pleadingly. 

  
"Why would trust you?" Harry asked looking at Draco Malfoy sternly. 

  
"Because, my own father was going to kill me because I wanted to marry Hermione and I want to be my own person. Please?" Malfoy said, not really wanting anyone to know he was capable of such feelings. 

  
"Er... uh... okay, but if you try anything, or hurt Hermione, I will murder you personally. Are we clear?" Harry said putting his hand out as Draco pumped his hand slowly before smiling at him. 

  
"Deal." Draco said as Hermione flung her arms around Draco. Hermione let go of Draco and sat down next to Harry. 

  
"You reckon we should tell Ron?" Hermione said frowning a little. 

  
"I don't think Weasley is the forgive and forget kind of person, but we should tell him about the plans." Draco said as he got up and walked towards the doors. 

  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked wanting to follow him.

  
"To bed." He said smiling at her. 

  
"It is about time, you kids, get out, shoo." The nurse said shooing the students out of the large infirmary. 

  


  
True to his word, Dumbledore had Hermione and others woken up during the night to get to Hogsmead. 

  
"Hermione, get up!" Lavender squealed shaking Hermione. 

  
"Wasamatter?" Hermione said pushing the bed hangings aside and pulling on her pink robe. 

  
"We have to get to Hogsmead. Death Eaters are attacking, probably against You-know-who's wishes." Lavender   
said as Hermione waved her wand and she transformed her robe into her school robes.   
"Lets go!" Lavender said tugging on Hermione's hand as the made their way down to the common room. 

Hermione and Lavender dashed   
quickly through the common room and saw Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, hurrying out of the common room through the portrait hole. Hermione and Lavender were quickly joined by, Ginny, Parvati, and a few other girls scurrying out of their dormitories. Dumbledore and the Order were already there, and Hermione really didn't want Draco or Harry to go near Hogsmead in case something happened to one of them, or both.   
Hermione and about ten others students were racing across the grounds towards the gates where McGonagall was waiting, beckoning them forward. 

  
"They're attacking, You-know-who isn't there, though." the   
Transfiguration teacher said locking the gate and disapparated to Hogsmead. 

Hermione rushed down the paved street and found herself in the midst of a fight the Death Eaters were losing. She saw Harry but not Draco, so she was semi relieved. Fred and George Weasley were throwing out purple little squares that exploded when they hit someone, causing them to fall asleep or pass-out due too some charm that was on it. The Order was throwing hexes and curses out at the group of about 75 Death Eaters. Hermione suddenly started fretting as the brand on her arm started to burn. Hermione kicked the side of a boulder as she stunned a Death Eater coming toward her. Suddenly   
as the burning started it stopped as all of the remaining 30 Death Eaters disapparated away from the scene. 

  


  
"Voldemort has suffered a great loss tonight." Dumbledore said as they all sat up in Dumbledore's office. 

  
"Has the ministry caught the last of them?" Hermione asked sitting next to Harry and Ron who were at a large wooden table. 

  
"Not the ones that got away, just the ones stunned and knocked out." Dumbledore said as he rested his arms on his chair with his finger tips pushed against each other. 

"There were about 72 Death Eaters in   
Hogsmead tonight, probably against Voldemorts wishes," Dumbledore said "we have indeed captured what looks to be about 40 Death Eaters. Among some of the most wanted, such as Avery, Dolhov, Mr. Lestrange, and a few that are unknown to me." Dumbledore said with a mischievous smile on his face. 

  
"Professor, when will he attack next?" Ron asked shifting in his   
seat. 

  
"How are we too know?" Hermione retorted at his stupid question. 

  
Hermione glanced to her left, on the other side of Ron, Harry sat rubbing his head, grimacing at something. Apparently Dumbledore had noticed too. 

  
"Harry, what's the matter?" He asked, but Harry seemed to not be listening. He sat with his hand to his forehead a blank, but painful look on his face, then he started shaking uncontrollably, before falling off his seat in a faint. 

  
"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, rushing to his side where he was shaking, and muttering incomprehensibly. 

  


  
"Is he okay?" Hermione asked quietly. 

  
"He's stirring!" Ginny squeaked. 

  
"Quiet you'll scare him!" Ron said nudging her. 

  
"He should be in the Hospital Wing." McGonagall said seriously as she wiped the damp hair off his forehead. 

  


  
"He's coming 'round!" Ginny said shuffling to where Harry sat. 

  
"Ginny!" Ron hissed. 

  
"Quiet you two!" Hermione said as Harry's eye's flicked open.   
Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and watched as he slowly sat up, leaning himself against the wooden chair. 

  
"What happened?" Hermione asked suddenly as Harry looked around. 

  
"He is furious," Harry said rubbing his head. "I don't even think   
that word describes his mood." Harry said quietly. 

  
"Here take this, headache killer." Dumbledore said handing him a silver goblet to him with a purple substance in it. Hermione watched as Harry drank the substance graciously. Harry had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past 30 minutes. 

  
"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked Harry who was again sitting in the wooden chair again. 

  
"Voldemort-" everyone but Hermione and Dumbledore flinched,"- was punishing his Death Eaters. They were no longer at the Malfoy Manor, it looked   
more like the Riddle House." Harry said before Neville spoke up.   
"How do you know what the Riddle House looks like?" Neville asked looking at the trio, suspecting they had another of their little adventures.

  
"I visited it in a dream in fourth year. It was then I knew   
Voldemort was rising, even though I didn't know it at the time where they were at, or what they were talking about." Harry said looking at Neville. 

He had changed over the past two years, he was very powerful, and had gotten in shape and didn't take crap from anyone anymore. 

  
"Oh, I see." He said rubbing his wand as blue sparks flew out of the end. "Oops." He said. Neville was still, though, clumsy. 

  
"Well, he is very angry, and I suppose he will use a guerilla like attack from now on." Harry said as Hermione nodded her head   
agreeing. 

  
"Isn't that what they've been doing?" Ron asked. 

  
"Well, ... yeah I suppose," Hermione said "but we've always know about it in advance, I suppose Voldemort won't give any prior notice, because I think he knows that Harry can get into his thoughts." Hermione said finishing quickly. 

  
"What if he goes after the Dursley's?" Harry asked concerned even though he hated them. 

  
"That is a good point, but we'll discuss it at a later time though," Dumbledore said looking up at the clock on the wall it read 4:56 am. 

"I think perhaps, now you should get to bed." Dumbledore said   
dismissing the students as he stayed in the office with the   
teachers.   


"I'll come to you if I have any dreams." Harry said as Hermione   
followed him and Ron out of the Headmasters office. 

  


  
Hermione awoke Monday morning the day after break ended, dead tired and when she looked at the clock it read 8:21 am. Hermione slowly got out of bed and trudged into the restroom to take a cold shower too wake herself up. Hermione hurried down to the Great Hall at about 9 am and sat down with Harry and Ron who were discussing the events of   
the holidays with Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Ginny, Dean, and   
Neville. Hermione sat down in an empty seat on Harry's left. 

  
"Hermione you were wrong and right." Harry said looking at her.   
"How so?" Hermione asked stifling a yawn. 

  
"He is planning another attack, but he said when it suites him," Harry said as he reminisced a dream from the night before. "I had another dream." He said "His next target is the Dursley's because he knows I will have to play hero." Harry said as a bell rang signifying they should get to class. 

Hermione sat through double potions tired. It was the worst way to start the first day after break. Harry, Hermione and Ron, surprisingly achieved N. E. W. T. level potions last term, much to Snape's dismay. Hermione had too say they worked their tails off last term.   


Hermione sat in the slowly filling class and Draco slowly walked in after the second bell, late as usual. 

  
"Nice of you too join us, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said gesturing to a   
seat. 

  
"Hey Potter." He muttered as he smirked lovingly at Hermione. Ron stared at the three confused. 

  
"What's your problem ferret?" Ron said scathingly. 

  
"Nothing." Draco said shooting daggers at him. 

  
"Ron..." Hermione said quietly. 

  
"Excuse me, but I do not tolerate my class being interrupted, so unless your willing too share with the class I suppose you get to work." Snape said sneering at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

Hermione's temper boiled and Harry and Ron knew not too bother her. Hermione sat mixing the ingredients of her potion together, making sure she did everything right. If she wanted to be an Auror or Healer then she would have too get perfect marks, Hermione thought. Hermione finished her potion just as the bell rang and she called good-bye to Harry and Ron as she made her way to arithmancy with Malfoy. 

Arithmancy was the only class Hermione had by herself with   
Draco, and Professor Vector was nice enough to let the two houses sit where they wished, even though Draco and Hermione caused many stares and whispers from their classmates.   
At the end of the day Hermione had Charms with Harry and Ron. The three of them were supposed to be charming regular everyday items, to take on human or animal characteristics. Hermione had so far gotten her shelf to be able to waddle across the room and was now working on her footstool gallop across the room. 

  
"Personify!" Hermione said swishing her wand as the stool gave a shudder and dropped to the floor as dust poofed out of the cushion.   


"Per- son-achoo!" Ron stuttered as he let out a sneeze in the middle of the spell. 

Suddenly his night table let out a malicious roar as   
it leapt at him, within seconds it opened the drawer part of it to   
reveal jagged gleaming white teeth. People screamed as the night table lept on Ron and bringing it's teeth down on Ron's wand arm with a sickening crunch. Professor Flitwick hurriedly made his way across the room. 

  
"Metophro!" He squeaked at the night table suddenly went rigid, and turned back into it's normal self. 

  
"We'll take him to the nurse!" Harry and Hermione chimed looking at the fainted Ron and his mangled wrist, blood falling everywhere. 

  
"Now, what have we here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as they laid Ron on a cot, soiling the white sheets with blood. 

  
Madam Pomfrey hurriedly came back with a sort of mat as she slid it under Ron's wrist. She then drew the curtains around the cot and began her work. Harry and Hermione sat outside the little cubical for about an hour when she emerged.   


"Is he okay?" Hermione asked standing up and walking up to the nurse.

  
"Yeah, he'll be out for a while, and I don't want him leaving for a few days, things like that can get ugly and infected. If the   
happened we would probably have to amputate it." She said looking at the pale boy lying unconscious in the bed next to them.   


"Oh, alright." Harry said turning for one last look at Ron before hurrying off for dinner in the Great Hall. 

_**-Authors Note: Wow ... twenty chapters... I never thought this would be 20 chapters, even though it is quite short, but it is long for me. Lol, I suspect there may be about 4 more chapters? I am not sure, but I have a few more written. We will see when the time comes. Please review!   
**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been super busy!!! I am pretty sure I sent this to my beta, if not, I am sorry for all the stupid grammer errors. This is also a super short and pointless chapter.  
  
Chapter 21**  
_  
Hermione, Draco, and Harry sat out at the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"No, we shouldn't do that." Draco said. Dumbledore had them devising a plan, but the two noble Gryffindor wouldn't resort to dark magic.  
  
"You know this plan may never be put into action and you two know that!" Hermione said fretting. She stood up, then sat down at Draco's command.  
  
"Okay, here is a plan." Harry said drawing on the large map of Hogwarts with the tip of his finger. "Okay, we have the Centaurs, in the forest, and Grawp and his 'lady friend,'" Harry began making two large stick people over the forest, and writing centaurs next to them. "They could stop Death eaters from coming through the dark forest, then we could have lookouts five miles away from the castle, in Hogsmead and round the back of the castle, if anyone sees any suspicious movement, they'll set off sparks. Black if they are five miles away, green if they are in Hogsmead, and red if they are near the castle." Harry said drawing little diagrams.  
  
"That could work Potter, but we should throw in some black magic here, and..." Hermione groaned.  
  
"Draco, we are not resorting to black magic, okay?" She said frowning at him.  
  
"What happens if they attack at the Dursley's?" Hermione asked Harry, ignoring Draco's grumbling.  
  
"I will know. He has been talking about it lately. I keep seeing him in my dreams every night. I think he has insomnia or something, he always is planning and plotting at night." Harry said lying back in the grass, staring at the gold hoops above him.  
  
"You know I have to get to bed. It is late." Hermione said standing up. "Good night." Hermione said walking away slowly. Hermione watched as Harry tapped the map and cleared it of their plan. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Tower and was stopped by a hand on her wrist half way there.  
  
"Come with me." Draco said as Hermione changed paths and followed Draco to his room.  
  
"Hermione, I love you." He said walking up to the portrait hole.  
  
"Droobles Best Blowing Bubble Gum." Draco said allowing Hermione in, and following her.  
  
"I love you..." Hermione's words were drowned out by a deep loving kiss from Draco.  
  
"Hermione, you don't get it. I really, really love you, more than I have every felt about anyone. I would never marry a mudblood, but you are a big exception. I have even forgotten you are one." He said kissing Hermione again. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, as he pulled Hermione's jacket and shirt over her head. Hermione kissed him back, pulling off his plaid button up shirt. Hermione was hot, she wanted him, she missed him.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco in bed next to her. His arms were wrapped around her body and she was encased in creme colored sheets. The sun filtered in through the high windows and she heard birds chirping in the distance. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said sitting up pulling the sheet around her naked body. She looked at the clock it was half-past three in the afternoon.  
  
"Hmm?" he moaned rolling over onto his back.  
  
"Someone's at the door." Hermione said as the door knocked again. Hermione quickly pulled on her pants and shirt, then put her robes over them.  
  
"Coming!" Hermione said groggily opening the door.  
  
"Hermione, Dumbledore wanted me too find you. I had another dream." Harry said messing his hair up.  
  
"How did you get through the portrait hole?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Annabel let me in." Harry said looking at the heavy Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there soon. Sorry I wasn't at breakfast or lunch today, we were up late last night, er... studying, and going over attack strategies. We didn't come up with anything productive though." Hermione said blushing.  
  
"I bet you didn't," Harry said smirking at her. "See yah." he said turning around and walking away as Hermione pushed the door closed again.  
  
"Hermioneeeeee..." Draco moaned. Hermione went over to him and whipped the sheet off of his body. He sat up quickly and pulled on his green bathrobe.  
  
"Come on, Dumbledore wants to see us. Harry and him are waiting already." Hermione said. She hurriedly ran a brush through her hair, and frowned as it popped with static.  
  
Hermione hurried down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office, Draco right behind her. Hermione gripped his hand as he kissed it.  
  
"Cockroach Candy." Hermione muttered. Dumbledore really should pick much more pleasant passwords, Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione and Draco stepped into the warm office. Dumbledore beckoned them too sit in an armchair in front of his desk.  
  
**_A/N: Hey I hope you like this chapter. I have a question that is totally irrelivent to this story. Okay, here it goes:  
  
Isn't Harry Potter a pureblood wizard since his parents are both wizards, or his he only a halfblood because his mum was a muggleborn and his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin are all fellow muggles? Also, whatever happened to the Evans, like Lily's parents and his parents, parents sisters and brothers, or James's parents or their sisters and brothers and other stuff... It all just confuses me!  
  
Anyway, if you know the answers to my questions please answer them in reviews! Thanks a bunch I love you all. Also, I don't if we have to put disclaimers in but I'll put one in now, I don't remember is I ever did before.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, wouldn't these odd stories I am so transfixed with be books alot of fans would be utterly dissapointed with? Oh well. I wish I owned them but I don't so don't sue me or what ever.  
  
Also, I wonder if JKR has ever read any of these. I bet this authors note is longer than the chapter!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: I wanted to update faster and I don't know where my BETA has gone to so sorry for the mistakes. I am not to happy also with this chapter, I just want to end this story. I'm sort of bored, aweful huh?**

**Chapter 22**

"Harry, Hermione, Draco you must get to the Dursley's house immediately, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are coming for them, and if the Dursley's are killed, your mothers magic will be weakened, or destroyed!" Dumbledore said before grabbing a golden paper weight off of his desk to make a portkey.

"Here, take this, I have made it a return portkey as well to Grimmauld Place. You are to go to the Dursley's and stay there until Voldemort decides to come. Then I want you to hold them off as long as possible. Keep the Dursley's safe, though. The Order will be on their way immediately to ward off Death Eaters, it may be the final battle, it may not be, but I know your ready. If it isn't I want you to take the Dursley's to Grimmauld Place. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked urgently. Harry, Draco, and Hermione both nodded in approval and took the golden apple. Hermione felt a pull behind her naval and before she knew it they were receiving scowls from the Dursley's, who were having afternoon tea.

"What are you doing here boy?" Uncle Vernon said eyeing the three young teens carefully.

"Pack your things, we must be ready to get out of here." Harry ordered. Not one of the ignorant muggles moved. "MOVE!" Harry said pulling out his wand.

"Why?" Vernon asked Harry as he got up. "And, you can't use magic, you'll be expelled for sure."

"Because, Voldemort is on his way! In case you don't know who he is, he is the Wizard who killed my parents, and tried to kill me but didn't succeed. He is after me once again! And I will use magic to hex your butts out of here." Harry said as Hermione drew her wand hoping to make them go pack.

"No." Mrs. Dursley said simply. "I will not go!"

Hermione glared at them and conjured three large trunks before stalking off up the stairs towards the bedrooms with Draco following her and the levitating trunks. Hermione looked into the first one and noticed it was a guest room. She retreated from the room and went to the next, where she found a very small room and thought maybe it was Harry's room when he stayed for the summers. Hermione then threw open the door across from it and saw the master room. Hermione put a lightening and a space charm on the trunks and started waving her wand and clothes flew into them neatly folded. Hermione then made all their jewelry and shoes and bedspreads go into them, knowing they wouldn't like the ones at Grimmauld place, even though it looked like a new house.

After Hermione finished getting all of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's things together she headed to Dudley's room where she charmed all his things into the big trunk. Hermione then looked at the trunks and frowned.

"These are too big," she said before waving her wand and making them the size of a deck of cards. Suddenly Hermione heard shouting downstairs. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and sped down the steps after grabbing the three tiny trunks.

"What do you mean they are coming?" Vernon yelled, his face purple as spit flew around the room.

"I mean Voldemort is coming after you, he is coming here to take you hostage because he knows I wont let them hurt you!" Harry yelled back.

"What do you mean you wont let them hurt us?" He asked as he gestured wildly towards his family, his face turning a deep shade of puce.

"It means he wont let them torture you until Potter has to play hero and come save your sorry asses." Draco drawled standing next to Harry.

"Who are you?" Vernon asked rudely.

"Draco Malfoy." He said staring coldly at the three muggles, they were wretched beasts, no wonder wizards despised them.

"Your Father owns the Riddle House in Little Hangleton." He said staring at him with interest.

"Yes, what of it?" He drawled back taking out his wand.

"N... nothing." Vernon stuttered staring at the cherry wood wand in his hand, Vernon backed up slowly, shielding his terrified family.

"Now, you are coming back to Grimmauld Place with us when Voldemort strikes, no matter if you like it or not." Hermione said throwing the little trunks at them. Petunia let out a little whimper.

"How will I wear these?" She asked as she opened the box and saw her garments tiny and folded neatly.

"You'll get, us or another of the Order members to restore it back to it's original size." Hermione said smiling, hoping Petunia would go just to get her clothes back. Hermione turned to look at Dudley who was holding up his tiny gameboy and had a mountain of things scattered on the floor and he was amazed too see it all fit back into the trunk perfectly.

Two hours later, after hearing Dudley whine about not having enough to eat, or that he was sick of Harry and his abnormal friends being at the house, there were loud noises coming from outside. Harry peered out the window and saw black figures coming towards the house, not even trying to be discreet too the other muggles living nearby.

"HARRY POTTER!" a loud roar came from outside.

Hermione stood scared inside the house gripping Draco's hand. "What do we do if they get through?" She asked panicking, her face white.

"Don't worry." He said pulling her towards the stairs.

"But they don't know I am a traitor, I don't think." Hermione said a bit to whiny for Draco's liking, it reminded him immensely of Pansy.

"Oh well, better they find out now, than at a meeting." He asked giving her a big kiss as Death Eaters started pounding on the doors and trying to break the windows.

"This house will collapse soon," Harry yelled from the door as he stopped dead. Hermione peered towards the kitchen window where he was standing. Voldemort was standing there grinning menacingly, his flat white face and gleaming red eyes shining in the hood of his cloak.

"Miss Hermione, are we a traitor?" He asked from the window loudly enough for everyone to here.

"I never was on your side to begin with. How do you think that Dumbledore knew of your attack before it happened?" Hermione screamed at him, her voice shaking.

"Oh, I knew you were going to trade sides later." He growled as he punched the window which did nothing more than cause his hand to bounce off the glass.

Hermione felt the house shaking, and felt panicky, when suddenly she saw a few Death Eaters tramping down the stairs, they got in from an open window upstairs.

"We have to get out!" Hermione screamed sending the Cruciactus Curse at one of them who was pointing his wand at Draco. The man fell backwards, revealing Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione pulled the curse off and Draco summoned his wand where he snapped it over his knee as green sparks flew angrily out of it. Lucius stared at his son helplessly.

"You wouldn't kill your father." He said slightly scared, cowering against the carpeted stairs.

"Would you kill your son?" He asked as he finished his father off. Draco fell to his knees and stared looking into the empty eyes off the man he used to admire, he felt emotions run through him, but he couldn't mourn long because Hermione and Harry were calling for him as the house started crumbling as the Death Eaters started pouring through the windows.

"Come on!" Hermione said taking his hand as the all touched the Port Key. Hermione felt a pull behind her naval once again and looked around. They weren't moving, what went wrong?

"What happened?" Hermione asked relieved to see armies of DA and Order members. Harry waved his wand as an invisible shield went around the Dursley's. Harry quickly made them run outside as the house caved in. Harry turned around suddenly and saw Voldemort staring at him, his wand raised, the killing curse half way out of his mouth. Hermione watched Harry as the green light struck him. Harry screamed as the green turned white and suddenly a cold rush of air met them. Hermione looked around, they were all on a great countryside.

"What did he do?" Draco asked looking around at the dragons flying above them, spitting fire at wizards.

"You know, it was Dumbledore's plan, he channeled the magic, it can't kill him because technically you can only use the curse once on a person." Hermione said as she saw Harry lying on the grass. Hermione backed away, sensing a great amount of energy. Hermione looked to her right and saw the Dursley's standing there, wide eyed, as Harry's eye's grew a magnificent green and an aura of green light shown around him. The sounds seemed to stop as Harry stood to his feet, and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

Harry stood shouting incantation's Hermione couldn't here. It sounded foreign to her. Hermione watched as lightning charged the black clouds over them suddenly a curse hit Hermione and she grew numb. Hermione landed at Draco's side in a heap, where a long purple mark grazed her chest. Hermione watched helplessly as Draco squeezed her hand.

"Hermione no!" Draco said looking at Hermione's limp frame. She smiled up at him as another curse was sent their way, it was deflected by an electrically charged force field around them now.

"Hermione, here." He said holding the necklace he had bought her at Hogsmead out to her. Hermione nodded as fire engulfed Voldemort and Harry, and the ground began to shake. Draco clasped the necklace into place smiled at her. Hermione was petrified and weak. There was no way she could defend herself.

Harry summoned rain from the clouds as they swirled around Harry and Voldemort as they rose a few feet in the air and within no time they were about 20 feet off the ground. Harry raised his left hand as thousands of lightning bolts connected, Harry opened his mouth in a scream that couldn't be heard above the high whistling of the storm. Harry flew out of the tornado of a storm and was left lying on the ground as he slowly drew him self to his feet, Hermione wasn't sure how he had the strength to keep going, he looked deeply injured from the big fall.

"AVADA KADAVERA!" he shouted as green light protruded from the palm of his hands, tip of his wand, and the lightning shape scar on his head. Harry was engulfed in the green flames as a surge of energy pounded through the surrounding area, everyone left withouth Harry's shield to deflect the energy fell to their knees dead, because of not having a shield in the sudden surge of Harry's energy and rage. Hermione watched as Tom Morvalo Riddle screamed, letting out a high pitched noise. The storm suddenly ceased and it seamed to disappear with nothing more than Voldemort plummeting to the ground. Suddenly he stood up and in an instant he exploded, great black, red, and green sparks glittered through the air as a black smoke filled the air in the shape of the dark mark. Harry collapsed instantly.

Hermione writhed and writhed screaming. The pain was so intense, next to her Draco was huddled up holding his arm. Hermione continued to scream as her arm appeared to be on fire, soon she was engulfed with pain, then there was nothing. Hermione lay on the ground panting as she looked at her arm, there was no mark there, Hermione smiled before blacking out.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, drink up," a pesky healer said. All Draco could think about was Hermione. Where was she? Draco drank the potion to please the healer and got to his feet, ignoring his healers protests. Amazingly they were all back at Hogwarts, curtsy of Dumbledore

Draco wandered through the infirmary, looking at the people. Most were students, it looked as if the lot of adult warriors were sent to St. Mungos. Draco made his way through the many cots, filled with students, occasionally stopping too see if a dark haired girl was Hermione. After Draco had looked through the infirmary twice he sat down on his cot.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Malfoy?" The healer asked, satisfied too see he was resting.

"Do you know where Hermione Granger is?" He asked weakly, he laid back in his bed.

"Miss Granger is at St. Mungos in the intensive care unit, Mr. Malfoy." She said pulling the white sheet up to his chin.

"Why? Is she okay?" He asked trying to move. The clever healer put a Tuck In charm on his sheets so he couldn't leave his bed. Draco struggled against the sheets. The Healer walked off smirking.

"Let me up!" Draco screamed. Ron came over to him eyes red.

"They don't think she is going to make it." He said his blue eyes red and puffy, he kept fidgeting in a white sling.

"What?" Draco said struggling even more panting for breath.

"Tukata phor en" He said waving his wand with difficulty, the bed sheets relaxed and Draco pulled them off of himself.

"She is on life support, the curse she was hit with kills you slowly. There is a cure, but it is very rare potion, they were trying too give it to her last time I was there." Ron said glumly, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Wh-what?" Draco said he looked down and first noticed he was wearing white robes. Draco rushed down the hall and up to Dumbledore.

"I need..." Draco said before Dumbledore held up his hand.

"You can floo there now. I am not sure Healers would want you to visit with her." He said solemnly.

"Oh, well, where is she!" He said furiously.

"Spell Damage, Fourth Floor, St. Mungos." He replied to the furious Draco.

"Spell Damage, Fourth Floor, St. Mungos!" He said, throwing the dust into the fire. Draco watched at he spun furiously, watching as different fireplaces whirled past him. He began to slow and he stepped out of the fire and into a long busy corridor, Healers racing everywhere.

Draco walked down the hall and looked at the first plaque. It read:

Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Collin Creevey:

Unliftable Curse.

Healer: Pagnotta, Madden.

Draco walked past the second, third, fourth, and fifth doors, they all had different people on it. Draco searched the ward, and stopped at a sign that read Stabilized Patients.

"Er... excuse me, but is there a Hermione Granger in here? I am her fiancee." Draco said at a passing healer, she was a short and squat old woman with tightly curled gray hair.

"Yes, third corridor, room 201." She said smiling. "I might have to warn you though, she can't remember anything, and is very weak." She said frowning. Draco hurried past her in a run. He ignored the frequent shouts of: "Walk!" and "Don't run, we've just got these patients stabilized!" Or "Slow down Sir!" Draco ran anyway and stopped outside room 201 and read the sign.

Justin Finch-Fletchy, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger:

Temporary Memory Loss, Recuperation.

Healer(s): Martigode, Bandug, Hacryamor.

Draco entered and saw Hermione lying in her bed talking to Seamus. Her voice was hoarse and she had bruises and bandages cluttering her body.

"Hermione?" He asked sitting in the chair to her right.

"Harry?" She asked uncertainly.

"No, Draco, your Fiancee." He said gently, Seamus and Justin looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said showing no recognition.

"It's okay." He said his heart a bit broken at the sight of her. She smiled at him, but there was nothing in the smile, it was empty, it was as if her soul was gone, like this was not even Hermione.

"So I am going to marry you back at Flogdorks?" She asked smiling a false smile at him again.

"I am not sure." Draco said frowning, not even correcting her.

"Oh. Seamus said I am a witch, but I know witches aren't even real!" She said laughing, thinking this was a big joke.

"And He says my name is Hermione Granger, but I thought it was Maddy Quolks." She said smiling her faux smile again. She was absolutely mad.

"Hermione, you don't remember me?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh, yes I do, Derek." I go to school with you at Floggycorks." She said pursing her lips together.

"Malfoy, the healers say she may have permanent amnesia." Seamus said.

"I had it too, but it has wore off over the past 11 hours." Justin said in the corner.

"Oh, gosh." Draco said getting up. He wrapped his arms around her body.

"Get off of me creep!" She screeched wrenching herself away.

"Sorry." He said leaving the room tears in his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, this could be permanent, we are not sure. She could slip into a coma the potion isn't one hundred percent accurate, the curse made her lose her momory, I am sorry, truly I am. " A healer said as he left the room. He nodded and slowly trudged back to the fireplace and floo'd back to Hogwarts.

_**A/n: Please review and please be nice, constructive critisism is welcome. Also give me some ideas fo something to happen to Hermione or something. Also, thankyou to everyone who answered my question, for those of you who wanted to know as well and asked me to post it, it was:**_

_**Harry is a Halfblood becuase his mother was a mudblood and his father was a pureblood, but he is realted to muggles (ex. The Dursley's). **_

_**Thanks everyone!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione sat in the ward with her supposed school mates. She saw the thin piece of wood next to her bed table and picked it up. Was she really a magician?

'I could impress anyone, preform at sold out shows, make magic in big stadiums! I would be known as the Great... Wait, whats my name again? Was it Harmony? Hermy, what was it again?' She thought, this was really getting annoying, why did she have to have such a hard name.

'Well, from now on, I will be known as Holly' Hermione said, she thought it was so much easier to remember.

"My name is Holly." Hermione said as a healer walked through the door with a patient on a rolling bed.

"No, you are Hermione, by the way your parents are here, both sets." She answered looking a bit confused.

"I am Hermione. Got it." She answered with a swift nod.

"Honey?" A woman with brown hair, and pale skin asked looking rather malnouritied. Following her was a blonde man, he too was rather skinny, they were dressed in nice clothing and behind them came two other people a man and a woman. They both had black hair and grey eyes, they looked so mysterious, almost creepy.

"Hermione dear, I have missed you so much." The woman said looking into Hermione's lost eyes.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the two people, she knew it was rude but she couldn't resist.

"Why, we are your parents!" They exclamed looking tired and weak. Hermione wondered why, if they were her parents, hadn't they visited her here for the week and a half she had been kept in this ward.

"Yes, Hermione you don't remember them, or us but we love you doll." The pale woman with black hair said looking at the man who looked like her brother. Exept he seemed to have a more brown black hair than cole black like the womans.

"Yes darling, Hermione, we are sorry..." He was cut off as a man with silvery hair walked into the room. Hermione had seen lots of this man over the past week and a half.

"You shouldn't explain, She wont understand. When she gets her memory back she shall be told, unless you want to know, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said sitting in a chair looking tired and sad.

"I would like to know everything." Hermione said seriously. She wanted to know why they handn't come sooner, why they were suposedly both her parents, what was up with this magic stuff, and why no one seemed to think she couldn't remember anything. It was true she couldn't remember her own name at times, but that was normal right?

She did remember things, some, she was little and she was riding a bike and she would fall. She was at some type of school and girls would laugh at her. She was so tiny then though, she couldn't remember her parents at all, she seemed to be about six in all of those, well two memories, but hey, they were something.

"Hermione, you were hit with a curse that made you go into a coma, we gave you a potion but you seemed to lose your memory. Well months earlier, June to be exact, your parents picked you up at a train station, they announced you were adopted, and you reluctantly whent to live with the Valdoy's and then, you became engaged to Mr. Malfoy after you returned to school. Well we thought you and your parents and the Valdoy's were being controlled by the Imperiouse curse, but that wasn't right. Your parents were kidnapped, kept in a cellar at the Riddle House while impersonators were in their spots. The Valdoy's were kept pampered in a room at the Malfoy Manor while someone took their spots. You were under the Imperiouse Curse to go with them, and fall in love with Mr. Malfoy, you started to fight off the curse without knowing it and soon you were under your own controll and in love with Mr. Malfoy at your own free will, and he loved you back. You were then one of Voldemorts Death Eaters, but also my spy. You were also there with Mr. Harry Potter, when he transported everyone to Stone Henge, but he got off a bit and was about half a mile a way from it. There he defeted Voldemort, the greatest Drak Wizard in hundereds of years, and now he is in a deep coma from all the powers he used at once." Dumbledore finished. Hermione stared at him oddly. (Don't ask why the Valdoy's love her. I don't know why.)

"Right." Hermione said, then she suddenly remembered before she woke up, to have her memory gone she had dreamt of a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes.

_"Hermione you can't leave me." said Harry grabbing her hand._

_"I must Harry, I can't keep myself from waking up." Hermione said as tears welled up in Harry's eyes._

_"Hermione, tell Ron I miss him. I'll miss you too." He said kissing her softly as the world dissapeared around them. The Dark house turned to a brightly lit hospital, and the cool are turned warm while Harry turned to a man wearing a green suit._

"I dreamed about Harry." Hermione told him, Hermione looked up to find everyone had gone, but a boy was there sitting there, like he did everyday.

"Hermione. Do you remember anything?" The man asked taking her left hand and touching a ring she had noticed was on her finger about 10 days ago. Hermione tugged at it.

"You don't know me do you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and twirled the ring on her finger.

Draco sat next to her he knew what he had to do. He had to get Dumbledore to witness the bond breaking of the ring Hermione wore. He would do it for her, no matter how much he didn't want to. His heart broke a few days ago when the scum, Gilderoy Lockheart and her were holding hands looking out her window. She had told him she liked him, and that he should go away because he was scaring her. Draco did as she wished but came back.

"Why are you here?" She asked pulling her hand away.

"I love you." He said on the verge of tears.

"I don't even know or like you." Hermione said staring at the window just above his head.

"You used too." He answered as a tear rolled fown his cheek. He had never felt this way about a girl. Ever. Draco got up slowly when a door opened and the golden hair git walked in.

"I need a word with my love." He said toothily.

"I would like to stay with my Fiance." Draco spat at the addled brained man who certainly deserved to be in this loony bin where he could pretend to be a super star, and no one would have to believe him.

"Right, lets let 'Mione decide that." Gilderoy said sitting next to Hermione's right hand.

"Please leave." She said looking at Malfoy. Draco's heart fell one hundred stories. He got up and left, whatever made the love of his life happy. He turned at the door and witnessed him kissing Hermiones' lips.

His Hermiones' lips.

His lips.

The thing he would miss most about her, besides her smile.

* * *

"I am sure Professor." He said that night outside Hermione's bedroom door.

"You are a true man Mr. Malfoy." He said knocking on the door then opening it. Hermione was staring out the window, Her elbows rested on the ledge.

"Hermione, dear, we are hear to break the engagement." Dumbledore said pointing at the ring on her finger.

"Yes, really, are you?" She said smiling. Draco looked lovingly at her. He was doing this for her, no matter how hard it was, he knew she couldn't be happy with him.

"Please come sit." He said as he conjured a table, bowl and two chairs on either side.

"Okay, finger, Miss Granger." He said as he tapped it with his wand and blood dripped from the air into the bowl. Hermione's eyes were wide.

"Mr. Malfoy." He said as Draco shoved his finger over the bowl. He felt a tiny tickle and blood dripped out of the air and into the bowl where they mingled together.

"Seprato," He said as the blood seperated and vanished. Draco felt another odd tingle.

"Wow." Hermione muttered.

The ring on her finger glowed warm and brigt on her finger. Dumbledore muttered words that were in Latin and suddenly the ring slid off and landed on the floor with a clink. Hermione felt suddenly strange and moved toward her bed.

"Please, I am now going to rest." She said sitting up. Draco grabbed the ring and left the room.

"Draco, you are very brave. Hermione is lucky you are such a caring man." Dumbledore said before disappearing.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he through the ring out the open window and into the busy street below where muggles couldn't see him. It landed in the street and some kind of large metal thing with wheels ran over it. He turned around frustrated and headed back to Hogwarts.

_**Authors Note: Sorry, it is sort of short. The next chapter is the last chapter, then I might do a sequal.**_


	24. THE END

**_A/n: Last chapter! Hope you like, I didn't think that last few chapters were cry worthy! lol. Also about a comment on the bathtubs, In GOF Harry is in the prefects tubs and they are like swimming pools that he does a few legnths in, so yeah, good bye! _**

* * *

"for you, by smile empty soul" (a bit of what draco is feeling)

_I waited for you/ i died inside my own head/ and i would die again for you/ i'm faded and tired/ completely uninspired/ and i'd die again for you/ so kill me with the love that you wont gove to me and pack the wound with salt i want to feel it bleed/ i'm searching for reasons to keep away the dreams/ and i'd die again for you/ i wish you were near me/ could feel it when you hear me say, i'd die again for you/ you wanted me to crawl so now i'm on my knees so kill me witht he love that you wont give to me and pack the wound with salt i want to feel it bleed/ whys it always have to be me thats always left out to burn and i'll never learn/ you wanted me to crawl so now i'm on my knees so kill me witht he love that you wont give to me and pack the wound with salt i want to feel it bleed/_

CHAPTER 24 THE END

Hermione sat up in the odd bed the next morning. She looked around and saw her wand sitting on the bedside table and she felt an odd rush. Suddenly she remembered everything about the war and Draco, but she also remembered the night before, breaking the engagement. Hermione looked at her ring finger, it felt light without the ring there.

"Miss Hermione, here is your breakfast. How are you feeling." A nurse asked. She set a tray on her table and grabbed a clip boarded.

"I have to get back to school!" Hermione said, tears threatened spill down her cheeks as she remembered things from the previous days.

"You remember school?" She asked suddenly amused.

"Yes I remember everything! I can remember!" Hermione said remembering everything Dumbledore had explained to her the day before.

"Please get my fiancée here!" She asked shrilly.

"He left no contact, we don't know where he is." She replied heading toward the door.

"Check Hogwarts in the Head Boy common room!" She said aggravated.

"Okay." She said thrilled for the girl.  
Hermione sat down on her bed when the door opened and Gilderoy walked in.  
"Hello, love." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Lockheart, I can't I am engaged! Also, your a little to old." Hermione said kissing his cheek as she sent him out the door bewildered. She felt terrible for doing so but she already belonged to some one.  
She sat waiting, where was that nurse? She sat impatiently when the door swung open and Ron came running in and encasing her in a hug.

"Ron!" She yelled hugging him back.

"Hermione your back!" He said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, where is Draco?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"He never returned to school." Ron said slightly disappointed.

"What?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Yep, you heard me." He said sitting next to her. Hermione got up and threw on the white robe behind the door. She dashed madly down the hall and stopped in front of the fireplace.

* * *

Hermione walked down the deserted halls of the Malfoy Manor. An odd haunting chill ran down her spine as she stepped up several marble stairs, stopping at the top and turning left. She walked for like ever and finally stopped in front of a dark wood door. Hermione slowly opened the door and let herself in. There sitting in a big black chair sleeping was Draco. His eyes were red, like he had just dosed off after crying, his hair looked knotted and his wand was in his hand, along with a bottle of butterbeer in the other. Hermione sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her standing there, tears in her eyes.

"Is it you?" He asked her. In his heart he knew it was her.

"Yes, I am back." She said smiling. He kissed her hard, pulling her close. Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck and they stayed embraced like that for what seemed like hours before Draco concentrated on the wedding ring he threw in the road.

"Accio Malfoy Engagement Ring." He said as they sat in the floor on their knees.

"Reparo." He said tapping his wand to the mangled ring. He looked at the inside of the ring where words were clearly visible it said, 'Selfless love repairs all' Draco smiled to himself.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Hermione said as Draco slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you." He said smiling. Hermione kissed him before whispering:

"I love you, too."

* * *

Hermione was ready, it was her second attempt at the wedding. Yesterday was the real date but as Hermione was leaving her dressing room to walk down the aisle she was stopped by Ginny and Ron, who were apparently very excited. They shouted that Harry was conscious and Hermione decided the wedding could wait, so Hermione and everyone who knew Harry went to St. Mungo's and welcomed Harry back among the living.  
Hermione sat in the dressing room with Ginny, Parvati, Padma, and Luna. A young girl about 24 was putting make-up on their faces, which felt really odd to Hermione who never usuall wore so much. She usually only wore mascara and lip gloss, just to say she wore it.

"I wish Lavender was here." Hermione said remembering her one of few girl friends. She remembered her and Lavender shopping for pajamas and Hermione being embarrassed to buy a pair of thongs and a see through top with matching bottoms. So Lavender bought her them so Hermione wouldn't be embarrassed.

"I don't want to talk about her now or my make-up will go everywhere." Parvati said sadly. She looked like part of her was gone. Lavender was killed by Dolhov, after he escaped Azkaban with a bunch of others.

"I miss her even though we weren't close." Padma said pulling on long black gloves.  
Hermione decided the girls would all where colonial fashioned black dresses. The men would all wear black suits and black shirts beneath them. Hermione was fashioning a white colonial style dress made of silk and she could hardly breath in the tight under garments. Hermione absolutely loved it. The top was fringed with elegant lace and white beads. The bottom was a white sheer fabric with layers upon layers on top of each others with white silk embroidering the ends. The sleeves of the dress were attached to the silk top and went into a wide sleeve that stopped at her wrists. Hermiones hair was long and black (she liked the black, she would change it later she decided) against the snow white dress, it had been straightened and tamed them elegantly curled. Hermione was very happy with her looks.

Hermione sat in the chair in front of her mirror, anticipating the days events. She smiled as she recited her vows in her head. She hoped she wouldn't forget them. Hermione jumped as the brides march began to play from the chapel. The haunting organ filled her ears and she smiled. She had been anticipating this moment for such a long time. Hermione made for the door, each bridesmaid kissed her cheek on the way out, wishing her good luck. Soon all but Ginny was left.

"Good luck Hermione." Ginny said smiling as she made for the door.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione said smiling broadly.

"Your very welcome." She told her as Hermione followed her out. They all stood in a line outside the big double doors, the line got smaller every second as each bridesmaid met her escort and walked slowly down the aisle.

"Get in line Isabella!" The wedding planner cried pushing her 13 year old cousin in front of her.

"Good luck Hermione." She said winking at her.

"Thank you." Hermione said as the pretty brown haired girl smiled at her as looked at Draco's ring bearer Clive smirked at her, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Hermione didn't know why they had to have such old cousins as their ring bearer and flower girl, maybe it was because Draco only had one cousin and he was 14, and Hermione had two cousins, but one was 2 and she was not a wizard and oddly Hermione's younger cousin was. Hermione's heart thudded as the pair linked arms and walked out onto the red carpet. Hermione was given a little push and she stepped out too.

"Duuun-dun-dun-dun- Duun-dun-dun-dun..." The organ belted.

"Wow..." She heard people muttering. She carefully treaded over the yellow and red rose petals.  
"Hello darling." Hermione's father murmured to her as she met him at the beginning of the pews.

"Hi." Hermione said looking at him through her veil. Hermione linked arms with him and smiled as they walked down the aisle together. Hermione let go of her fathers hand as he gave her away to Draco.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, richer or for poorer?"

"Yes." Draco said smiling at her.

"Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, richer or for poorer?"

"I Do." Hermione said beaming at him.

"Rings?" Clive brought the rings up and they switched hands.

"You may kiss the bride." He said as Draco captured her in a long passionate kiss.

"I love you, Hermione." He said smiling at her.

"I love you too." Hermione breathed back.

"Draco?" Hermione asked sitting on the big fluffy bed in Hawaii. She was still in her wedding dress and she really had something to tell Draco.

"Yes?" He asked unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm pregnant."

**_The End_**

* * *

**_A/n: Thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed it, it meant alot even though the story was crappy at points. I am also sorry about the spacing, it is soo wide, but thats the way my computer is, It doesn't feel like cooperating. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, there will be a sequel, they will have kids and everything will just seem to go wrong. Anyone got any good titles? As you can tell I am a horrible story/chapter, namer. I would probably end up calling it Smile Empty Soul II, lol. Well, I will go! Bye! P.S. I would individually thank everyone, but I am lazy :) Dont stab me!_**


End file.
